Bite of the Spider, Pain from Death
by SchwarzerWolf
Summary: Talon is finding it hard to control an uncooperative mercenary known as Reaper, they are also unaware that they may have underestimated Amèlie's willpower as she slowly regains her optimal state. What happens when Reaper has had enough of Talon's games and decides to free Amèlie from her desperate crusade?(UPDATED WidowReaper w/Mercy drama, sexual tension, violence & language)
1. Chapter 1: Insecurity

The streets of Kings Row were swarmed with devastated crowds as the authorities began to swarm around the scene of the assassinated Omnic.

The French woman peered from the Talon drop ship entrance, smiling as she reveled in the successful mission that would please her employers. Amèlie was always a daring and cunning individual whom intrigued even the highest placements in Talon, her attributes with a rifle is unmatched unlike any other in the organization.

Time had passed as the drop ship began to hover over the landing pad. The woman's thoughts racing through her head as she descended from the vehicle, walking towards the corridor in which stood the Talon base of operations. Talon goons swarmed the area; it was surprising that the UN hasn't even discovered this place from the sheer activity and movement coming from the gleaming fortress.

Snipers deployed on the towers stationed next to the main building. Artillery placed just outside the perimeter of the massive construction wall. Talon soldiers patrolling the outside gates. The Frenchwoman scoffed at the two soldiers guarding the main entrance to the Talon compound as they eyed her down through their masks, at this point she would render both of them unconscious, at most kill them, however she had more pressing matters that concern her and she had to do this quickly.

Amèlie escalated over the lavish steps that led to Talons head honchos themselves, their office, and their conference…their decisions. A towering guard, insisting her to wait and giving up her weapon, halted her. Amèlie obliged with the request, impatiently folding her arms in discord.

"Be careful what you say to us…mercenary." A mellowing voice displayed from the muffled room.

"Your services are exemplary to the organization, however I fear that you are over stepping your authority, we've lent you the men, the equipment, the finances, now we expect you to fulfill **_our_** contract. Not on your bold crusade."

"I don't care about **_your_** contract…" replied a charred voice

"These ingrates must die first, before I even look into your pathetic order, this is my price if you insist on me taking down your man…"

After that line Amèlie could only hear muffles from the men inside that room, deciding, planning….reflecting **.** The Frenchwoman sat down on a oak paced chair next to the main office, she was confused, thoughts began to race through her mind like crazy, but why? Her mind hasn't raced this much in a long, long time, all the killings, the bribes…Gèrard.

The door swung open and out came a cloaked man with a distinguished, scarred skull mask; he turned to the towering guard and snatched two bulky shotguns off his clenched hands, placing them into his belt and walking off to his designated room, slamming the door shut. Amèlie processed this figure, realizing who he was, the Angel of Death, Lucifer's spear, the Reaper himself.

( _Hey guys, just to let you guys know, this was my first ever fan fic ever. So I'm planning to make the first 3 chapters short in order to build up character progression. The story should have around 10 – 20 chapters by the time it finishes. Thanks guys for reading my stories :D)_


	2. Chapter 2: Acquaintance

Talons base was quiet, too quiet. The sounds of hover vehicles could only be heard transporting supplies to possibly other Talon strongholds.

Reaper slowly opened his eyes staring at the blinds fluttering over the window. The sun shone through the thin slits of the shutters, illuminating the lavish room. Reaper looked to the side of his bed, taking the skull mask on top of the oak drawer and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Amèlie wiped the steam off the glass mirror, sighing as she placed the white bathrobe over her orchid skin. Her hands caressed her silky hair as she walked out from the lavatory and slid herself into her skin-tight field gear, bearing the recon visor over her head and sliding a magazine into the transformative rifle.

"Parfait."

"Perfect…" Reaper said as he locked both his shotguns underneath his heavy trench coat. He walked over to the door, exiting the room, locking the door and walked down the eerie hallway.

Things began to flare as Talon hover ships began docking near the bay, with Talon operatives beginning to hop out of them and assembling in line outside the cafeteria.

" **Huh, this place actually has something to eat…"** Reaper thought to himself as he entered through the entry point. " **…and it's busy as hell."**

Widowmaker sat alone in a corner, slowly eating away at the warm Bouillabaisse in the corner of the room.

"Freak." She'd hear one of the soldiers utter.

"Tch, yeah. She's got a nice rack though, I wouldn't mind sticking in with her, even though she's blue."

"Please…she'll tear you apart, have you seen what she's done when she was sent to Brazil? Assassinated Frederico Drenanz, no one's ever done that."

"She can't be that great, after all she's only a woman. I'd like to see her try and take me do-"

With that moment Amèlie slammed the soldier's head into the steel table, cracking his visor and leaving him unconscious.

"Filth like you has no right to have a woman at all."

She said with a stern stare and with that, she turned around and walked back to her table, the soldiers all-scampering away from the mess she created.

Reaper arched an eyebrow as he watched the woman walk back to her meal.

" **Hrm, not bad.** "

He walked towards her table, signaling if he should sit down. She looked at the dark figure and gave a brief nod.

"I saw what you did to that poor fool over there." Reaper said as he looked over his shoulder at the still unconscious operative.

"Though I'm pretty sure everyone saw that…I suppose I should introduce myse-"

"I know who you are." She hastily replied

"I followed your work, you pick off Overwatch agents effectively. Your reputation here at Talon proceeds you, 'Reaper', if that is your real name of course."

"Flattering…" growled Reaper, "And you are?"

"Widowmaker, enchantè de faire votre onnaissance mon ami." She said as she stook out her arm, giving a friendly – yet sly smile. "I have a feeling we will have a chance to know each other more." Reaper insisted as he took her hand, applying a firm grip. 


	3. Chapter 3: Assignment

Widowmaker looked at the shadowy figure as he slowly slid the folder over to her side of the table. She flipped through the contents of the binder, analyzing every name, detail, time and location displayed on the contents of the casing.

"Operative – 27789, this assignment is to be thoroughly executed without fault or liability. The success of this mission deals within great interest to the organization and is vital to our expansion throughout the European sectors. The chief executives are so keen for this mission to be a success that they have also provided you with a Talon associate."

Amèlie glanced up from the folder, staring at the spectacles of the shadowy informant.

"You will be accompanied by a mercenary who goes by the name 'Reaper', a skilled combatant whom shares a deep thrill just like you."

"Oh?" retorted Widowmaker

"And what thrill would that be?"

"Why the thrill of the kill, operative…both of you will take different flights to Stuttgart where your target is bound to reside in. Both of you will rendezvous at these co-ordinates and at precisely 22:00 hours, your target will be in a conference meeting across your vantage point. Dismissed operative."

Amèlie stood up and turned the knob of the door and nearly left the room.

"Oh and operative?"

She turned to face the dark figure, whom sat in a scheduling pose.

"I remind you that failure is not an option. The consequences will be…severe."

 ** _20:59 PM – Stuttgart_**

Amèlie looked at the clock hanging over the restaurant counter, tugging her violet jacket closer to her body. It was unbelievably cold during June.

"Merde." She cursed under her breath. Despite being a genetically engineered killing machine lacking emotion or feeling, one cannot simply discharge the tension of weather.

"Cold?" a chilling voice emerged as a tall, dark figure covered in a thick trench coat pulled a seat from across Amèlie and sat down, a hood placed over his head with shades covering his eyes and a black neckerchief stretched across mouth.

"No, I'm not Mr. Reaper. Though I'm quite convinced that Talon had made an unethical decision for us to meet in a public place."

"First off, Reaper is fine, second, I guess they just want to think outside the box, you know meeting on top of a roof or a landing pad is so cliché." Reaper gave off a light chuckle.

"Which is why a skull mask would give off the pinnacle of suspicion." Widowmaker added. Reaper gave her a cold stare.

A waiter pulled up besides their table, dressed in a smooth velvet suit. Stereotypical to say the least.

"Guten tag, vhat vould zhe couple be having today?"

Both of them shot a daring glare at the waiter

"We're not a couple!" They both exclaimed almost melodiously.

The waiter smiled gleefully and apologized, taking a couple steps back from the pair.

"Vhat vould zhe lady be having today?"

"Whiskey, make it strong." She replied

"And zhe gentleman?"

"I guess I'll have…scotch." Reaper insisted

"Very vell, your order should arrive shortly." And the waiter left into the kitchen

Widowmaker set her eyes back on Reaper,

"We have less than an hour to make our way to the vantage point, our target is Generalfeldmarschall Ritz whom should be seated at the third left end of the conference room." Widowmaker ecstatically said, causing Reaper to be nearly thrown off form the sheer speed of her sentence.

"Do we have a plan?" Reaper asked.

"Oui, I will set up over the vantage point and have a clear shot, however security conventions in there are tight, security guards, bodyguards, sentries and sensors detect snipers from up to 700 meters. That's where you come in…"

Reaper arched an eyebrow, eagerly awaiting her next words.

"You will have to go inside and **_eliminate_** these nuisances. Providing me leverage to take the shot for our dear General Field Marshall."

Reaper shot up from his seat and reached into his cloak, pulling out his infamous skull mask and removing the disguising ornaments, the hood still covering most of his face whilst the mask finished the job.

"Alright." Reaper growled, "But don't blame me when our target and everyone else in that building is dead before you even shoot." He chuckled as he looked around the mostly desolate restaurant before a shroud of darkness absorbed his form and he was out of sight.

Widowmaker gave a sour look as she in turn exited the restaurant, leaving a dazzled waiter walking towards the empty table with two strong beverages.

 ** _21:42 PM_**

Amèlie strung herself up towards the roof of a nearby office building, placing her rifle next to a tiled wall, crouching behind it and whispering into her earpiece.

"I'm in position, I hope you're not slacking of-"

She was interrupted by several grunts and silenced gunshots emitted through the com link.

 ** _*Blam, blam*_**

* ** _Eurgh! Call reinfor-AGH!*_**

 ** _*Blam*_**

Then a graveled voice spoke, "These silencers are effective, Talon sure does have convenient toys."

"Tch, make sure to stick to the sensors and sentries, those are the primary impediments."

"Hrrmmm, roger that." Reaper replied, signing off in the process.

Amèlie toggled her recon visor, zooming towards the currently empty conference room, she switched to infer-red, illuminating a cluster of red humanoid silhouettes making their way towards the designated chamber, at the same time she realized that certain guards on the opposite side of the premises began disappearing. Her eyes widened, as nearly half the entire building was wiped clear.

"Mon dieu…" She uttered under her breath

 ** _*Beep beep*_**

A blinking emitted from Amèlie's ear, calling for her attention. She tapped the earpiece instantly beginning the conversation.

"Yes?"

A cold voice prowled from the other side, "I've dealt with your sensor problem…"

A clunk could be heard, something heavy hit the floor.

"Didn't put up much of a fight either." Reaper jested.

"Alright good, there's only two more minutes until the conference starts and everyone takes their seat."

"You got it…" Reaper hastily replied and cut off the call.

Amèlie picked up her rifle and was in a crouching position, the rifle placed over a mounting balcony and she looked through the edged scope, turning the dials so that the crosshairs were centered over the entitled seat. The cluster of bodies came flowing in, each one dressed in either a quality suit or a high-ranking military uniform, decorated in medals and honors. All of them shook hands and greeted each other before taking their spaces and began their summit, Ritz was seated exactly where the briefing had mentioned and Widowmaker's crosshairs aligned directly over the mans head.

"Altitude – check, distance – 720 meters, wind speed – inconsequential…the web is woven, you're my prey."

Alarms began blaring out as soon as Amèlie was about to squeeze the trigger.

"Merde, they must have found the bodies!" Amèlie thought to herself, she hastily regained focus, holding her breath. If all those experiments counted for something, her heart rate was an absolute advantage.

She squeezed the trigger, propelling the bullet directly at Ritz's location. However she did not expect that it wasn't glass displayed over the conference room, they were damned disguised pulse shields rendering the bullet useless. Ritz and the other officials began clambering towards the door, escorted by their bodyguards. But when impending the door, the ceiling vent was kicked down by a shadowy individual surrounded by a dark aura, his battle cry clearly received by those around him.

 **"** **DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

Bodies began flying in all directions, guards, officers; ranking officials were all obliterated by the Angel of Death.

Ritz and two other bureaucrats left the room before the massacre was performed and were hastily running towards the center grounds.

"Au revoir." Widowmaker smiled as she slew the now fully exposed target, quickly disposing of the other two 'witnesses' afterwards.

Reaper walked out from the citadel, tossing his Hellfire shotguns to the side with no regard towards them whatsoever. He followed the bullet trail to where Widowmaker was stationed. He held his hand over his ear, sending a transmission to his co-opted partner.

"Nice shot." Reaper complimented as he looked down at the damp Ritz, Widowmaker made a remark of her own.

"Hmm, your skills are not bad, though some tactics are a bit sloppy, however nothing we cannot improve upon." She smiled in a sly yet competitive temper.

"What now?" Reaper questioned,

"Mission accomplie, we return back to Talon headquarters as soon as possible. We'll meet up at Ferzigs Park where a drop ship is scheduled to be there." She shut off her earpiece and was just about to hook off before stopping. She smiled and returned over the com link.

"Tonight was a lively thrill, I do hope you and I will share more obligations in the future Reaper. Adieu." Shortly after she swung off.

Reaper shook his head and was going to pump Ritz another load of pellets before sirens can be heard surrounding the premises, tactical units began unloading off hover trucks.

"Errgghh..." Reaper cracked his neck in annoyance, swirling the dark shadows over himself and disappearing without a trace.


	4. Chapter 4: Serenity

Amèlie reeled her head back onto the back support of the Geisha chair, sighing as she stared at the German Times newspaper,

 ** _"Blutbad ausgehalten – Massacre endured"_**

The petite woman arched her back over the chair and closed her eyes, Talon hover ships zooming past her window and patrols circling outside. She began to experience frequent headaches during the past week, faded memories separating away form each other, a palette of a familiar man displayed in grey, figures in white lab coats displayed over her body, carrying scalpels – slowly coming towards her flesh.

She opened her eyes, quickly shooting herself up from her brief resonance. She was sweating frantically, for the first time her body began to react to an emotion, an emotion she has not felt for a long time. Her eyes shifted towards the blinds, dragging herself towards the window, allowing the invasion of sunlight to illuminate her patterned red room.

"Mon Dieu." Widowmaker muttered. "I think I'm losing my mind." Her form leaned towards the wall, staring off into the beautiful ocean horizon; Talon sure knew where to put their base of operations.

"Hmm, I should be heading towards my next debriefing, but I suppose a rest wouldn't hurt." Widowmaker began strutting herself in her field gear and walked out the room, locking the door behind her.

She made her way to the ground floor, making her way to the private science department, avoiding the cafeteria completely. The laboratory was open to key operatives for scientific debriefing and evaluation, Widowmaker was one of these key operatives. The plating's of the wall was instated with white metallic slate. Separate, open rooms displaying experiments tested on animals, weapon examinations and genetic alterations – and also, effectively the closest place that can be compared to a garden.

There was a private space, displaying lavishly coloured plants and flowers and open mostly to Talon intellectuals, however nothing said anything about a killer with a reputation to uphold.

Amèlie sat over a steel bench, which was bolted to the slate floor. She turned her head as she saw a black widow spider, weaving a patterned web – its legs thoroughly twining its strings with absolute deliberation.

"Fascinant…" Amèlie smiled, admiring the arachnid performing its deed – its compulsory deed, needed to hunt, to eat…to survive. She turned her attention to one of the rooms across the hall; it's serial numbers increasingly familiar.

 ** _Region B-7: GA Facility_**

Her pupils dilated, she stood up instantly walking nervously out of the garden and sliding the doors open to the cafeteria, leaving the laboratory's automated doors slowly closing behind her back. A man in a white lab coat, accompanied by two others dressed much like him saw the nervous woman leave in haste and angst, his face turned sour and his spectacles shone over the white palette.

"Let him know immediately, I'm sure he'll send that mercenary to fix things for him."

* * *

"Enter." a voice from inside the room called out.

Reaper walked in slowly inside the decorated office, pictures strung up across the walls of a formally dressed man standing next to key figures and prominent business owners, a smug expression spread across all of his portrayed portraits.

" **What a douche…"** Reaper thought to himself as he walked down the room standing on the other side of the scented desk. The Talon mogul stared at the wide glass plating's, which occupied the entire back wall – showing an overlook over Talon's main compound. "Reaper is it?" The man began with a sharp tone.

"Yeah…it is." Reaper replied insistently.

"Jesus, it sounds like someone's had a rough childhood. Reaper…heheh."

 **"Fucking jackass."**

Reaper slammed both his taloned gauntlets over the table, clearly becoming impatient, "Why am I here!? Your little goons asked me to see you, saying something about a proposition!?"

The Talon constituent turned his chair around facing the aggravated Reaper only to give a serious expression.

"Know your place mercenary, a man in your position doesn't have the _right_ to confront someone like me. Your lucky to even be seeing my face right now."

Reaper narrowed his eyes, straightening his form and crossing his arms.

"Now onto the matter at hand. I am the Vice-Chairman of this organisation, which is all you need to know, I have called you here regarding your dispute with our central committee last week. I hope you recall these events?"

"Yeah, I recall…"

"Good, they mentioned to me that you are unhappy with how currently Talon has made no effort to locating certain Overwatch affiliates?"

Reaper gave a slow nod; "The deal was that I would take on Talon's prioritised contracts, while they would provide me information and supplies to eradicate _my_ contracts…"

The Vice Chairman smiled, "I understand you have your eye on a certain affiliate who goes by the name…" he flipped a beige folder open, peeking underneath it. "Angela Zeigler?"

"That's none of your business…"

"Oh but it is my business mercenary, you see I've been keeping an eye on your efforts especially. Talon requires more operatives that compile your standards, in fact you might even rival the Spider herself."

Reaper arched an eyebrow, curiously drawn to the mans vague words.

"Please take a seat." The Vice Chairman offered to him with a sweet smile.

"I'd rather stand." Reaper scowled.

The VC's face turned sour after that, "I was hoping we could negotiate on more profitable terms, for you and the organisation." The VC slouched forward, leaning on his desk.

"What if I told you, that we have located Angela Zeigler and have her under total surveillance…"

"That's fan-fucking-tastic, tell me where she is and lets get this over with…"

"Ah ah ah." The VC halted, "You must do something for us in return…"

 **"This guy is so dead…"** "It's fairly simple really, all you have to do is stay with the operative known as Widowmaker – you know her yes?"

Reaper nodded, "And what do you want me to do? Just stay with her? Read her bed time stories?"

"No, I want you to notice any…inconveniences regarding to her psychological state."

"…What?"

"Headaches, inconsistent sleep, staring off into space, anything like that…"

"And why would you need me to record these crazy symptoms?" Reaper asked

"The mental stability of our operatives are essential to the organisation, you will accompany her to every mission she attends and you will analyse every detail, besides you want to know where Ms. Zeigler is don't you?"

A long silence hung in the air as the hollow eyes of Reaper's mask met with the steel, cold eyes of the VC. The VC slicked his hair back and leaned on his chair, "You'll report any findings directly to me, if you don't find anything out of the ordinary you can have this…" He held the beige folder with his hand, a smug expression placed on his face. Reaper turned around, tramping towards the door.

"Oh and mercenary?"

Reaper turned the doorknob, looking back at the shadowy figure.

"I hope you won't deceive us in anyway, Talon has eyes across the world…"

 **"Cool story you perv."** And with that, Reaper left the office slamming the door behind him.

 **"Something's not right, his attitude, the request itself. It's off."** Reaper walked down the corridor, Talon guards shifting away at the mere sight of his form.

* * *

 ** _Talon's debriefing sector_**

The most uncomfortable thing that can happen in a room is silence, and that's exactly what's happening in briefing room.

Three figures sat there staring at each other, the Intelligence officer struggling to speak, the silence broken off by her frail voice.

"Ahem…Operative 27789, this is your new…partner."

Amèlie widened her eyes as she looked at the unresponsive Reaper, sitting to her left with his arms crossed.

"What? This is completely unnecessary; he's a formidable killer of course. But I do not _require_ another distraction to my work."

"Weren't you the one suggesting that you and I worked together more often…?" Reaper retorted.

"Yes, but never in the status of a permanent partnership!"

Reaper growled, "Well I never suggested it either, don't blame me for this shit."

"Ahem…" the Intelligence officer shyly began reading off the Talon issued document, "Due to the growing threat of UN interventions around the world, Talon high command saw it fit to schedule talon operatives into pairs, to maximise mission efficiency…" She paused to find Amèlie's face primed with rage, for Reaper she presumed the same.

 **"Did that VC guy really just establish a new doctrine just for me to spy on this chick?"**

"I prefer to work alone…" Amèlie began, "Partners are just distractions whom you grow too attached to and wound up-"

"Ugggh! It'll be fine! I can take care of myself for crying out loud." Reaper obviously had enough of this rant.

"Operative pairings are to be re-habituated to Sector C, where your rooms are to be adjacent to your standing partner. All operative belongings were relocated to their respectful rooms. Pairings are to report to their current IO for any mission debriefing…"

"Meaning…you?" Reaper questioned

She nodded in a nervous fashion. "M-my name is Sanya, I'll be debriefing your operations from now on…"

"Huh, alright…" Reaper chuckled

Widowmaker rolled her eyes, lifting her leg on top of the other, folding her arms in an irascible form.

"Your rooms are just like the ones you previously had…only next to each other." Sanya presented both of them with keys, having a label on them.

 **Widowmaker: C-7**

 **Reaper: C-8**

"Does that mean we can go now?" Reaper asked

Widowmaker already walked through the door, clearly aggravated. Sanya nodded, "I hope you two get along, it's important to have someone look out for you, even in the most dire of situations." Reaper nodded in agreement and walked outside the room, tailing the irritated Widowmaker.

 **"Sweet girl, hard to believe someone like her ended up working for a shit show like Talon…"**

Reaper caught up with Widowmaker, calling for her to stop. "Hey!" Reaper shouted.

Widowmaker halted, turning around facing the dark figure. Reaper stopped in front of her. Her expression was sour and impatient.

"Why are you so hell bent against working with someone?"

She replied in a cold tone. "Because, those who suggest to work with me either die, or leave me…people are monsters at heart. Men take advantages of those they seem fit, benefitting personal gain."

Reaper paced backwards, not expecting the emotional calibre she would impact towards herself. Her eyes saddened as she slowly turned around and walked towards the massive compound marked:

 **Sector C**

Reaper grabbed her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks. Amèlie was surprised and caught off guard, even nearly tripping over the concrete floor – Reaper shot his arm over her hips, steadying her pose.

"I didn't know it was so personal to you…" Reaper insisted, releasing his grip over her fragile form.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Amèlie retracted, "Come on, we should say hello to our new rooms." Reaper followed her into the building and watched as pairs of Talon operatives accompanied a long corridor, their rooms were at the end and as they walked down to the corridor, remarks were remade.

 _"Freaks…"_

 _"Made for each other…"_

 _"Who's the other guy?"_

 _"Fucking monsters…"_

Amèlie was used to the rising tension and Reaper was no stranger to his fair share of judgemental callouts, Talon soldiers may be one thing. Operatives are another.

"You damned reprobate!" a tall operative in black military grade armor stepped towards Widowmaker, clearly picking a struggle.

"You're no better than a dysfunctional Omnic – I don't care that you're the 'best sniper' on the field. You and your boyfriend here can go to hel-"

Reaper grabbed the operative's face with a taloned hand slamming it into the carbon wall, sending him dazed and confused. He then sent hard punches across his face, finishing him off with an upper cut, sending him flying backwards, landing at the feet of his smaller, yet smarter partner – backing off as Reaper towered over every operative in the corridor.

"So…" Reaper began cracking his knuckles, "Lets get one thing clear, mentioning anything about us will result in you simply dying, and if any of you bastards think about confronting me or the woman behind me, we'll kick your asses…am I understood?"

The operatives turned around, quickly entering their rooms or leaving the building itself either from fear or disregard.

Widowmaker tugged Reaper's trench coat, causing him to turn around to face the petite woman.

"You didn't have to stand up for me, remarks like that are made for people like me…it's what I am."

Reaper shook his head, "If you teach them a lesson, they will never do It again."

A brief silence hung in the air, as they looked at each other in some form of gradual respect.

"Why did you stand up for me?" Amèlie questioned. Reaper smiled gleefully behind his mask,

"Well, its time we started looking out for each other. Haven't you heard…we're partners." Reaper entered his room with his keys and nodded at Amèlie with considerate sentiment before closing the door.

Amèlie stared at the floor, then navigated around the empty corridor. "Partners…" She mumbled to herself, she smiled with a sense of hope and entered her new quarters, closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5: Initiation

Reaper did not like this at all, too young, too inexperienced…and too damned jumpy. Today turned out to be recruitment day, where Talon managed to convince young, strong individuals to undergo various tests to become a Talon soldier, fighting against the corruption and contempt of the UN. These recruits spanned from all corners of the globe, lining up in a disciplined, military fashion. Reminds Reaper of the good old days.

Reaper watched the main courtyard from his room, evaluating the training that these men and women endured. Three figures stood out in particular, presumably their 'drill sergeants', were standing in front of them, barking orders and punitive drills.

 **"Talon actually persuaded these people to their crazy agenda? That's pretty ruthless, coming from** ** _me."_**

Reaper closed the bindings to the window and dismantled the heavy trench coat and armor plating off his chest, his gauntlets were tossed to the side whilst his shotguns were placed on a nearby desk. He walked towards the bathroom door, entering it with a hollow sigh and placed himself in front of the mirror. His hand slowly placed itself over the scarred mask and removed it from his face, relocating it next to the sink.

 _Reyes_ looked at himself, his features were tanned and fine, no markings of being dead ever presented itself, he would have the good doctor to thank for that. Reyes continued to look into the mirror, his hazel eyes clearly venting the mixed emotions of his past. Anger, regret, sentiment…passion? Reyes undressed the rest of his clothing, distinguished scars placed all over his toned body, walked inside the shower room, embracing the warm water engulfing his body.

Once his refreshing shower was complete, Reaper returned himself into his heavy field gear, the distinguished skull mask placed over his face once more. He looked outside to find the recruits had switched to boxing routines, a feeling of intrigue and enthusiasm suddenly urged the Angel of Death to dive closer into Talon's training routine. Reaper opened the door to his quarters, leaving the area and locking the door, he quickly glanced to the right, seeing his partners door closed, she might've left or could still be in there but Reaper walked in a quick pace towards the main courtyard. Upon reaching the vast capacity the three instructors quickly turned their attention to the dark figure, their faces holding no remorse or welcoming to their new guest. The recruits caught the eyes of the instructors, turning their heads to face Reaper.

 **"Huh, guess they don't like to be interrupted…"** Reaper thought to himself.

One of the instructors whispered to what seemed to be the 'head instructor'. His baldhead may be the only distinguishing feature to describe him and the noticeable scar over his lip. He turned to the recruits, signaling them to continue their routine and walked towards Reaper with a cold stare.

"You're that mercenary who managed to convince my superiors that you're the real shit aren't you?"

Reaper looked down at the annoyed instructor, making no comment to his pointless quarrels.

"Are you deaf? Huh, you must think you're real tough eh? Well I don't appreciate those who get undeserved positions in Talon's ranks."

"Well I don't appreciate those with receding hairlines to tell me what to do, so back off ass hole."

This clearly triggered the head instructor and set the other two on alert. The instructors turned around and signaled the recruits to head to Talon's barracks, led by an automated sentry. Reaper clearly knew that these goons wanted the four of them to be alone, no operations were carried out today, and Talon soldiers whom patrolled the fortress rarely came over to the courtyard, after all these instructors _were_ the guards to the main courtyard.

"Alright, tough guy…" the head instructor began

"Time to teach you a lesson you won't forget."

Reaper cracked his neck and replied, "I hope your skills are better than your boxing lessons."

The three instructors surrounded the desolate Reaper; the one in the back was the first to throw a punch. Quickly Reaper caught his arm over his shoulder, tugging his whole body forward over his head and his back landed with a thump. The second instructor sent a roundhouse kick directly towards Reaper's face. Reaper drifted to the side, the kick steering away from the instructor's desolate target. The Angel of Death sent a punch into the instructor's face, his body plummeting to the ground.

Reaper turned to find the head instructor nervous and anxious.

"Your turn baldy…"

He quickly drew a military short knife from the sheathe attached to his vest.

"Naw freak, I'm going to carve you up like a pig!" He lunged towards the shadowy figure, yet he disappeared into a dark aurora of black smoke and mist. The instructor hastily looked around, the mist clogging his line of sight.

"Hehehahaha." A cackle from a mellowing voice can be heard from the mist, echoing through the confined space of mist and fog.

"W-what is this!? C-come out you coward!"

"Right here…" Reaper took him into a chokehold behind him and forced himself downward next to the floor, slowly his targets conscious began slipping away, falling into a desolate sleep.

Reaper released the instructor from his clasp, brushing his hands together.

"That was a good warm up…" he looked at the three pathetic individuals lying there unconscious.

"If you can hear me…" Reaper crouched next to the head instructor, grasping the back of his collar.

"Don't question my abilities ever again, otherwise you'll get more than just a slight headache…" He let go of the man's collar, letting gravity do the work for him.

Reaper rolled his shoulders back, and sauntered towards the compound of the Talon fortress.

* * *

 ** _Refectory Region_**

Widowmaker sat alone over the steel benches; her forearms leaned over the coffee table in front of her. The cafeteria was empty, being recruitment day – most of the soldiers and operatives are on duty or assisting the instructors. Her eyes stared into the hazy reflection displayed on the table, her hands soon clenching into fists as her yellow eyes reflected itself into her mind.

She turned her forearm to display the black tattoo displayed reading _'Cauchemar – Nightmare'_. The woman massaged the soft spots around her temple, clearly still recovering from the nostalgic reminiscence in the science department.

Reaper walked through the thin doorway, surprised to see that the normally bustling cafeteria was empty, the lights were turned off, the food was scrapped off the display cases and the only illumination of light came from the natural rays of sunlight, invading through the slit windows beneath the roof.

His head turned to find the reminiscing Widowmaker, closing her eyes and resting her head on one arm. Reaper tilted his head in slight curiosity and walked towards the petite woman, sliding a chair towards the table and sitting down with an intermediate thump. The woman's eyes swung open, suddenly shooting upright, just like how a guilty schoolgirl was caught sleeping during a lecture.

"Not enough sleep?" Reaper opened up.

Widowmaker shook her head, returning to a more comfortable state. "No, I'm just…thinking."

Her tone was shaking; she hasn't said that word for however long she was under Talon's grip.

"Hmph, sometimes I wonder what runs through your head. You're an erratic individual aren't you?" Reaper leaned back on his chair, folding his arms in a contented state.

"Well 'partner'…" Widowmaker stated

"There's a lot you don't know about me…and there's a lot I don't know about you, besides your occupation."

"Still riled up about the whole partner thing huh?"

Widowmaker nodded, "And if I wanted to know something about you. I would start with the face behind that mask."

Reaper chuckled in a low growl.

"Well, it looks we're gonna have to know each other more before we get to this little thing." Reaper tapped his mask with a sharp claw.

Before Widowmaker could reply a beeping could be heard from her gauntlet. She tapped the indicator, her eyes scanning over the tiny tablet. Her head looked up at the dark figure opposite to her.

"We have to get to the debriefing sector immediately…" Her tone was sharp and demanding.

"It's recruitment day…all operations are supposed to be-"

Reaper paused as the impatient Widowmaker shot herself out of her chair and walked towards him. She forcefully dragged her arm around his and pulled him out of his seat, a strength he undoubtedly questioned.

"This one is exclusively for us…" Widowmaker began, "And I intend to find out what it is about."

Reaper shifted his arm out of the woman's grip, and frustratingly agreed.

"There goes my free day…" Reaper grudged as the pair exited the compound, not knowing what would be provided for them as they walked towards their next destination.

* * *

 ** _Talon's debriefing sector_**

Sanya looked at the two companions as Widowmaker, attentive and eager for what she had to say, and Reaper, ironically impatient and angered. It was as if one day ago, the attitudes have been swapped.

"What are we waiting for…?" Reaper shot a cold glare at Sanya.

The woman cleared her throat and announced, "Widowmaker, Reaper…this mission has been issued by the Vice Chairman of Talon and approved by the board of intelligence and signed off by the _Chairman_ himself." She paused for a brief moment, clearing her throat in the process.

"Operatives chosen are to execute this procedure:

\- This mission is strictly a recon assignment

\- Assassination toward the given target will not be performed unless authorized by the board of intelligence."

"That's it!?" Reaper and Widowmaker said almost simultaneously.

Sanya jerked backwards, appalled at the sudden similarity these two instantly shared. "T-there's more…" she chuckled.

"This operation requires you to be under a timeframe of two weeks, the target must be analysed with proper exertion and accuracy." Sanya slid two folders towards the pair.

"Your target…" she said.

"Merde…what a waste of time." Widowmaker exorted, "I'm an assassin, not a girl scout."

 **"What's Talon trying to pull off?"** Reaper thought to himself.

The pair opened their folders to discover who was the lucky candidate of being 'under severe reconnaissance'.

"Jason Hunt, the Secretary General of the UN?" Reaper questioned in a biased tone.

Sanya shrugged, "I only brief the operations, not make them."

"Why couldn't they get some other Talon guys to do this?" Reaper asked.

Sanya once again shrugged. Amèlie clearly wasn't going to argue, "Very well, I'm sure Talon has their reasons for the both of us to go together…" She turned to Reaper with a contempt look. "The good general is currently residing in Belgium, so we should prepare tomorrow. For now I suppose we should get our current affairs here in order and get ready."

"Then it's settled, dismissed operatives." Sanya concluded.

Reaper stormed out of the room, walking towards the massive offices in the center of the Talon fortress.

* * *

"Come in." a voice from inside the room called.

An infuriated Reaper stormed himself inside. Slamming his hands onto the desk.

"If you keep doing that, you'll end up breaking the table…" The VC looked up with a sharp stare.

"What are you playing at?" Reaper asked the man with an intimidating growl.

The VC placed down his gold-crusted pen, clasping his hands together and placing them in front of him. "Well mercenary, we're providing an opportunity for your…covert task."

Reaper stared at the man with a desolate expression. "I've been through enough covert operations to know that most of them don't end up well…" Reaper insisted.

"Well mercenary, provide me with the information I need, and you might have this…" The VC withdrew a beige folder, as if it's been there to purposely hold Reaper's better judgment for ransom.

Reaper crossed his arms and hastily replied.

"This assignment really has no affect towards Talon's standing goals does it? Analysing the UN Secretary General and all that bull."

The VC shook his head, "On the contrary mercenary, it would benefit the organisation significantly. This assignment was purely a coincidence to provide you with an opportune moment to complete the other task on hand."

 **"This guy is hiding something about Widowmaker, and he's doing a shit job at doing that. I'm going to find out what the hell they're doing to her."**

"Alright…" Reaper agreed, "Sure, why the hell not…I'm just Talon's pervert now huh?"

The VC merely smiled and picked up his pen, continuing his routine.

Reaper turned around and walked towards the open door, slamming it shut behind him. The dark figure descended the tall building and found a patient Widowmaker, leaning against the entry wall.

"What are you doing here?" Reaper asked his companion, her eyes giving a slight twitch.

"I should be asking you that…" The woman replied, "I was wondering if we should discuss the assignment together, you know? Know our tactics and strategies a bit more while we're at it."

"Uh, sure?" Reaper sheepishly replied. "What's with the sudden approach?"

Amèlie paused, as if a feeling of warmth had consumed her cold form. A feeling she hasn't thought existed.

"W-well…" She stuttered.

"I have hope that you might be the first person to _ever_ earn my trust…and I suppose we may work better together if we…know more about each other?"

Reaper tilted his head in confusion but chuckled, "Heh, alright. Lets talk about the mission…"

Widowmaker smiled, "Merveilleux! We'll meet at the cafeteria." She left in a quick bound, strutting out of the building. Reaper looked at the woman as she walked away from him – excited for the event. A feeling of guilt, anger, and hesitance suddenly dropped to his gut. But another feeling tore into his mind.

Serenity? No.

Hate? No.

It was passion…an emotion long driven out of Reaper's hateful concentration that it caused Reaper to dawn this whole pseudonym. Reaper shook his head and followed the woman, his thoughts continuously racing through his condemned mind.

* * *

The associates stood over the Talon landing pad, the aroma of mystery and insecurity surrounded them as the drop ship landed over the placement. The pair embarked inside the vehicle, not a typical drop ship as you may think – a private jet seemed more appropriate as the interior was extravagant.

Reaper sat opposite to his partner over the small coffee table bolted to the plane. Amèlie's rifle was placed neatly into the convenient weapons rack provided next to the entrance. The ship began humming before lifting itself above the floor and drifted to its course.

A silence hung in the air as time passed inside the aircraft. It soon ended as Amèlie broke into a small chuckle.

"Death Blossom huh?" Amèlie mocked in a sociable tone.

"Shut up…" Reaper replied, crossing his arms and looking outside the sterile window.

The trip was pleasant and smooth. Time had passed as the ship landed over a Talon outpost located in Belgium. The pair disembarked and immediately begun preparations for their assignment, they approached the garrison's Intelligence officer and he had provided them with eccentric information.

"The public is completely unaware of this, but the Secretary General often resides in a nearby hotel, the VIP room is visible to a specific apartment behind the hotel itself. Talon has already provided this room for you and all necessities have been implemented, make your way their now though I would advise you both to get into something more comfortable." He looked at Reaper in a sickened glower. "Especially you…" He handed both of them the keys to the entrance to the apartment door.

Reaper growled at him before accompanying Widowmaker into the separate change rooms.

Reaper gowned himself in his previous disguise when he assembled with Widowmaker back in Germany. Widowmaker sported a black tank top with a white fur jacket on top of it while blue jeans finished the look. She may have looked too casual but whatever gets into the hotel without any suspicion. The pair packed their previous belongings into separate luggage and walked towards the residence. Upon entering the building and taking the lift to the top floor, they quickly walked inside their room, to find it surprisingly expensive. Its living space was quite vast, beds were placed oppositely from each other, the bathroom and kitchen sink were placed in separate rooms.

"Home sweet home…" Reaper exclaimed. He placed his luggage over an empty space and began placing his armor and weapons on top of the bed; Widowmaker dropped hers and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said in a composed tone, taking a white towel and her spandex field gear and closed the door.

"Just gonna leave me with all the heavy lifting huh?" Reaper remarked as he took her bag and unloaded its contents, distributing them across the wardrobe…including undergarments.

Amèlie closed her eyes as the running water splattered across her orchid skin, the warmth caressing her form as her raven-purple hair spread itself across her back. She placed her hands on the wall as she looked down at the swirling water draining into the sink.

"Gèrard…" She muttered to herself. Her eyes widened as she slowly placed the pieces of a complex puzzle together. Her vision blurred as a grey depiction of two men in white lab coats positioned themselves over her figure, one holding a note book – writing furiously into its pages, the other carrying a scalpel.

 _"Are you sure she's still asleep?"_

 _"Of course doctor…don't fret."_

 _"Very well, alert the Vice Chairman – we'll begin immediately."_

Amèlie snapped herself back into reality, the water still running down her spider tattoo. She turned off the water and walked outside the space, drying herself with the towel and fitting herself into her gear. Her hair was left untied as she opened the bathroom door to find an already dressed Reaper, adjusting his left gauntlet and placing his shotguns into his trench coat.

Reaper looked up from his adjustments and looked at the woman with vague curiosity.

"No sign of the guy we're supposed to look for." Reaper stated, turning his head towards the window. "Looks like he isn't home…"

Amèlie continued to dry her hair with the bath towel, throwing it to the floor whilst tying her hair with a thick hairband.

"Then we'll simply wait…" Widowmaker replied, finishing off the knot.

"So how's this gonna work?" Reaper asked, turning his head back – facing the renewed woman. Amèlie shrugged.

"The classic rotation? I'll stay up while you take a nap?" Reaper insisted.

"I don't need sleep." The woman replied.

Reaper shrugged, "Suit yourself, I recommend you do get some shut eye. In the mean time, I guess I'll go to bed…" Reaper clambered himself into the bed, resting himself in a comfortable position.

"Oh and one more thing…" Reaper looked towards the woman, taking a seat overlooking the room.

"This stays on." Reaper tapped his skull mask with a sharp claw, and with that Reaper turned himself over soon overcome to slumber.

Amèlie merely smiled and whispered to herself, "Oh don't worry, it'll stay on…for now."


	6. Chapter 6: Recon

Amèlie writhed over her seat, a feeling of difficult nostalgia instantly gripped her figure. Two hours had passed and the room across them was empty, no sign of anyone walking in or out of the premises. She turned her head to the slumbering mercenary, wriggling himself upright to face the roof, his broad chest rising in a steady rhythm as his heavy breaths walled the atmosphere. Amèlie tilted her head, staring at the scratched mask of her companion, subsequently her curiosity peaked.

 **"** **What made you like this…?"** Widowmaker asked herself, placing her hand over her chin. She slowly moved her chair to the side of his bed, taking a more careful look into the desolate mask. It was hard to tell his expression through the covering, however it seemed evident that he was still asleep, his inhales and exhales remained in a steady pace.

Amèlie slowly reached her hand towards the white façade, clearly vented towards the ambitious reveal of the man behind the mask. She gently placed her fingers over the cover, brushing lightly against the dents and scratches. Her hand was instantly caught amongst the taloned gauntlet of Reaper, his head slowly turning to face her.

"Don't even think about it…" Reaper intimidated, however sending no response to his comrade. She shot her hand out of his grip, massaging the area.

"A woman gets curious, you can't blame me." She smiled sardonically, giving Reaper a slight sense of annoyance.

"Is he in there?" Reaper asked, the woman shook her head and stood up.

"No, and something feels off about that…" Widowmaker replied, leaning herself against the wall and observed the city through the window. The streets were busy and the traffic was slow – another fine evening in the city of Brussels. Reaper leapt himself off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Give the guy a bit of time, who knows what the geezer is up to…" Reaper insisted as he removed the heavy gauntlets off his firm hands. He stopped at the bathroom entrance, turning his head over his shoulder. "No peeking…" Reaper averred and closed the door behind him.

Widowmaker chuckled and turned her attention to the beautiful and charming city that stood before her.

Reyes stood still as the water continued to roll down his body. He was never the type to say or think much, but when he's with her, he can open up slightly – and that's something he does not do very often…the last time he opened up to someone resulted in Overwatch headquarters to be burned down.

Gabriel turned the valves off, feeling that it was time to conclude. He dried himself off with his own towel and refitted himself back into his gear. Reaper walked outside to find the chair in which Widowmaker was sitting on – empty.

"…Hmph." Reaper uttered as he scanned the room to identify the whereabouts of his disappeared companion. He looked through the kitchen to find it empty, the living room – obviously empty…the bathroom? Empty. Reaper was dazed and confused before he peered inside he laundry room, and lord behold – a sleeping Widowmaker slouching over the cover of the machine, whom seemed to drop a basket of pedestrian clothes due to this overcome slumber.

 **"** **You're kidding me…"** Reaper thought to himself, eagerly awaiting any explanation that can be provided. Reaper growled as he picked up the dozed woman and walked back to the living room where the beds were placed, he gently settled her form on the bed – adjusting the pillow and placing the blanket over her.

"I don't need sleep…" Reaper mocked in a twisted French accent. He chuckled and walked back to the laundry room to pick up all the scattered laundry into the washing machine.

* * *

Amèlie slowly opened her eyes, gradually setting herself up from the comfortable bed. She rubbed her head and let out a refreshed moan as her vision slowly recovered from the blurry reminiscence, she looked around the room, suddenly realizing what state she was in and frantically threw the covers off her legs and leapt off the bed.

Her ears picked up a distinct sound, sounded like someone – cutting? A kitchen knife can be heard repeatedly cutting conversant objects. She walked over to the kitchen, peering inside – Reaper had removed his trench coat to avoid any stains that could be provided, his mask was still donned and all he sported was a black t-shirt, which would've resided beneath the heavy armor.

Reaper was cutting fruit – an image that would've appalled many, the Angel of Death, the Shadow in the corner, Lucifer's spear…was cutting fruit. Amèlie was shocked at the sight, considering her opinions on the dark figure would've been similar to most.

"I'm not deaf, I heard you hopping out of the bed moments ago – come in and take a seat…" Reaper insisted, his head still focused on the events in front of him. Amèlie, stunned at his perceptive senses, walked inside and took a seat. Reaper turned around, holding a plate of beautiful layers of various fruits. He placed the plate gently on the table and pushed it slightly in front of Widowmaker. She looked up at him, her face gleaming with amusement.

"Is this what you do in your spare time?" She asked.

"Fruit might be the only thing that I can make edible – actual cooking isn't my forte." Reaper responded as he cleaned himself and placed his breastplate, gauntlets and trench coat into their rightful place.

"Besides, after what I've seen the other day – it looks like you need some nutrients."

Amèlie gave him an embarrassed look, knowing he caught her in such a vulnerable position.

"We'll never speak of that again – that stays in this room and this room only." Widowmaker ordered, her eyes becoming stern. Reaper nodded, taking a seat across her and slouching forward.

"Our guy hasn't shown up yet…starting to think Talon's pranking us." Reaper asserted towards the occupied Widowmaker.

"Well it doesn't look like he's coming over anytime soon…" Widowmaker exclaimed, placing a strawberry into her mouth. Reaper snarled as the whirring of the washing machine continuously rumbled across the room, a smirk emerged on his face.

"So…" Reaper began, "How was your nap?"

Widowmaker scowled at the wraith, clearly aggravated. "I thought I told you that we won't ever speak of that incident…ever."

Reaper chuckled in a mellow tone as he stood up from his chair, walking towards the beeping machine – signaling the completion of the fresh clothes Reaper placed inside. Reaper walked into the laundry room, dragging all the pedestrian clothes out of the machine and shoving them inside the nearby drier.

"Y'know…" Reaper called out from across the room, "You ever handled stuff domestically? It's hard to get stuff across the room alone…"

Widowmaker paused from her eating, those words echoing into her conscious. What did she experience before those events? What was her life like with Gérard? A domestic housewife with no say in any event in her man's life? An abusive relationship with no one to save her? The worst part of that was…she didn't know.

Her mind was blank; her eyes were hollow with confusion and mystery. However one thing was clear, the relationship _was_ blank, much like the blank memories flowing through her conscious.

"Well?" Reaper called as he walked inside the room, a second whirring of the machine clouding the environment. Widowmaker shook her head, returning her gaze to the dark figure standing over her.

"I'm a killer…" The woman replied, "Not a maid."

Reaper smiled behind his mask, giving a brief nod and returned to the living room, planting himself next to the window. Widowmaker took a long pause, staring at the plate of fruit presented to her, she took the fork planted into another strawberry and placed it into her mouth.

 **"** **My past, was my past…the future is mine. Gérard…I'm so sorry."**

* * *

"Hey Widow!" Reaper shouted across the room, instantly grasping her attention. She shot up from the kitchen table and rushed towards the window in which the wraith stood next to.

"Look who decided to show up…"

Widowmaker tapped her recon visor, the metallic flaps placed over her eyes. It was him alright – the Secretary walked inside the room accompanied by three bodyguards…and surprisingly a lovely escort.

"Hmph, looks like Talon just made this day a bit more interesting." Reaper smirked, folding his arms.

Widowmaker scoffed as the three bodyguards remained outside whilst the Secretary closed the door, locking himself with the young escort and ultimately closing the blinds.

"Isn't he married?" Reaper added as the pair turned their heads to look at each other. Widowmaker chuckled at the remark as they returned their attention to the scene presented to the building in front of them. Widowmaker once more tapped the metallic headpiece, switching her vision to infra-red. The red silhouette's engaged in a deep interaction, the two figure's obvious interaction sparking a sudden realization in Amèlie's mind.

"Talon must be wanting us to find exposable exploits for the Secretary-General, ruining his reputation…adroit." Widowmaker remarked as she turned her head towards the phantom standing next to her.

"Yeah…that must be it." Reaper replied, shaking his head.

 **"** **If only she knew what Talon wants me to do…"**

Widowmaker initiated a recording expedient inside her visor, monitoring the actions of the couple, the silhouettes soon moving towards the window , the blinds fluttering open as the heated couple relentlessly crashed into the blinds, swinging them open.

"Parfait…" Widowmaker exclaimed, zooming her visor towards the woman's face – the secretary general's along with it.

"Jesus, they're really getting into it…" Reaper remarked as his eyes were fixed into the scene presented in front of him.

"This is all we need…" Widowmaker stood up as she tapped her visor, retracting the metallic flaps. "For know we should wait for the next week and a half to see what else this fiend will get up to."

Reaper chuckled beneath his breath, "I knew this was skeptical, a UN Secretary – General lurking in a luxury hotel in _Brussels."_

Widowmaker giggled in an innocent character, her hand instantly clasping over her mouth, her orchid face flaring in a bright pink.

"Cute laugh…" Reaper implied, "Never thought you had a sense of humor…"

Widowmaker shook her head, her expression turning stale and emotionless. "I-I'm going to take a shower." Widowmaker stuttered, turning herself towards the secluded room whilst grabbing a white towel from the wardrobe.

"Don't fall asleep in there." Reaper jested as he sat down over the kitchen table, inspecting his Hellfire shotguns.

Amèlie rolled her eyes as she walked inside the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She undressed herself and walked into the showerhead, turning the valves, allowing the water to consume her form. Bathrooms, a weird place for one to think, but a place where Amèlie _can_ think – her ideas, her memories, her emotions, they were all there in a confined space.

She closed her eyes as her fingers ran through her silky hair, contemplating her decisions and emotions towards her companion. His attitude was brooding, dark and slightly childish, however she can see that behind those immature remarks and gestures – she can see pain. An aching conscious urging to release itself to someone, anyone, as long as _someone_ was willing to listen. She understood this pain all to well, the feeling of being released.

Amèlie cleared the rest of her body and turned the valves, drying herself off with the towel and refitting herself in her field gear. She walked outside the room, finding a reminiscing Reaper, clasping his shotgun in one hand and a cloth in the other. Widowmaker strutted towards the kitchen table, taking a seat opposite towards the specter.

Reaper looked up from his motion, and looked at the woman who set her eyes towards him with a deep stare.

"…Why are you looking at me like that?" Reaper asked, slightly intimidated by the silence that hung in the air.

Her eyes gazed into the hollow mask a while longer before she broke the silence, "Why are you like this…?"

Reaper placed his Hellfire onto the table leaning on his wooden chair. "Not sure I understand the question." He growled

She asked once more in an impatient tone, "Why are you like this? Why have you taken this persona?"

Reaper ignored the question, returning to his inspection. Widowmaker narrowed her eyes, clearly demanding an answer.

"Why are you hunting Overwatch affiliates? What brought about this specific category?"

"Stop…" Reaper growled.

"Were you apart of Overwatch? A renegade? A spy?"

"I said stop…" Reaper snarled as his grip on his Hellfire was clenched tightly on the handle, his finger tugging on the trigger.

Widowmaker tilted her head; she knew her clarifications were drilling deeper into the mindset of the Angel of Death. She continued her remarks, to her thoughts they were meaningless and made up – however she couldn't be any closer to the truth.

"Huh, you might've even been a significant figure in Overwatch, betrayed by someone close, girlfriend maybe? But I suppose only you would kn-"

"I said _enough!_ " Reaper roared, slamming his fist into the wooden table.

Amèlie shot herself back, unaware that she had unintentionally triggered a nerve ending towards her companion. Reaper stared into her desolate eyes; he knew that she was unaware of who he was and what he stood for. However some things are best left unknown. Reaper stood up and slowly walked towards the bathroom, sliding his gauntlets off his hands and closed the door behind him.

Amèlie felt guilty after the events, walking towards the window. She leaned herself against the wall, looking outside the vibrant glass. Grey clouds began to form over the city – signaling a storm, her eyes shifted to the Secretary's apartment, finding the blinds closed. She had to admit, her actions weren't in any way beneficial towards their relationship. However she had to know what was tearing away into his soul, which was if he even had one.

* * *

Widowmaker's eyes grew heavy, resulting in her descending to her bed and falling into a deep slumber, the sounds of the rain drops plummeting onto the glass window and the more condense noises erupting from the bathroom.

Reaper walked outside the bathroom, looking at the petite woman – who was clearly asleep. He sat over to the bed opposite to hers and arched his back against the bedpost. His eyes locked on to the woman, her figure displayed in a fragile, vulnerable state…it was beautiful to say the least.

 **"** **Some things should remain unknown…for the sake of your sanity – and the sake of mine."**

Reaper hopped out of his bed and walked towards his partner's, gently rolling the blanket to cover her shoulders.

"Like a baby…" Reaper whispered to himself before walking back to his bed. He surprised himself – being the sentimental type was never really his thing. But it felt good…refreshing, and a new change of pace for the wraith. Reaper laid himself over the bed, his mask staring into the ceiling with a neutral expression.

It's been nearly three hours and he couldn't sleep. He stared outside the window to find it being dark out and the rain accompanying it doesn't help. Reaper sighed as he hoped something across the apartment would pop up, however nothing was provided, the room was empty with no light inside.

Reaper shot out of his bed, flicking the blanket off his body and discarding his heavy trench coat.

"Fuck it." Reaper said to himself as he walked over to the cabinet to find it displaying a series of different wines and liquors.

"Where's the scotch…? Reaper asked himself as his sharp fingers ran across the line of alcohol.

"Here it is!" Reaper exclaimed with glee as he settled the bottle and wine glass over the kitchen table, resting his back over the wooden chair. He poured himself a glass before lifting his skull mask off his face and placing it beside the golden decanter.

 _Reyes_ was never much of a drinker, but ever since the 'incident' in Switzerland, he found out that it made him comfortable and relaxed. He chugged down the glass, painfully swallowing the liquid substance in one gulp. Gabriel reeled his head back and stared into the ceiling. Reyes gripped the glass cup with a firm clench, the alcohol slowly working into his system; he leaned his body forward and slouched over the wooden table, his hazel eyes glaring into the dusty reflection displayed over the golden bottle.

 **"** **I guess I should apologise after she wakes up - life's too short to hold grudges, after all…me of all people should know that."**

Gabriel placed the glass cup over the table and poured himself another segment of the yellow liquor and taking another guzzle.

"Good scotch…" Reyes muttered to himself as he stared at the bottle. He dismantled his heavy trench coat and placed it around the chair, freeing himself from the congested upbringing before tugging his gauntlets off his hands and relaxed over the chair.

Gabriel never really thought about what he was going to do after he found Angela, best he could think of was that she could somehow find a way to revert his current state, these abilities were useful and potentially lifesaving…but at what cost?

 **"** **Wonder if Angela tried the same thing for lil ol' Jack…"** Reyes wondered as he placed his hand over his chin. He stood up from his seat to walk over to the cabinet, to see if he can find anything else that's worth drinking, however once he turned towards the cabinet's direction, he found a wide-awake Widowmaker standing in the kitchen doorway. Her eyes fixed completely over the wraith's face.

The two stood there motionless, their gaze locked in a mysterious, anxious and ambivalent tendency.

"Bonjour…" The woman broke out in a shaky tone.

Reyes stared into the yellow eyes of his companion, no words escaping his mouth. What will he do now? …What will _they_ do now?


	7. Chapter 7: Reflection

**"** **Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic."**

Now for anyone who assumes that they know the Angel of Death would adopt the perception that Reyes would kill anyone who would see his face. However Gabriel saw no need, as the woman doesn't even know who he is.

"You're…Gabriel Reyes...?"

…Or not.

Reyes sighed as he slowly retracted back into his seat, pouring himself another glass of scotch, "Congratulations Widow, you found out who I am…" the man sighed sarcastically as he downed the yellow liquid with a hard gulp. His eyes quickly shot towards the woman who was taking a seat in front of him.

"How… _do_ you know who I am anyway?" Reyes questioned with a stern expression. Amèlie leaned forward as her lips began parting.

"Someone who was very dear to me was associated with you in a way…"

Gabriel arched his eyebrow, clearly interested in this assumption. Associated with him? He doesn't get many associates these days, worse yet back in Overwatch.

"And who was this guy?" Reyes asked as he poured himself another glass.

Amèlie perched her lips as her eyes stared into the oak table below her, "It's…sensitive." She replied in a depressed manner, her hands soon clenching into fists – clearly her mental state was going through trauma.

Reyes tilted his head and slid his glass towards the woman. She looked up and saw the man smiling in a charming outfit.

"Helps me relax, good year this one." Gabriel insisted as he took another glass cup from the cabinet and placed it in front of him – pouring the glass afterwards. Amèlie held the cup with both hands, in fact she wasn't even sure alcohol would have an effect towards her genetically engineered body, hell she couldn't even feel the air conditioning in the apartment elevator.

Amèlie nonetheless gulped the yellow tonic and instantly slammed the glass cup onto the table, her face turning bitter and harsh. She shook her head and tapped two fingers on the table repeatedly – signaling another round. Reyes took the yellow bottle and hovered it over her glass bottle, dispensing a mesmerizing flow of a golden stream into the woman's cup.

"I'm…not sure who he is…" Amèlie opened up after Gabriel settled the bottle down, "All I know was that…his name was Gèrard…" A long silence followed, as Reyes' eyes began to widen – a sudden realisation hit his conscience.

"And…I loved him…" Widowmaker cried, desolate tears ran down her emotionless face, as if a rogue Omnic managed to grasp onto the last remnants of its soul, conscience…and emotion.

"Amèlie…?" Reyes leaned forward – eager to set his eyes over the familiar appearance.

Amèlie shot her eyes towards the wraith, her hands wiping the empty tears off her face.

"What did they…do to you?" Gabriel questioned as Amèlie continued her explanation.

"Gèrard always looked up to the founding members of Overwatch, including you Gabriel. Sometimes he would praise you all…more than he would praise me." Amèlie stared into the oak table before guzzling down the liquor in front of her.

Well this was a massive turn for the pair; Gabriel doesn't know what to do anymore. He discovers that one of the most infamous killers in Talon's organization was Amèlie Lacroix – Gabriel's acquaintance through Gèrard, whilst Talon has him reeled to a leash with information regarding to Dr. Ziegler, the only person who possibly knows what actually happened to him.

Reyes turned around and took another bottle of scotch, placing alongside the previous one.

"Looks like this conversation's gonna need a lot more than just cups…" Gabriel implied as he slid the glass cups to the side and capped the second bottle open.

Amèlie took the bottle closest to her and capped the lid open. She slid the top into her mouth and began tugging the bottle downwards, the liquor slowly draining into the woman's system. Gabriel sat there appalled by the sight; he never thought she had a sense of humor…or an iron liver.

Reyes clutched the second bottle and in turn, took a swig from the bottle. Briefly the room was only a continuous relay of drinks and tugs.

Reyes broke the silence with a short chuckle, "So…this is what they want."

Amèlie looked up from the bottle and looked into the dusty eyes of the phantom across her.

"Talon _did_ something to you, didn't they Amèlie?" Gabriel asked with a stern tone.

Amèlie gave no response – her eyes drifting from his face to turn towards the living room. It seemed evident that she had no interest to further the conversation and itched herself off her seat and edged towards the living room.

A hand shot out from nowhere - grasping her wrist, causing the woman to stop and turn. Her eyes were set into the fervent observes of the specter, his grip tightening.

"Amèlie…what did they do to you?" Reyes asked in a guilty attitude. Gabriel never thought that Amèlie would be the significant killer who stood in front of him, from the beginning her face always seemed familiar however it never occurred to him that it would be the sweet, caring and beautiful woman he once knew. Yes, she was beautiful. Reyes always had an eye towards the petite woman – however knowing she was married towards an old friend; he respected the relationship and kept his distance. Now the only thing that was racing towards his head was…did she really commit?

The woman parted her lips yet no words escaped from her mouth, as if a potential gun was pointed towards her head and the trigger would be pulled if she dared to share anything. This was not the case, Amèlie simply didn't want to say thing.

"Gabriel…" The woman managed to part, "Please…help me."

Reyes loosened his grip as he was taken back from those words.

"Help you?" Reyes questioned.

Amèlie nodded, her eyes slowly beginning to tear. Only this time the tears were real. Her finger ran across her face and tapped on her temple – signaling a cause of pain and distraught.

Gabriel observed the woman's actions and expressions, suddenly jumping to a conclusion.

 _"_ _Headaches, inconsistent sleep, staring off into space, anything like that…"_

 _"_ _The mental stability of our operatives are essential to the organisation…"_

 **"** **Damned bastards…"** Reyes thought to himself as he returned into reality, Amèlie's face becoming more and more distressed.

"Those bastards altered you…rearranged your system…" Reyes began to flutter in rage before turning to the woman.

"…They probably made you commit over Gèrard, didn't they?"

Amèlie unknowingly nodded as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Only now I remember…" Amèlie began, "When Talon took me into those chambers…and operated on me."

"That's enough…" Reyes growled as he dawned his skull mask back over his face and tugged his gauntlets over his hands.

"I'm getting you fixed…I've had enough of Talon's charades – always gave me a heart ache anyway." Reaper tugged his Hellfires into his trench coat and wandered into the living room.

Amèlie seemed to recover most of her emotions and memories, however Talon's control was seemingly adequate as she began to flutter in eccentric orders.

"I'm staying here until I complete my mission…" Amèlie barked towards the wraith.

"Fucking crazy? Forget Talon and forget about this endeavour, I'm getting you fixed…for your sake…" Just then, a bullet flew into the room, shattering the glass window. It came from the Secretary's room, a silenced sniper rifle barrel can be seen poking out from the window – armed by a bodyguard with Belgian authorities accompanying the room.

"Get down!" Reaper roared as he leapt directly into Amèlie, forcing her body to tumble with him.

"How did they find us?" Widowmaker exclaimed, Reaper took a thought before hitting himself with a sudden realisation.

 _"_ _I hope you won't deceive us in anyway, Talon has eyes across the world…"_

Reaper shot his head around the room, only to notice a small circular mechanism placed in the corner of the living room.

 **"** **Camera…? No, microphone."** Reaper thought to himself.

"Looks like Talon's heard our little chat." Reaper growled as he edged towards Amèlie, crouching out of sight from the window.

The pair planted their backs against the wall as their eyes locked onto the exit door across them. "Merde, how are we going to get across?" Widowmaker questioned.

"I've got an idea…" Reaper implied as he clenched his taloned hand into a ball.

"As soon as it happens…run."

"Wait…what?" And without warning Reaper stood up and rolled his shoulders back, orange flames bursted through the hollow eyes of his mask, a dark aura of mist and fog began encircling the Angel of Death.

A cackle can be heard beneath his helm,

"Herherhahahaha!"

It became evident that Reyes, no…Reaper had gone under an ecstasy of blood lust. His hands slowly reached into his trench coat, pulling out engraved Hellfires.

Amèlie, soon catching the drift, dashed towards the door and looked over her shoulder. Reaper was continuously firing the inaccurate weapons directly towards the emplacement across the apartment. Though the pellets never actually hit their targets, surrounding windows were shattered and bullet holes pierced themselves into the metal reinforcing of the hotel. The belligerents around the window scattered across the room, attempting to avoid the flurry of rounds propelling towards them.

The fires around Reaper's eyes burned with rage – his fingers tugging the triggers continuously. "Yes…." Reaper muttered in a mellow tone as the shadows began to swirl around his figure. This is what he is…a monster. He should've died back there in Switzerland, Angela should've left him there beneath the rubble – Everything he's done, and everything _Blackwatch_ has done should've died along with him. Damn Overwatch, damn Blackwatch, and fuck the whole world! Why did it have to be _him?_ Why? Why was he brought back into this corrupt world? It was never _his_ fault. It _NEVER_ was.

A hand clutched over Reaper's arm. The wraith turned his head, the fires burning through the hollow eyes. A bright woman looked up to the dark figure, her yellow eyes sparking for the first time with life. The shadows dampened and the flames receded.

The 'monster' dulled his fangs; the Hellfires plummeted beside the wraith. His eyes returned the gaze towards the woman. The woman's grip tightened, edging for the pair to leave. Reaper sighed, "…Lets go Amèlie." The woman nodded in response, grabbing her rifle in the process. The pair ran through the door and paced towards the elevator. While they walked down the corridor the elevator doors swung open, Belgian authorities hovering towards the couple. "Merde…" Widowmaker exclaimed as they stopped in front of the formation, their weapons armed towards them.

"Get back!" Reaper roared, shoving the woman back into the room, knocking her fragile form onto the floor. The firearms discharged, sending rounds propelling towards the Angel of Death. A bullet caught him in the abdomen before he could wraith the rounds through him. The firearms were discharged and the spectre hovered towards the formation.

"I'll see all in Hell…" Reaper ushered before dispersing out of his wraith form and retracted his Hellfires from his trench coat.

 ** _"_** ** _DIE DIE DIE!"_**

Blood was spilt across the corridor, bodies flew in separate directions and bystanders residing in the dispersed rooms dared not peek out.

Reaper stood over the mound of corpses before plummeting himself against the wall, his hand clenching the wound beside his lower hip. Amèlie regained her stance and rushed towards the injured wraith.

"Mon Dieu…" She muttered beneath her breath as blackened blood oozed from Reaper's wound.

"Gabriel…let me hel-" She was stopped by Reaper's taloned hand shooting out in front of her, halting the woman in her tracks.

"Urrgh…" He slowly stood up and walked over to one of the deformed corpses lying in a disfigured position. The wraith shot his hand over the man's face, a mixture of purple, black and orange force swirled around Reaper's arm and travelled across his body. The corpse slowly drained from its colour, an empty pale shell was all that remained.

"Mmmph…" Reaper cried in ecstasy, the wound seemingly healed beneath the heavy armor. Reaper turned his head towards the woman, her expression seemingly shocked and awed.

"What…the…hell?" Amèlie broke out, the wraith merely scoffed.

"This is who- what I am now. A creature…" He hung his head down in shame, his hands clenching into fists.

"No…" Amèlie responded, a smile breaking into view.

"You are a man with a heart, you always were Gabriel…"

Reaper shook his head, "No…I'm not." He looked towards the woman with solemn eyes. The woman reached her hand towards the wraith but he turned before it could connect.

"The ground floor's probably crowded with the police…" Reaper insisted as he turned back towards the woman.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Widowmaker asked. Reaper rubbed his chin, "Come here…" Amèlie taken back by the request, complied.

As she walked over towards the dark figure the wraith manifested purple-black aura around him. A circle developing beneath them. "Hold on tight…and close your eyes." Reaper whispered.

Amèlie clenched her hands over the man's trench coat and closed her eyes. A feeling of cold gales brushed across the woman's face, eerie echoes could be heard traveling through the abyss in which the pair were traveling through. "You can open them now…" Reaper insisted. The woman's eyes swung open. Their surroundings appearing as a suburban house run down through its age yet surprisingly sturdy and had a neat interior.

"Fuck…" Reaper grunted as he collapsed on one knee. Amèlie knelt beside him, unsure of what caused Reaper's pain.

"What is it?" Widowmaker questioned.

"Egh, don't worry…it's just that I've never shadow stepped anyone other than myself, additionally stepping such a distance."

Reaper grunted as his hand latched over his heart.

"You need rest Gabriel." Amèlie retorted as she accompanied the wraith over to a nearby couch, placing him ever so gently over it. Sounds of cars can be heard down to Earth. Sirens racing across the window and the bustling of pedestrian activity was vibrant.

"Sirens…? The police found us?" Widowmaker exclaimed.

"No…welcome to Las Angeles." Reaper mellowed.

"What?"

"Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said distance…"

"How did you get us across the ocean?" Widowmaker questioned.

Reaper merely shook his head. "Huh…guess you could say it's my power. Nearly killed me though. Can't do that _ever_ again."

"Then what triggered you to accomplish this impossible feat?"

"I don't know…" Reaper responded. "Guess…I had someone to protect." Reaper responded as he slowly turned his head towards the woman.

Amèlie was stunned at the virtue of the man in front of her. Needless to say even Gèrard might not have provided her the attention she craved as much as Reyes did. Amèlie smiled towards the wraith yet questioned. "What do we do now?"

"First of all…" Reaper grunted. "I'm gonna find a way to get you fixed, you might've regained your state for the moment. But Talon are unpredictable bastards…" The woman sighed in a unmoral tone.

"Get to the cabinet in the kitchen…there should be Imipramine tablets that should help you keep your mind."

Amèlie did as she was told, and evidently there were Imipramine tablets inside the cabinet. She looked at the back of the package whilst walking back into the living room.

"Is this…your home?" Amèlie asked the wraith. Reaper grunted as he arched his back slightly upwards, leaning his head on the soft armrest.

"Yeah…might be the only place I _could_ call home."

"Very cozy…" Amèlie jested.

"Mhm…"

"And what about the Imipramine's? How do you know these would help me?"

"Well, I took a few lessons in mental stability when Blackwatch was still around. Came in handy during a couple covert ops. I guess…Angela…was helpful."

 **"** **Angela…that's it. She could help Amèlie break free from this trance. While she's at it she can also look at what's happening to me for crying out loud."**

"Do you need anything?" Amèlie questioned. Reaper shook his head, "I'll be fine, just a little bit light headed. Make yourself at home…bathroom's to the left; you've already been to the kitchen and my bedroom's upstairs."

Amèlie nodded after clarifying the whereabouts of the rooms. "I'll go for a shower, I'll be out as soon as possible Gabriel."

"Yeah…the towels are clean don't worry about them, they're in the cabinet inside the bathroom." Amèlie walked inside the tiled room, she stationed herself in front of the sink and turned the valves – releasing warm water into her cupped hands. She splashed the water across her face, giving off a refreshed sensation and a cleared mind. Once complete the valves were shut off.

 **"** **Gabriel, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Talon will be hunting the both of us now, and the responsibility is all on me…"**

Amèlie lifted her head to face the vibrant mirror, her yellow eyes staring towards a conflicting _Reflection._

* * *

 ** _Talon's Central Committee_**

"Report…" an executive officer ordered with little patience.

"W-we regret to inform sir…b-but the operatives classified as Widowmaker and Reaper have disappeared from the operation site." Another suited individual replied.

"What…? How!? Check the entire city if you have to!"

"This is chaotic, we've lost a prioritised agent and managed to turn a useful mercenary _rogue._ "

"Well judging from the recordings, we can safely assume that the pair have identified each other-"

"Where are the other current operatives?"

"How did Larcroix break free from the proce-"

The entire room erupted with arguments, each side of the long table spouting requests, orders and instructions. This soon ended when the doors to the conference swung open, a vain man entering strutting through the entrance – resulting in the complete and total silence of the room. All the men stood up at attention, lifting their heads up high in a military fashion.

"Please, be seated." The man ordered as he took his seat in front of the room.

" _Vice-Chairman,_ the situation is dire – 2 operatives have turned rogue and the one known as _Reaper_ is attempting to release Larcroix from the GA process."

"From Region B-7?" The VC questioned. "Interesting…"

"Gentlemen of the committee do not fret over such a minor set back." The VC leaned forward towards the desk, clasping his hands together.

"The plan must continue if Overwatch is to be completely _eradicated._ Clearly mercenaries and defect operatives will not complete this task. Therefore I propose the immediate mobilization of our forces, that is _if_ the Chairman allows it…any opposers?"

The room was silent.

"Good…" The VC smiled with a sly more. "Leave Reyes and Larcroix to _me._ "


	8. Chapter 8: Blackwatch

Amèlie writhed herself over the bed. He was generous enough to lend her his bedroom yet she can't help feeling guilty and uncomfortable.

"Gabriel…" She whispered to herself. Her eyes drifted around the room – naturally a normal suburban area with little interest. However one thing stood out from the bland room, a photo stood next to the door – depicting a young Reyes, Morrison and Amari standing side by side next to a key Omnic facility.

Their faces were gleaming with happiness, their arms wrapped over each other's shoulders. Amèlie shot herself against the bedpost and slouched against her knees. Her eyes stared into the clear photo with envious eyes – has she ever had friends in her life? Was she worth being a part of anyone's life? Gèrard might've been there…but he wasn't the one.

The latex suit that wrapped around her form was tight, definitely not adequate for bedtime. However the clothes inside the wardrobe won't fit her at all, they were definitely Gabriel's. She shot the blanket off her legs and requisitioned her boots back onto her feet before walking through the door and descending down the wooden steps.

Reaper was resting over the couch – sound asleep yet grunting in the process, clearly he was still recovering from the over extended ability. Amèlie walked herself to the couch contrary to the wraith, planting herself over the furniture. She looked at Gabriel, surprised that he still dawns the white façade over his face.

Amèlie adjusted her pose over the couch, surprisingly much more comfortable than the bed - and besides she felt much more contented whilst knowing someone she can count on was residing close by.

" **What happened to Overwatch Gabriel…? What happened to everyone else…?"**

Her eyes slowly closed, drifting into a calm slumber.

 _ **Los Angeles, 7:30 am**_

The woman woke up to find an unfamiliar blanket placed over her body. She flew the cover off her form and dragged herself from the comfortable couch. Her head ached with inconceivable pain. Her hands clasped against her temple.

"Fuck…" She muttered to herself – as she struggled to disembark herself from the couch.

"Imipramine…" A deep voice began as the wraith across her turned his head. "In a world of Vishkar hard-light technology. _You_ will have to settle for old school medicine."

Amèlie scoffed as she took the medication, swallowing the tablets with a hard gulp.

"Don't need water…?" Reaper asked.

"I can manage…" Widowmaker replied.

The room was encountered with an awkward, eerie silence. The faint sounds of pedestrian and vehicle activity was the only thing echoing throughout the desolate household.

"Gabriel…" Amèlie began.

"What happened while I was…'away'?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what happened to everyone? What happened to _Overwatch?_ "

Reyes shot a cold glare towards the woman, clearly aggravated over the sensitive topic. He let out an agitated sigh before replying.

"Overwatch should be fine…I'm sure everyone is just _fine."_ Reaper's tone was harsh and cold. Sarcasm was fitted into every word.

"Gabriel, what happened back _there?_ "

The wraith paused as he turned his head to face the ceiling. He grunted in a punitive manner.

"You're talking about Switzerland aren't you…?"

Amèlie nodded as she adjusted herself over the couch – eager to hear what the phantom had to say.

Reyes looked up to the ceiling and let out a hesitated moan.

"It's a long story, might take a while…"

"We've got time." Amèlie replied with a sweet smile.

"Hmph. Alright, guess I'll start at just when things went downhill. Get comfortable, and don't doze off."

* * *

"Gabriel!" a voice cried out towards him.

He turned around ecstatically, facing the two figures dashing towards him.

"We heard what happened, is everything okay?" Ana questioned.

"Yeah…you alright?" Jack asked shortly after.

Reyes gave no answer; instead he slowly turned his heel and continued down the narrow corridors of the Watchpoint. Jack looked at Amari - she returned the concerned look.

"Reyes!" Morrison shouted towards his companion dashing towards him and grasping him by the coat.

"Don't touch me!" Gabriel lashed out, shoving the blonde commander off his form. Jack and Ana widened their eyes with shock, taken back from the sudden hostility.

"…Calm down Gabriel." Ana insisted as she slowly paced towards him, slowly extending her hand towards him.

"Tell us what happened…"

Reyes looked into the calm eyes of Amari, his hate simmered to a point of comfort.

"What happened…?" Gabriel chuckled sarcastically. "I've been demoted, that's what happened…"

"What?" Jack and Ana replied in astonishment.

"They're putting me in charge of something else now, they're making Jack here the new Commander of Overwatch…congratulations 'Commander' Morrison."

"Gabriel…I-"

"You don't need to say anything Jack, just do your job. Do me a favor and keep Overwatch safe."

The conversation ended there when Gabriel left the corridor, the sliders closing behind him and the pair beyond the gate stared helplessly at the downed Reyes.

"They have no idea what's going on behind the scenes…and it's best that they _don't_ know." Reyes muttered to himself as he walked towards the landing pad.

"Looks like this'll be a fresh start for me…" Reyes mumbled as he entered the black hover ship with the initials:

 **BLK 578**

Planted beside its armor plating in dark red. The vehicle lifted itself and took off towards an _unknown_ destination. The trip was pleasant, nothing out of the ordinary came to mind and the scenery wasn't as different from Gibralter.

However what caught Reyes' eyes the most were his new subordinates. They were disorganized and piled amongst the courtyard, most of them looked like they just escaped from Death Row and from pure luck ended up here. As Reyes disembarked from the vehicle a suited individual immediately greeted him.

"Good afternoon Commander Reyes." He insisted with a gloomy smile, the sun reflecting off his narrow spectacles.

"Good afternoon." Reyes replied.

"I am the United Nations organizer for this division Commander, my name is Richard Sens…and welcome to Blackwatch."

Reyes nodded as his eyes scanned around the compound, it was a mixture of old school military training grounds yet possessed the same infrastructure as Watchpoint Gibralter – only difference might've been the compound's color scheme.

"Commander your quarters are right this way…" Richard insisted as he led the Commander through the black corridors of the main building.

"Here we are, feel free to drop by the Administration Building any time if you have any questions Commander, but for now you can rest. Agent inspection begins tomorrow."

Reyes nodded as he slid the panel door open and stepped foot inside.

"Oh and Commander?"

Reyes stopped, turning towards the suited man.

"My superiors say that your current uniform doesn't benefit your position – time to get changed…" Sens insisted, his spectacles reflected the wardrobe across the room. Reyes walked inside the room, shutting the panel door in the process. It was quite clean and pleasant. It had all the necessities of an urban environment.

He walked towards the mentioned wardrobe, ripping the dark blue breastplate, kneepads and shoulder pads off his body, the Overwatch insignia landing directly over the floor. His hands slid the cabinet doors open – displaying his new uniform.

"Guess it's time to get comfortable…" Reyes whispered to himself, rolling his shoulders back and placing his hands inside the secluded space – withdrawing the grey-black armor from its placement.

It was heavy, tight and extremely unfamiliar. The new insignia displayed against his right shoulder gave him a disoriented edge. After Reyes refitted himself into his new gear, he took one more glance into the presumably empty wardrobe – only to find something curious. Two engraved weapons were mantled neatly next to where the Blackwatch armor was originally placed; the weapons were painted grey with red illuminations – begging for the Commander to conduct further inspection.

Gabriel took the weapons with a firm clench, turning them in different angles and positions. The patterned initials printed against the sides:

 **BLK001**

"Interesting…" Reyes chuckled as he slowly reminisced over his previous firearm.

"Pistols? Doubt it'd be as effective as a pulse rifle…little big for pistols though."

Gabriel left his room and marched towards the Administration building, weapons in hand. He was introduced to a small suited man, working over a computer.

"Where can I find a practice range?" Reyes ordered.

"It's across the Administration Building Commander, you'll find a couple of training bots there…it should be secluded from the rest of the compound."

"Thanks…" Reyes replied, storming out of the building and walked towards his desired destination.

The robots were scattered amongst the field, motionless – seemingly deactivated. Reyes raised one of his arms and extended his weapon.

"Alright lets see how these pistols fair."

His finger squeezed the trigger – an explosion of pellets propelled forward, hitting zero targets. The bang sent Reyes stunned and paced a few steps back.

"Guess they're not pistols…" Gabriel chuckled with glee. A sudden urge of ecstasy and zeal overcame his mind. Reyes dashed forward, sliding towards one of the robots – he pulled the trigger, sending the machine flying into separate pieces.

"Powerful…" Reyes smiled with an anxious more. He quickly stood up aiming his weapons toward the surrounding robots. His fingers tugged the triggers, loud _**bangs**_ echoed throughout the courtyard. The machines crumbled into pieces, Reyes twisted and turned throughout the entire field, leaving nothing but desolate pieces, bolts and armor in his wake. His state of ecstasy, his overwhelming power surge – his _blossom_ of death initiating its first appearance.

As the last bot collapsed – Reyes was already on his way back to his room, the barrels of his shotguns still smoking from his recent thrill.

" **Blackwatch huh? Things sure are taking a turn for Overwatch…and the world."**

Reyes plummeted himself over his bed before resting his firearms over the nearby table post. Evening dawned over the compound – causing the Blackwatch Commander to slowly descend into a deep trance, ultimately causing him to sleep.

* * *

Gabriel was accompanied by Sens and several other suited bureaucrats down towards the main courtyard, three black hover ships approached their destination – slowly descending over a nearby landing pad. The doors slid open, men displayed in black tactical vests and trousers stumbled outside the vehicles – each shackled in chains connected to each other.

"Line up!" Reyes shouted as the men begrudgingly obeyed the order, shifting and growling in the process.

"Be sure to obtain a formation that does not-" Sens was interrupted as one of the 'prisoners' made a sly remark.

"Shut up four eyes, just looking at you makes my stomach turn."

" **Fucking hell, guess what they say about Blackwatch was true…it's gonna be full of degenerates…"**

"Remove this mans shackles…" Reyes ordered a guardsman whom accompanied the inmates. He did as he was told, the man rolling his shoulders and looked towards the Blackwatch Commander.

"What are you gonna do? Tryin' to scare m-"

A punch was sent towards his lower abdomen, causing the prisoner to fall to the floor - grasping his stomach. He was coughing in a regurgitated attitude. However Reyes didn't think it was enough. Reyes' foot stamped over the mans head, the pressure slowly applying – creating an aggravating sight.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Reyes ordered, his eyes flaring with anticipation. The inmates simply stared at the floor, not uttering a word.

"Good…" Reyes smiled, releasing his foot off the inmate.

"Stand up jackass…" Reyes ordered with little patience. "What's your name…?"

The man stood up, still aching from the beating he just endured.

"Piss off…"

Reyes whipped his shotgun across the inmate's face; specks of blood flew across the yard.

"That's enough!" Sens ordered towards the Commander, subsequently Reyes ignored him, dragging the downed criminal across the yard and forcing his back against a wall.

"Think you're a real smart ass, huh kid?" Gabriel spat.

"Now I'm gonna ask again…what's…your…name."

The inmate spat blood onto the floor, a smile brimming across his face.

"J-Jesse…Mcree…" The man gleefully implied despite having his face bloodied and injured.

"At your service…" He tipped his hat. Reyes released the cowboy, his body plummeting towards the ground.

"I'll remind all of you, right here and now!" Gabriel barked towards the rest of the potential agents infront of him.

"Insubordination, treachery and _anything_ that just _might_ piss me off, you'll end up dead. This isn't the military, this isn't conscription, and this sure as hell ain't Overwatch…this is _Blackwatch –_ and we're gonna get you fucking criminals fixed."

* * *

Reaper looked up to the ceiling, releasing a deep sigh before continuing.

"And that's where things were actually going great for Blackwatch. I trained them till they were true soldiers, unethical soldiers – but soldiers nonetheless."

"And it would be safe to assume that you got along with these convicts?" Amèlie asked.

Reaper nodded, "Yeah…especially Mcree. He was something else – arrogant, cocky yet showed a lot of potential. I even decided to train him personally…"

"Hm…"

"But after that, that's when things went downhill – between Overwatch and Blackwatch…between Jack and I."

* * *

Reyes stared outside the window inside his room, surprised to see a dark blue hover ship descending over the hover pad across the main courtyard. The gates slid open and to Gabriel's fascination, he discovered an infuriated Morrison storming towards his compound, accompanied by several other Overwatch agents.

Reyes walked outside to meet with his old friend. The pair encountered each other inside the Administration building, each figure on the opposite sides of the metallic counter, both Blackwatch and Overwatch affiliates rested beyond the locked door. An angry Morrison and a calm Reyes were alone in one room.

"Reyes…I'm getting worried about Blackwatch's actions towards global affairs…"

"What are you talking about? Blackwatch does what it does – obtaining results."

"Gabriel do you know how many international laws and basic human rights _you_ and _Blackwatch_ have violated?! If the UN ever obtained the knowledge that I've stumbled across, both Overwatch and Blackwatch are in deep shit."

"Jack…Jack, relax. The UN won't know. Blackwatch is an elite covert's unit, tasked with objectives that Overwatch cannot perform…I don't have to lecture you do I?"

"Gabriel, this is serious!"

"Well Jack, Blackwatch is doing what Overwatch cannot perform – doing what needs to be done."

Morrison slammed his hands over the metallic table, clearly his patience has feigned.

"Damn it Reyes! Blackwatch is torturing, violating and potentially executing valuable prisoners and or essential assets, which I may remind you are under the protection of the UN itself!"

"God Jack, have you ever wondered if the UN was corrupt?"

"No…never."

"Then let me rephrase the question. Have you ever wondered if _Overwatch_ was corrupt?"

"Impossible, not on my watch!"

"You ever wondered why they replaced me as Overwatch Commander? It's not only due to my 'brutality' – it's because they knew I was onto them, so they decided to replace me with a lap dog like you."

"Fuck off Reyes! You're a delusional sociopath who only enjoys the thrill of death. How many have you and your organisation killed and murdered? Well I know. What? You trying to rival the _**Reaper**_ himself?"

"Well, well Morrison…aren't you just a loyal _**Soldier**_ _,_ always following orders without a single thought towards the bigger picture. Alright…fine – follow a corrupt government. In the mean time, Blackwatch will get things done. Now get out of my office…"

Jack stormed out of the room, his men accompanying him shortly after. Reyes looked out the wide window – the dark blue hover ship ascending off the ground and shooting towards the horizon.

"Naïve as always…" Reyes whispered to himself, "He'll never understand…"

* * *

Reaper looked back towards the contemplating woman sitting across him.

"And that's when a big fight happened in Overwatch headquarters in Switzerland, something triggered an explosion – everyone presumed dead but not really, right now I'm this freak, you know the rest…"

"How did something like this ruin your friendship? You two were always close – ready to take the world together."

"It _could've_ been like that. But with Jack's pride and my stubbornness…thing's could never work out for the better."

Silence hung in the air as the two former Talon operatives divulged in this shared information. Amèlie hung over the missing history of a Blackwatch organisationa and the cause of the explosion – however that might be something she would prefer to be kept a secret.

Reaper only stared towards the ceiling, his past rushing through his mind. Every contract, every mission, and every death – he recalled through an unwanted trance.

"I think I've blabbered long enough…" Reaper insisted as he slowly lifted himself off his couch, cracking his neck and twisting his hips side to side.

"I should be better now to actually move – who knew telling stories could restore one to supurb health." Reaper jested.

Amèlie broke into a small giggle, making Reyes smile in turn beneath his white façade.

"Thanks for listening Amèlie, I don't often share this with anyone else…partly because I should be dead. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime Gabriel." She smiled sweetly.

Her smile was long forgotten from the last time he saw her. Ever since her disappearance, Amèlie always lingered behind Gabriel's mind. Her beauty was just so entrancing; her personality had a heart of gold and additionally a good sense of humor. If only she wasn't married to Gèrard, she would mean _everything_ to him.

"I gotta ask Amèlie…" Reyes began, "Why are you still wearing that tight outfit? Doesn't it get uncomfortable?"

Amèlie looked down towards her garments, instantly setting her eyes towards the dark figure.

"Same reason you keep wearing yours…it makes me feel relaxed."

"Doesn't look very relaxing – quite exposing as well…" His eyes centered over the obvious split in the middle of her chest.

"Gabriel…"

"I'm just saying." He chuckled as he plummeted himself upright against the couch.

"I just want to get something off my chest as well."

"Oh, alright sure."

"Gabriel, ever since Talon abducted me. I've been given a lot of time to think – despite being stripped from my emotion, memory and so on. But…funnily enough I never took the full effort to consider Gèrard a part of my life, he was my husband, but I thought so little of him…"

"Gèrard was an inspiration to all of us…" Reyes replied, "A good man."

"Yet I killed him…and nearly forgot about him."

Gabriel placed his mask over the coffee table and walked towards the woman, sitting beside her.

"There must be a reason why…I felt nothing. Not a scrap of depression or grief."

"Might be a side effect of Talon's operation…"

"No Gabriel…it was a dead relationship. No fire in our lives…I remember Gabriel – he was married to his work, more than to me…"

Gabriel shifted his arm over the woman's shoulders, muffling the tears that came from the woman's eyes.

"Gabriel…you just might be the only _man_ who ever considered me…to even notice me and take care of me…and I thank you."

"I…I never realised this setting of trauma, don't worry Amèlie I'll be there for you. Always."

Reyes looked out the window to see it at the brink of night.

"Jesus it's already night?" Reyes exclaimed, "Alright lets get you to bed."

Gabriel took the woman into his strong hands, ascending the stairs and walking towards the bed. He placed her gently over the comfortable mattress and rolled the blankets over her shoulders. The woman was already drowsy and looked to the point of passing out, her calm figure relaxed over the bed.

"I'll protect you Amèlie…and I'll fix you." He whispered as he slowly turned around and faced the door.

He suddenly stopped. Something was restricting him from movement – something heavy behind him was tugging with all its strength to keep him there. Arms were hugged around his waist; Amèlie's head was resting against his back, her knees planted over the bed's mattress.

"Gabriel…" she whispered.

"Please…stay with me?"

* * *

 **A/N : Sorry this took a while, but I thought it would be nice to dive into Blackwatch's obscure history and a nice little prediction to Overwatch's future. I've already started Chapter 9, however I'll be busy in a couple of days so stay tuned for more WidowReaper excitement. Thank you all who took the time to read these Chapters and have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9: Vulnerability

"…Stay with you?" Gabriel questioned as he turned to face the helpless woman, staring directly into his forbidden soul. Her eyes glowed like yellow sapphires, her lips perched and the expression urging the figure of death…to stay.

"Please?" She whispered as her hands clenched tightly against his firm arm. Reyes couldn't disregard this pleading, ultimately nodding his head in a solemn understanding. He wriggled himself inside the bed, stationing next to the woman beside him and planting his head over the pillow.

"Uh…is that better Amèlie?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Better." She replied with a smile.

Reyes was anxious, nervous and ultimately awestruck. He was laying closely next to Amèlie Larcroix…why? Was she really serious about her statements towards him – as a man, as a protector? After all that he's done he really shouldn't be bumped into that obscene category. Blackwatch was the beginning of his downfall and his prominent rise to the monster he has become, every life he has taken will haunt him till the end of his days – as if that will arrive anytime soon.

Gabriel looked towards his companion – sound asleep with her arms wrapped around his. Reyes reached his hand behind his head, resting as he turned his head towards the ceiling. Yes, he will be there for her. He has lost too much over the years and he sure as hell won't lose another person he cared for.

Gabriel took one last look towards his companion, before finally the heavy urge for rest succumbed him. His eyes slowly closed – isolated dreams dashing through his cursed conscious.

* * *

He couldn't feel a thing. His arms, his legs, his torso, dear God he can't move. Gabriel could barely open his eyes, however his mind was still open towards his surroundings – his senses picking up vibrant details. There was a constant clattering of metallic equipment, muffled by the ringing in his ears. All he could remember was the explosion, and Jack propelling off into the opposite direction. What the hell happened? An innocent voice echoed through his ears – it was familiar; only one person in his entire life had an accent like that. Of course…it had to be _her_.

"Stay with me Gabriel!" The voice resounded with a trembling fear.

 **"** **No Angela…leave me to die."** Reyes thought to himself. His body remained isolated and motionless, the slow sounds of the heart rate monitor ringing into his mind.

 ***Beep***

 **…**

 ***Beep***

 **…**

 ***Beep***

"Ver dammt!" Angela cursed in her native tongue. The clattering of machinery and metallic tools strengthened, he could hear the click-clack of Angela's heels dashing across the room, front to back – having no knowledge to what the Swiss doctor was doing, however he knew she was busy doing _something_.

Gabriel's eyes slowly opened, a bright white light shone on top of his face – as if he was going through surgery at a one sided hospital. His head slowly turned to the side, only to discover a winged Mercy tinkering with a large machine attached to the ceiling. It looked like the top of her Caduceus staff except it was enlarged to around 50 times the size.

 **"** **What…is that thing?"**

"Fuck…I hope this thing works!" Angela cried as she transferred the machine directly over Gabriel's motionless body.

"I hope the transferred healing beams were worth it!"

Angela walked towards a contraption, piled with levers and buttons. She took one last gaze towards Gabriel, his eyes heavy and worn – his skin was pale and lifeless. She pulled a heavy lever.

 ***Clank***

The machine burred, a large, bright beam of yellow and white light bursted itself into the core of Gabriel's body. An ecstasy of blurred memories gushed through his head, for a machine that was attempting to revive him – this was causing more pain than any man had ever endured in his lifetime.

"RAAAAAAAH!" Gabriel shouted through clenched teeth. It was unbearable, as if your body was being torn from the inside out. The beam was blinding – causing Mercy to shield her eyes whilst her hand was still clasped around the lever. The heart rate monitor beside Gabriel's bed was buzzing like crazy; it was stirring in countless vertical spirals indicating a critical condition.

Reyes was quiet, his screams were toned and his face lay still and emotionless. The monitor beside him ceased all motion and noise. Only the faint sounds of a dying patient remained in the room, accompanied by the whirring screech of the machine that was meant to keep him alive.

 ***Beep***

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 ***Beep***

"No…not like this." The Swiss woman muttered beneath her breath with teary eyes. She cranked the lever to the absolute bottom, causing the machine to overload with a godlike beam striking directly into the man's core. His eyes shot open, the monitor beside him buzzing like crazy.

 _"_ _RAAAAAAGGGHH!"_ He shouted with an emboldened roar. The machine cracked and dented, ultimately overloading to the point where it exploded – a white flash of light was all that remained from this dream.

* * *

Reyes shot himself upward; he was sweating and panting uncontrollably causing the friction of the bed to wake his accomplice.

"What's wrong Gabriel?" Amèlie asked with deep concern. Gabriel turned his head with an anxious face before ultimately calming down and shaking his head.

"It's…it's nothing Amèlie…I uh- sorry for waking you up."

"You're sweating like crazy, don't tell me it's nothing." Amèlie replied in a sharp tone. Reyes grunted as he slowly placed his head back over the pillow and exhaled in a deep malicious breath. The room was dark and the absence of light was compensated with the natural bloom of the round moon hovering against the window. Gabriel's hands clenched and his teeth grinded against each other as he slowly closed eyes – attempting to ignore the woman beside him.

"Gabriel!" Amèlie impatiently thwarted as she forced his body to face hers. "Tell me what's on your mind this instant! I'm not the kind of woman that you could just stay silent towards!"

"Amèlie…" Gabriel grunted, "The things that linger in my head aren't your concern…"

"You don't trust me…is that it?" Amèlie cried.

"No…it's not that." Reyes replied as he lifted his body upright.

"It's just…difficult."

"Then talk to me about it Gabriel." Amèlie replied – placing her hands over his. He looked down at her action, and then lifted his head up to face her. God she was innocent, beautiful and full of life. How could he never notice that gorgeous face while they were back in Talon's headquarters?

Gabriel paused for a few moments before finally breaking towards the woman sitting beside him.

"Alright…" Reyes began.

"It's about me and Overwatch…I just don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?" Amèlie asked with the upmost curiosity.

"Ever since the incident in Switzerland I've made it my primary goal to _eradicate_ every single Overwatch agent following the Petras Act. It's been my thrive, my pleasure and my damn duty Amèlie. But now…I don't know."

"You've made a vendetta towards Overwatch? But why?"

"Corruption, insubordination and most of all – _Betrayal_. I was betrayed Amèlie, by my superiors, by the UN…and by my closest friends."

"Gabriel…"

"They pinned it all on _ME!_ Those fucking bastards! It wasn't my fault…it's not." Reyes was shattered completely. He didn't know where he aligned anymore – he was meant to be an avenging angel of Death, correcting the wrongs left behind from Overwatch's dark sector. But now, after remembering his desolate past. What the hell was he now?

"But that's all in the past, right now I guess I'll have to find Angela – fix whatever side effects Talon placed into you, and maybe while she's at it she can make me normal again."

"Yet you don't even know where she is. She could be anywhere."

"I know, that's the bit where I'm stuck at. And the only viable lead we have on her is a fucking folder hiding in that Pedo's desk."

Amèlie gave him a blank expression, confused to what the wraith was implying.

"I'm talking about the Vice-Chairman Amèlie?"

"What? He knows where Angela is?"

"Yeah…should've blown his brains out and took the damned thing."

"…What stopped you?"

Reyes paused as he turned his head towards the woman, eager to finally engage in a conversation towards an understanding companion.

"Talon was onto you Amèlie, apparently you were slipping away from their control. So the good Vice-Chairman offered me the information on Angela, in exchange I would have to report any findings directly to him. I was suspicious of this request from the beginning and never took it seriously…but when I found out it was you Amèlie, he could go fuck himself."

His intentions seemed pure and convincing. As if he was implying his protective stature over the woman beside him, and this was a warm welcome for the former assassin.

"You really did that for my sake? Even though it intervened towards your true goal?"

Reyes nodded with a deep sigh. His eyes glistened with life and color, how could anyone think he was dead? And how could anyone know that the shadowy figure, the Angel of Death, Lucifer's spear was a remorseful man representing himself as the victim to a more weary and mysterious cause.

Amèlie brushed her hand across his bearded face, turning his head to face hers. His features were broad and tanned; his eyes were innocent and warm – like a cat that yearns for attention. She reminisced the words he had described himself earlier during the outbreak in Belgium and shook her head, perching her lips with a smile.

"You're not a monster Gabriel, you're not a freak. You're a _man_ , one with emotions, morals and judgment. No one, man or machine can take that away from you. Remember that."

That smile, it was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. Gabriel placed his hand on top of hers, returning the warm smile.

"Thanks Amèlie. That means a lot to me, it really does."

"Of course Gabriel…anytime."

An awkward aura of tension filled the room as the two still resided on the bed, motionless and confused.

"Guess…we should be getting up now, hehe." Gabriel chuckled with an anxious tone.

"So soon?"

"It's 5:30, seems like a good time. Besides aren't you hungry?"

Amèlie shook her head, confident in her decision.

"No. I suppose one of the obscure advantages of being under Talon's control is to have little to no feeling of the need for food." Her face stretched with a smug expression, however shortly after the face turned into an embarrassed guilt.

A small rumble could be heard underneath the blanket, yearning for something to be consumed. Amèlie's face turned from light orchid to a bright pink.

"Riiight…no offence, but I'm gonna call bullshit on that statement." Reyes laughed as he descended off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Don't worry Amèlie, I'm not _that_ hopeless at cooking." And with that he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"I don't think so, I wouldn't want you to poison breakfast with your absurd cooking. You weren't exactly famous for your cuisine." Amèlie muttered to herself with a playful jest, shooting herself off the bed and walked down the stairs.

* * *

 ** _Talon's Central Committee_**

The room was silent as a suited individual turned his head to face the Vice-Chairman, an aroma of fear engulfed the space as he opened his mouth.

"V-Vice-Chairman. We…regret to report that the reconnaissance teams have found zero traces of the operatives known as 'Reaper' and 'Widowmaker'. All public transport and airport systems have no record of such individuals, every building and every sewer has been scoured yet no results have appear-"

"Do you mean to say that these two have vanished from the city?" An abrupt man interrupted.

"We…don't know, we are still discovering their whereabouts and other possible solute-"

"That's enough…" The VC answered, impatient from the constant rambling.

"I believe that _I_ know the reason to this complicated question. We are dealing with the Reaper gentlemen, a mercenary with unbelievable power. And I truly mean _unbelievable_."

"Are you meaning to say we're dealing with…superstition Vice-Chairman?"

"Who knows? However that does not interest me, until now he was a very useful tool to Talon's operations, now the appearance of Larcroix has changed his perspective to Talon drastically. Huh, who knew Reaper would be Gabriel Reyes, ex-Commander of Overwatch and Blackwatch. Fate is cruel…"

"What are you implying Vice-Chairman?"

"Dr. Angela Ziegler is who Reaper was looking for in exchange for his services to Talon. The doctor can be just what we need to lure the rabbit from its burrow."

The committee looked at each other, small chatter and minor conversations broke out quietly amongst the room.

"Quiet…preparations will be arranged to identify, apprehend and safely transport Dr. Ziegler over to Talon's main headquarters. This is a simple plan with a simple purpose, gentlemen."

"Should we not expose the mercenary and Larcroix to the public?"

The VC shook his head, "Negative, even if we did; Talon wouldn't benefit from it. Instead it would just confuse the population instead of fueling our true purpose."

The room once again erupted in small desolate chatter. Soon dimming from the VC's signal.

"Once again gentlemen may I remind you, leave Reyes and Larcroix to me."

* * *

 ** _Los Angeles, 6:25 am_**

"We get it…you cook." Reyes shook his head in defeat as Amèlie scooped up the plate in front of him and stacked it on top of hers, walking towards the sink. She turned the valves of the sink, rinsing the dishes in front of her whilst peering over her shoulder – a satisfied smirk brushed against her face.

"Oh, once you're in a relationship these skills must be essential. Speaking of which, isn't about time _you_ found someone in your life Gabriel?"

He stared at her with contempt eyes. Yeah it was about time he started looking for someone, and that someone is none other than you.

 _"_ _Yeah I should, damn it Amèlie I love you. Why? Why did you love him instead? What did you see in that oaf?"_ Is what Reyes would've wanted to say directly to Amèlie's face.

"Ha! That's a thought. I don't really think that's possible unfortunately."

"Oh?" The woman replied, placing the dishes aside and strolled towards the dark figure, sitting opposite to him over the kitchen table.

"And why not?"

Reyes looked down at the table, releasing a small chuckle before returning his gaze towards the orchid woman across him.

"Well…it's me we're talking about. Who would want to get in a relationship with a guy like me, with my history?"

"I would." Amèlie smiled.

"You're only saying that." Reyes shook his head.

"No…I'm not."

"R-really?" He couldn't believe it; if this was real then he might as well spit it out instead of holding his feelings in.

"If…if that's the case. Then I just want you to know Amèlie. You are the most remarkable woman I've ever met, ever since Gèrard introduced you to me, there was always something about you that I will never forget."

Fucking hell, was that the right move? Just unloading these sudden feelings right after? The outcome to this was undecided, and the tension was building excruciatingly slow.

The two former Talon agents looked at each other with concerned eyes, each divulging the information they just recently received. Reyes slowly reached for the bone mask sitting close to him, placing it over his face as if it was a sign of embarrassment.

"Gabriel…"

 **"** **Fuck…"**

"I just want you to know…that what you said was very sweet…and…"

 **"** **Way to go Reyes, feelings were never meant for you in the first place."**

"…I would have it no other way."

Gabriel looked up to find the woman smiling with absolute passion, quiet tears formed in her eyes as they fixed themselves directly over the black, hollow pits of his mask.

She paced towards the wraith, cupping her hands around the white mask. Her hands reached beneath it, ascending the façade off Gabriel's face.

"If what you said was true, and you absolutely meant it. Then I must admit, that I in turn might have fallen for you. Mon amour."

A silent pause hung in the air, however it was comfortable and understanding. The two looked at each other, both of them struggling to restrain themselves any longer. They closed their eyes, parted their lips and collided against each other. An event that Gabriel _and_ Amèlie for that matter would never have thought possible, but it happened.

Their tongues forced themselves into each other's inner mouths, twisting and turning. At first it was meant to be a conserving kiss, however it soon turned into a heated tension between the two former Talon agents. Reyes slowly pushed himself towards her body, falling off the chair in which they were sitting on and pinning her against the floor. Amèlie squealed in surprise, yet yearned her eyes seductively towards the dark figure hovering over her.

"Amèlie…" Reyes whispered against her ear, nibbling the tender flesh. She groaned in ecstasy, biting her lower lip and balling her pinned fists. She turned the wraith in full force, sending him to the bottom, resulting in the sniper being on top.

"Essai plus dur mon amour." Amèlie murmured towards her partner, a devilish smile brushing itself against her lips. He had no idea what she was saying; yet his mind was uncomfortable and defeated. He had never thought that this gorgeous woman would actually fall for him, he had never felt so excited, he had never felt so torn, and as the orchid woman brushed her hand against his cheek – his caressing the back of her latex uniform. He had never felt so… _vulnerable_.


	10. Chapter 10: Tension

The French woman's hands reached behind the wraith's back, dismantling the gray breastplate and removing the heavy shoulder pads off his body. They slowly slipped beneath the black t-shirt, which was all that remained of his bodily clothing besides his combat pants, sliding her fingers against the rippled muscles of his stomach. Reyes gritted his teeth, groaning huskily as her hands fell to his waist. Her fingers unbuttoned his pants and allowed her hand to reach into the exposed area, pulling out his fully erected member, twitching as her hand grasped around it. Amèlie turned her head towards the wraith, lying amusingly nervous and stressed. Her golden eyes sparkled towards the man. Her lips parted open. Reyes reeled his head back, embracing what's to come.

"Not here…" The sniper laughed as she stood up and walked up the stairs, teasing the mercenary in the most excruciating way possible. Reyes growled as he steadily raised himself up, mumbling as he followed her trail.

"…Just gonna leave my dick hanging out, huh Amèlie?" The wraith paced slowly up the stairs and found the bedroom door, slightly open. He swung the door open and peered inside the dark room.

"Amèlie…?" Gabriel muttered as he walked inside the room, eerily empty and quiet. A strong force lunged at the back of the wraith, causing him to dive towards the bed – being the only thing to cushion the impact. He grunted as he turned his back towards the bed, only to find a sight men would kill to witness. The sniper smirked as her hands reached behind her neck, separating the clips, which held the top half of her outfit in place. He watched as the purple suit fell from the woman's shoulders, revealing her bountiful chest – causing the wraith's jaw to drop slightly, but his true reaction was in between his legs. The sniper removed the rest of her clothing and flung it quickly to the side, leaving the woman completely naked.

"Mmm, what's with that look Gabriel? Have you never seen a woman's body before?" Amèlie purred as she slowly clambered over the bed, ascending gradually to the point where her chest was placed against his, their eyes locked against each other, and their intentions were clear.

"Amèlie…you're, I- I mean…you're gorgeous-" He was silenced by a finger placed over his lips, her eyes narrowed seductively towards him and smiled. She slowly descended his body, her face practically smelling his member. She grabbed him with her petite hand; she could feel the rest of the wraith's body tense as soon as she began to slowly move her hand up and down in a gentle rhythm. She smiled as she looked towards the man's face, causing the woman to become aggressive and determined.

Amèlie parted her lips and dipped her head down, enveloping only the head into her mouth. Gabriel reeled his head back and grabbed the bed sheets tightly; his eyes were shut and his teeth grinded against each other, as if he was being tortured. In a way this was the case as he was being tortured from the sheer pleasure he was enduring. His body tensed further as the sniper dipped lower against his member, feeling that half of his cock had been enveloped into her smooth, wet mouth. Her tongue swirled around him as she bobbed her head down in a gentle rhythm. Eventually the pace quickened and the sniper seemed to have gone down further with every bob, causing Gabriel's expression to be formidably amusing.

"Fuck…" Gabriel murmured as the woman continuously progressed the built of his climax. He was burning up as he could slowly feel it coming. His already balled fists grew tight around the bed sheets; his teeth practically grinding away like sandpaper and his toes curled against each other as the building sensation was reaching its peak.

The woman shot up suddenly, wiping away the saliva that resided around her lips before looking towards Gabriel. The wraith growled in disapproval as the sensation faded away.

"We cannot have you finishing before me mon amour, that would be disappointing." Amèlie smiled as she wiped the last speck of saliva off with her forearm. She rested her back against the matress, causing Gabriel to adjust his posture upright, watching as she slowly spread her smooth legs, inviting the Reaper to dig in. Gabriel narrowed his eyes and licked his teeth as he clenched two of his fingers together and dipped them slowly into the sniper's womanhood. She squealed with delight as his fingers pushed deeper into her body, each seeming deeper than the last with each insertion.

She was soft, tender and fragile. Her face flushed a bright pink as Gabriel descended himself next to her ear, breathing gently into it. His fingers quickened in pace, ultimately causing the woman to scream with pleasure, the sounds echoing through the room and the rest of the house. Her walls seemed to tighten around his fingers with each passing second, causing him to smile with glee as he retracted them from her body, licking them and receiving the sweet juices which came from her womanhood.

"Why...did…you stop?" Amèlie managed to say between pants. Gabriel merely cracked his neck and descended between her legs, flicking his tongue across her clitoris. Her legs clasped around the man's back, forcing his tongue to dive into her body.

"FUCK!" Amèlie screamed as Gabriel twisted his tongue through her soft walls, eventually pulling out to tease her clitoris once more. The woman clasped her knees together, trapping his head between her, and ultimately making _her_ clasp over the bedsheets, wrinkling the fabric and leaving the mattress violated with her nails. With one gentle lick across her clit, she couldn't hold it any longer. Amèlie cried with pleasure as her climax reached its peak, her fingers raking across his back causing the wraith to grunt with subtle pleasure. You can't be all soft and sweet; sometimes you just have to add a little bit of pain.

Gabriel observed the sniper lying in front of him. She lay there panting and sweating, making Gabriel taking the initiative. Reyes stripped the black combat pants off his legs and tossed it aside, dragging the woman's body towards him.

"G-Gabriel!" She stuttered, suddenly losing every aspect of dominance she had presented not so long ago. Reyes gently positioned her hips against his, before taking a quick glance towards her. Her face was innocent and uncertain, making Gabriel frustrated as hell. Damn it she was gorgeous, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned down to her and kissed her lips, a petruding tongue responded to this action. Amèlie passionately kissed him back as Gabriel slowly pushed himself towards her body.

"Mmmph!" Amèlie muffled as his cock made its way gradually inside her. Reyes released her from the kiss, allowing both of the former Talon agents to adapt to each other's feel. Once they were prepared, he picked up the rhythm, increasing the pace in which he felt to be a comfortable level. Amèlie was out of control. Her back arched against his firm hand and her gasps were overwhelming.

"Gabriel…ugh…p-please, harder!"

Reyes buckled her hips tightly against his, thrusting as far as he could. His partner cried in pleasure and begged for more. The room's atmosphere soon became damp with the consistent grunts, pants and body fluids that filled the air.

Gabriel caressed her curvy backside, chuckling as he remembered it being restricted behind all that tight latex. The pair continued to collide against each other, dominance rested in a tug of war between the former Talon agents. Amèlie lashed out suddenely towards the wraith, pinning him vulnerably against the mattress.

"The fuck was that?" Reyes questioned in disbelief.

Amèlie chuckled in a sly tone as she lowered herself next to his ear.

"This isn't just sex my love. This is a fight for dominance; and I intend to win this fight~" She finished off with a bite to his ear lobe causing him to grunt in slight pain. Her hips slowly grinded against his member, sliding into her wet entrance.

"Aaah~" Amèlie muffled as she began to move up and down, ever so painfully slow. Gabriel's hands were pinned by the abnormally strong woman, resistance seemed futile as he felt abused…in the right way. His fists balled as she increased her pace, slamming her backside against him with a satisfying **'smack'**.

"God…!" Reyes clenched his eyes closed and grinded his teeth, he could feel something drop at the bottom of his stomach. It was coming. They were at eye level, and Amèlie stared directly into his soul with those yellow sapphires, her tongue licked her teeth as she could see that it was almost time.

The wraith's body felt like it was on fire, he wanted her to stop – but at the same time he wanted her to keep going. With all his strength he flipped the woman over, causing her to scream in surprise, the flame in her eyes faded and no matter how hard she pushed against his bare chest, the wraith had proven his worth. Reyes lowered his head next to the sniper's ear, whispering his words in turn.

"Looks like I win."

"Y-yeah…it looks like you did."

Reyes – still inside the woman in front of him – continued the rhythmic push inside her.

"G-Gabriel!~"

"Amèlie…"

Reyes went down and pushed his tongue into her mouth, Amèlie capturing it into a passionate kiss and moaning as her tongue wrestled with his. Soon he broke off the kiss and moved down to latch onto her breast, making Amèlie moan and scream with pleasure. He groped her body hard as the full length of his member pushed as far as he could.

This moment was beyond anything that these two have experienced before. The tension, passion and conflict presented in that single room was beyond awing. Reyes lifted his head and looked towards his partner, her hands clenching tightly against his firm arms and her legs clasped around his waist, forcing him to push deeper inside her. Damn it, he's been building up his climax only for it to be interrupted at the last second. He needs to release the _tension_ as soon as possible.

Their bodies were locked together in a heated embrace, both were panting and sweating. With each thrust her back shuddered against his firm hand, which was constantly pulling her towards his hips. Reyes couldn't let her go, he tried…but couldn't. He's dreamt of a gratifying experience with her, but he never thought it would happen. And for fucks sake he's going to enjoy it.

With each passing moan from Amèlie, he could feel the wretched feeling slowly building in his stomach. He jerked his hips hard, but slowly began to decrease his pace to the moment where it was slow and relaxed.

"Gabriel…what happened?"

Reyes grunted, "Amèlie…it's coming."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hips began moving by themselves – pushing forcefully towards him. Her mouth perched next to his ear.

"Then cum inside me you pussy."

Reyes accepting the challenge managed to push his climax back just a little longer. He paced his hips forward, meeting with the colliding force Amèlie presented.

"Aaah!~ What's- with the sudden energy?"

Reyes gave no answer as his eyes centered over her. His hand groped her backside and pushed her into him, his cock sliding smoothly into her tight, wet core. He quickened his pace and moved his hand up to her tattooed back. With all his strength he lifted the woman upright, his member still inside her.

"Woah!" Amèlie screamed in delight, her face fluttering a bright pink as a climax of her own began to emerge. Her legs wrapped around the man's back as his hand moved back down to her curvy backside – pulling her in with ease. With each passing thrust, they could feel each other's climax – Reyes' member throbbed uncontrollably inside her and he could feel her walls tightening against him.

"Amèlie…I think I'm gonna-"

"I know…just let it out, please!"

Reyes drew his hips in and lasted for as long as possible; Amèlie raked her nails deep into his skin as her climax soared. Reyes pulled her in and with one final thrust their hips collided together, Reyes reeled his head back and roared – Amèlie screamed with delight. Both of them climaxed simultaneously, Gabriel flopped on his back – his partner laying closely next to him, her juices still squirting from her exhausted body.

They were panting, sweating and spent. The rise and fall of both their chests relaxed over time and Reyes turned his head to face the gorgeous woman laying beside him. Her eyes were closed and she was exhaling from her mouth, they gradually opened and she returned the gaze back towards him – a smile emerging from her lips. Reyes smiled back reaching his hand out and connecting with hers.

"Amèlie…"

"Gabriel…"

The sun had just set over the household, the rays of light invading through the closed windows and settling over the two spent individuals. The mercenary and the sniper looked at each other, happy with this newfound relationship.

"So."

"So?"

"How was it?" Reyes questioned smirking. Amèlie smirked back, shrugging her shoulders.

"Meh."

"Oh come on Amèlie."

"What? You could've done better."

"Huh, really?" Reyes sat up right and showed her the markings clawed against his back.

"Well I'm sure the 'Reaper' can withstand such pain."

"Tch…"

The banter continued for a coupe of moments before both of them laughed it off and returned to each other's embrace. Her head rested against his chest and Reyes' eyes were locked against the ceiling.

"Thank you Gabriel." Amèlie muttered.

Reyes arched an eyebrow and looked down towards the woman.

"Hm? For what?"

Yet he soon discovered that she had succumbed to slumber, most likely from the exhausting experience they had endured. Gabriel shook his head and took one last glance at the ceiling before finally, he in turn fell after the woman.


	11. Chapter 11: Capture

Reyes grunted as he slowly lifted himself upright from his deep composure, taking a quick glance to his side only to find the woman who'd nested next to him had gone. He rubbed his palm over his forehead as if he was experiencing a hangover without alcohol, which was something Gabriel wouldn't be the type to conceive to. He turned to the window only to find it late into the afternoon, the sun slowly nearing the horizon and the sky displaying a beautiful orange view. Reyes grunted once more, as the dream he was experiencing was surprisingly pleasant. Ever since the 'incident' you would expect Gabriel wouldn't be thinking of sunshine and rainbows these days. However the wraith smiled as he could hear familiar footsteps ascending the stairs. You could most likely guess whom this 'pleasant' dream included. Amèlie slowly paced inside the bedroom, smiling as her eyes met with his.

"Had a good sleep?" Amèlie questioned, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Mmm, yeah." Reyes' vision cleared and saw that she was wearing an apron and sporting on one of his black tank tops, he chuckled slightly seeing how it didn't fit the woman and on top of that placing an apron over it.

"What's that smell?" Gabriel sniffed, a smile brimming across his face with the pleasant aura originating from the kitchen.

Amèlie shrugged and began to walk back down the stairs, stopping at the edge of the door.

"Well. If you get up, you might know." Amèlie winked and descended down the wooden steps.

Gabriel shook his head as he clambered off the bed and refitted himself with his trunks and black combat pants, picking up the purple uniform left behind and folding it – placing it to the side.

"Looks like she's gotten more comfortable here." Reyes murmured as he placed his black t-shirt over his body. He walked down the stairs only to catch the gray breastplate lying on the floor.

"Hrm, clothing scattered across the place." Reyes murmured to himself, scanning across the room only to find his gauntlets and Amèlie's gloves spread across the couch, his mask placed over the wooden table and her recon visor close by it. He looked around once more finding her rifle placed next to the living room wall, he shook his head thinking there was more than what he remembered that had happened last night.

His nose picked up the scent once more and let out a curling grumble, his stomach giving off a similar sound. He walked towards the kitchen table and pulled out a chair, sitting down and looking at the woman working in front of him. The French woman peered over her shoulder, smiling as she paced towards the table, two plates in hand.

"Bon appètit, mon amour." Amèlie placed both plates on the table, sliding one across the table towards the man.

"Huh, toast with jam and fried eggs on the side. This a French dish?" Reyes chuckled looking at the woman who was taking a seat opposite towards him.

"No it was just something I threw together in your fridge. You really need to restock on supplies here."

Reyes shrugged and took the fork and knife digging into the eggs.

"Well it looks delicious." Reyes smiled and placed the fork inside his mouth.

"Merci." Amèlie gave him that intoxicating smile once more, warming his heart knowing that at least once in his miserable, depressing life – he made someone happy. Time passed as time usually does and the pair spent it discussing their past lives before they joined Overwatch, the conversation rambled on and interesting points where exchanged however the conversation was halted by the loud ringing of Reyes' cellphone. The two looked at each other, even Reyes didn't know who would be calling him at this time – unless it was a Talon contactor which of course is scratched off the table…unless it's…

Reyes walked over to the living room and picked up the cell phone, looking at the caller.

"Unknown ID. Hmph, so you finally called."

Reyes approved the call and held it close to his ear. Amèlie peering over the kitchen table, curious to what the wraith and the mysterious caller were discussing.

"Hello?" Gabriel began.

"So this _is_ your number. Who would've thought?" A concealed voice replied.

"What do you want?"

"I've got news about your angel friend. Talon's got her."

" _What?"_

"Five hours ago, abducted from the Iranian medical facility – cameras picked up a Talon hover ship drifting towards the East, looks like they're taking her back to their base."

"Tch…can you shut down most of their security drones?"

"No can do, not with everything that's been going on lately. I'm sure you'll understand."

"Hmph, yeah…how _are_ things back home anyway?"

"Gabriel…" Amèlie cried out, "Who is it?"

"Hmm? Who was that?" The voice questioned with a curious purr.

"It's- don't worry about that now, just keep focus your aims on Dorado at the moment…"

Amèlie walked towards him, impatient and questioning.

"Gabriel?"

"I know that voice…" The mysterious figure broke out.

"It's no one, relax mi amigo."

"Reaper I'm not stupid. I know about your insubordination and desertion from Talon, taking Amèlie Larcroix with you; don't forget who's _working_ for you. Pendejo."

"Hmph, whatever. Thanks Sombra, keep your head down."

"Stay out of trouble idiota." The call ended, causing Gabriel to turn his attention to the woman beside him.

"What is it?" Amèlie asked, placing her hands over his chest.

"It's…it's Angela. Those bastards took her."

"How do you know this to be true? It could be a ruse."

"No, it came from an informant whom I trust _very_ much…but, it does seem skeptical."

The two former Talon agents stood there, motionless, confused and dazed.

"I guess…we're gonna have to get Angela if we have any hope of getting ourselves fixed." Amèlie suggested, tearing the white apron off and beginning to roll the black t-shirt off her body.

"W-what are you doing?" Gabriel asked as his eyes scanned her body, she seemed to ignore the wraith as she shot a cold stare towards him.

"Where's my suit?" Amèlie asked, Gabriel pointed to the bedroom – soon watching as the woman paced up the stairs and closed the door behind her. Gabriel waited, awed with the double personality Amèlie presented. Not so long ago she was calm and easily controlled, but since the mentioning of Mercy she suddenly changed. He wasn't sure if it was sheer determination of getting the only person who could fix the both of them, or if Talons twisted operations are continuing to take a toll towards her mindset. Aggressive as she may be in nature, he was sure it didn't look like she needed those pesty Imipramine pills anymore.

His train of thought ended when Amèlie swung the bedroom door open, her figure once again hiding itself into the tight latex suit. Her hands reached behind her head, tying the long, messy hair into a neat ponytail and walked down the wooden steps – the clacking of her combat boots echoed throughout the household. She strapped her rifle across her back before sliding her gloves over her hands. She took a moment, standing still and silent before a smile broke across her face. She glanced towards the kitchen table and grabbed her recon visor and the skull mask off it.

"Catch." Amèlie signaled towards the wraith. He caught it with one hand, his eyes still locked on the sniper. Had he not moved a muscle during that whole sequence? Was he going crazy? Or is he just awestruck at this marvel of a woman?

Widowmaker peered over her shoulder as she adjusted the headpiece neatly over her head.

"Well? What is it?" Amèlie questioned.

"It's, eh- I'm not sure if it's a good idea to send you back into Talon's main headq-"

"Mon amour, please. I've gained my memories back, not _lost_ them. My skills with a rifle are still in tact. Do not underestimate me Gabriel. That's how my previous contracts succumbed to the grave." Amèlie smirked craftily towards him. "Hurry up and get dressed, we don't have all day…night."

Reyes grunted as he subtly reached for his scattered amendments, finally fitting the gray breastplate over his torso. His eyes glanced back to the sniper, finding her sitting over the couch adjusting the scope on her rifle. The steel glinted from the kitchen's over light – causing the Reaper to stop and hint towards. He didn't know why but he's taken a liking to details these days, which could be essential to what they were going to do.

Widowmaker leveled her eyes towards the Reaper, arching an eyebrow. She clicked her fingers towards the wraith, instantly kicking the man back into reality.

"Oi, come one Gabriel. We can't have you dozing off, how are we supposed to get Angela back in that state?" Amèlie said as she stood up and walked towards the door, planting her back against the wall next to it. Reyes sighed as he flipped the hood over his head and placed the front of his mask over his palm. He peered into the hollow façade, unsure of placing himself back into the murderer he was. This moment with Amèlie, no matter how brief it was, is a reminder of his humanity, sanity and morals. He swallowed hard as he took one last glance to the household around him, smiling as his hand slowly rose towards his face, planting the mask over himself once more.

"Alright…lets go." Reaper muttered as his gauntlets reached into his trench coat, pulling out the ever so familiar Hellfires.

"Convenu." Widowmaker replied, smiling as she exited the household, the Reaper following closely behind her. This was grand, both of them hastily rushing off to save the Valkyrie in distress with no plan whatsoever. Ah but doesn't this just return faithful memories in their brief career in Talon, the thrill of the mission, the execution and result. Night was crawling over the Earth, which meant they had to do something quick.

The bustling streets of Los Angeles were brimmed with activity. The two obviously stood out in a crowd, yet Hollywood was holding an extensive premiere – an interesting opportunity.

"We'll have to get to the airport. Find us a plane and get on our way." Reaper suggested as he scanned the crowds in front of them. The people's eyes glanced momentarily towards the couple however paying no heed due to the ongoing premiere.

"Hmph, or maybe we don't need to search so hard." Widowmaker smiled, grabbing Reaper by the hand and tugging him with her.

"Amèlie, wai-" Was all he could stutter before he was dragged towards her direction. From there he could see a familiar gray hover ship, floating over a tall building.

"That's one of Talon's toys." Reaper panted as the two continuously dashed down the bustled street, shoving bystanders aside and rushing through traffic.

"Mhm, might be a scout. It seems alone."

 _"_ _Watch where you're going!"_

 _"_ _Walk for Christ's sake!"_

Widowmaker released her grip from Reaper's hand and lashed out her grapple as the vehicle slowly hovered over their position. She hoisted her self up and landed inside the ship. Reaper watched, yet closed his eyes and formed the dark circle beneath him, disappearing then reappearing on the ledge of the vehicle. He opened his eyes to find unconscious Talon operatives lying in amusing poses, he glanced towards the pilots seat only to find a petite woman happily steering the ship towards their destination.

"Hmph, didn't leave any of the action for me?" Reaper grudged as he lifted one of the operatives off the seat and throwing him onto the floor.

"We don't have much time, do we have a plan?" Widowmaker hastily replied with little patience.

"We'll take care of the guards surrounding the landing pad first, then we'll evaluate our strategy. We don't know where they're keeping Angela, we don't know their garrisons even though we've been there and this whole ordeal could be a ruse." Reaper turned his head to the open landscape, surprised to see an open ocean in such a short amount of time.

"Fortune favors the bold I suppose." Reaper exclaimed as he relaxed against the seat. Widowmaker nodded and smiled, her hands released from the maneuvering sticks and activated the autopilot. She stood up and kicked the unconscious pilot down the stairs, which connected the cockpit to the main 'lounge room' of the ship. Widowmaker walked towards the Reaper and rested over the sofa like chairs across him. Reaper glanced up from his reminiscence and looked down at the pilot in which his partner kicked down, raising a questioning eyebrow beneath his mask at the sudden aggressiveness she was displaying.

"What are you thinking?" Widowmaker asked him with a questioning tone.

"It's…it's nothing. It's just looking back while we were still with Talon, something was familiar."

"How so?"

"Their drills, their tactics…they're using _Blackwatch_ practices."

"Interesting…are you suggesting Talon originates from your former cult?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure." Reaper rested his head over his hand and looked back across the vast blue ocean, the orange tinge of the afternoon slowly disappeared as the darkness of the night crept across the sky.

"And we still don't have a plan…" Reaper chuckled. Widowmaker smiled as she folded her arms and lifted her leg over the other. She also faced the vast ocean, watching as her eyes sparkled from the glistening water.

"It's like what you said…" Widowmaker said as she turned her head to face the wraith across her.

"Fortune favors the bold."

* * *

 ** _Talon's Detainment Center 8:35pm_**

"How'd you think they managed to find her?" A guardsman muttered, echoing through her cell.

Another responded, "I don't know, the higher ups have been much more secretive lately. It's hard to know what they're planning."

"Hey isn't she that major doctor with all the medical advancements and shit?"

"Yeah, Angela Ziegler. Boy she's something else."

"Heh, she's not bad at all."

"I'm not talking about her looks you idiot, I'm talking about her temper."

"That bad?"

"Yeah!"

The continuous banter rang through her head. She tried to move but the shackles around her arms restricted any movement. Her Valkyrie suit was immobilized and all efforts to contact her comrades were all for naught. There she was, strung up like an animal in a dark chamber.

"Someone…" She muttered beneath her breath.

"Please…help me."

The banter outside her cell grew louder, causing the echoes to increase as well.

"We have strict orders not to touch her damn it!"

"Come on man! She's vulnerable, as hell and she's got a nice rack! There aren't any cameras in the detainment centers so why the fuck not?!"

"Why does Talon even train you?"

"It'll be quick, I promise."

"Tch…" A silence held in the air, causing Angela to tense up in anxiety and stress. A tear rolled down her left cheek, the only thing she could do now was cry.

"Alright fine, good luck trying to get this door open."

"It's easy, might take me a good five to ten minutes to crack this thing open."

"No wonder our superiors neglected to give us the password to this thing."

Angela closed her eyes and cried once more.

"Please…help me."

* * *

 ** _Talon's Main Headquarters 8:35pm_**

Reaper cracked his neck as he dropped the last of the landing pad guardsman to the floor, Widowmaker promptly beside him.

"Looks like we haven't caused any alarm yet. Careful not to get too trigger happy." Widowmaker advised her partner, shooting him a cold stare.

"Hmph, alright. This place has a prison or something like that? Guess we'll start looking there." Reaper suggested as he looked around the area.

Widowmaker nodded, edging her feet and tensing her body.

"Now all we need to do is-" He stopped as he turned his head to face the woman only to find her dashing across the landing pad and shooting her grapple across a pivot, propelling the woman forward.

"Try to keep up." She winked as her form disappeared into the heart of Talon's activity.

Reaper cracked his neck once more, sighing in an irritated manner and edged his foot to the ledge.

"Fortune favors the bold." He repeated to himself as he as well, jumped off into the wolf's den.


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue

Reaper followed the lilac woman in front of him, watching her take down a Talon watchman silently from behind. They slowly maneuvered through the tight corridors of Talon's main compound, their forms crouching almost indefinitely for the entirety of the operation. They came across a terminal, guarded by two Talon soldiers.

"If we could get our hands on that terminal, then maybe we can find Angela's exact location." Widowmaker suggested as she peered from the wall.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get past those two without triggering the alarm?" Reaper replied, shooting her a cold stare.

"There's no harm in using your fists is there?" Widowmaker responded, swinging her rifle across her back. Reaper cracked his knuckles and chuckled.

"Guess not."

Both of them nodded and dashed from their cover, quickly catching the two guards off-guard – they never stood a chance.

"Right…" Reaper said as he walked towards the terminal, his taloned fingers working into the system.

"Damn…" Reaper cursed as he slammed his fist.

"What is it?"

"They changed the passwords, uugh. Where's Sombra when you need her?"

"Sombra? I never liked her much in the first place."

"She's the one who gave us the information about Angela's capture." Reaper responded, glancing from the terminal to the woman beside him.

"Hmph, all the more reason to think this was a ruse."

"I trust her Amèlie, I know this because she has multiple purposes and not just a loyal dog of Talon."

"And do you know what these purposes are?" Widowmaker replied as she crossed her arms.

"I would prefer not to know." Reaper responded as he continued to attempt to break into the terminal.

"Tch! We'll be here forever at this rate." Widowmaker scoffed as she moved Reaper to the side casually. Her fingers moved quickly and precisely, the characters formed neatly and the terminal was open.

"The fools didn't think that I wouldn't know?" Widowmaker laughed as she accessed the prisoner files.

"You some kind of IT expert now?"

"Well, if you were one of Talon's top operatives. You would get a glimpse into Talon's emergency security codes. Not hard to do. The fools didn't even bother to change it once you brought me back."

"Hmph, yeah. Seems a little bit careless though."

"Aha! Found her, detainment center cell 14. Lets move quickly." Widowmaker barked, quickly dashing towards the exit.

"Amèlie wai-" Reaper shouted, but it was no use. Once her mind was set to something, it seemed like she was determined to do it. The wraith trailed after her, dodging the searchlights and patrolling guardsman around the compound. It felt like a maze, even though they had crossed the corridors and alleyways of the compound countless times. Yet the dark, gloomy atmosphere spired around the monstrous infrastructure, something Reaper hasn't picked up until now. They were rats scurrying through the courtyard, they were survivors.

"Here we are…" Widowmaker smiled. They planted their backs against opposite sides of the entrance.

"It looks like every other building on this floating fortress." Reaper growled.

"Most likely to conceal what they're doing to their prisoners." Widowmaker replied, opening the doors.

They walked down the dark corridors and came across a pivot point.

"Cell 14 is just down this corridor." Widowmaker mentioned, peering from the wall. "Sssh, I hear something."

The voices echoed from the open cell door.

"How do we get this suit off?" A talon guardsman frustratingly asked.

"Fuck off, Scheißekopf!" A feminine voice cried out, the chains rattling throughout the building.

Widowmaker looked back at Reaper.

"Lets go…now!" Reaper roared, dashing from the wall and rushing into the open cell.

"Hey what the-" The soldier stuttered before a clawed gauntlet grabbed him by the face and smashed his head into the wall. The second raised his rifle, however Widowmaker was around the corner and choked him from behind. The room was quiet, and the first thing the Valkyrie saw was the two former Talon agents, rendering the soldiers whom tried to rape her unconscious.

"Y-you…" Mercy slowly ascended her head to look into the hollow pits of Reaper's mask.

"Murderer…" She muttered, spitting at his feet.

"Angela…" Reaper whispered to himself, catching the Valkyrie's attention.

"H-How do you know my name?" She asked, her pale face turning paler.

"Angela." Widowmaker butted in, removing the shackles with the key the unconscious soldier was carrying.

"How do you both know my name?!" Angela demanded, retreating herself until her back pressed against the wall.

"It's me, Amèlie!" Widowmaker assured her, causing the Valkyrie to pause and drop her jaw. Mercy walked closer towards her and cupped her hands around Amèlie's face, tears building in her eyes.

"Amèlie…? Is that you?"

"It's me…" Amèlie smiled, turning her head towards the Reaper – who folded his arms and looked away.

"You see, this is-" Amèlie began but stopped, Reaper shot a cold glare towards her – shaking his head, demanding her to stop right there.

"…this is Reaper, he saved me from Talon's clutches."

"Him?! Saving? I'm sorry Amèlie, but I find that _very_ hard to believe."

Reaper scoffed and turned around, "We're leaving…now."

Amèlie hung Angela's arm around her neck, supporting her upper body and slowly shuffled the exhausted Valkyrie through the door, the wraith stalking closely in front of them. As they moved through the dark corridors, Mercy scratched for words.

"How does someone end up like _you_? A mercenary for hire, a kill count that rivals military records. _What happened to you?_ "

Reaper stopped in his tracks and turned around, reaching his taloned hands around the collar of her Valkyrie suit, Amèlie struggled and shrieked as he pressed her aside. He pushed her against the wall, the hollow pits of his mask staring into her steel blue eyes.

 **"** **You tell me…doc."** His grip tightening around her collar, her face awing with fear and distraught. Widowmaker stepped in abruptly, grabbing his arm and pushing him away.

"Reaper!" Her eyes glinting towards him. Those eyes again, making him vulnerable once more.

"We did _not_ come here to hurt her…" Amèlie argued, once more securing the Valkyrie over her shoulders.

"Sorry…" Reaper ached, glancing one more time towards the doctor. His anger burning through his skin.

All of a sudden, a blaring red noise circumvented throughout the entire compound. The alarm was tripped. Emergency shutdown doors trapped the three individuals inside the detainment center.

"What? How?" Reaper questioned, looking back at the two women.

Amèlie arched her eyebrow, making a remark.

"This place is under attack…" Amèlie said, the earth quaking solemnly beneath them.

An explosion could be heard off in the distance, the venting of heavy, metallic armour cruising through the area. Rocket propelling amendments smashed through concrete, stone and men. The shrieks and cries of Talon guardsman echoed throughout the compound. The doors quickly busted down, revealing the silhouettes of three distinct figures.

"Wunderbar!" The largest of the silhouettes roared, steam venting from his heavy armour. The mist from the shattered stone, concrete and reinforced steel cleared. Revealing the discrete characters in their form. There stood the Crusader, the Soldier and the Pilot.

"Mercy!" The Soldier shouted, his visor glaring a bright red. The cheerful Pilot suddenly turned pale at the sight of Widowmaker, halting the three in their tracks.

"You!" Tracer yelled, pulling out her pistols and aiming them directly towards the sniper. Amèlie retracted herself, the Valkyrie still planted closely next to her.

"Let her go assassin!" The Soldier demanded, his pulse rifle carefully positioned towards them.

"I don't think so…" Reaper abruptly interfered, planting himself in front of the women.

A hand reached over his shoulder, causing the Reaper to peer over it. The sniper looked up to him, shaking her head.

"This has gone on long enough Gabriel…it's time they know." She whispered.

Reaper glanced back towards the Overwatch agents, his fists balling with rage. He grunted as he painfully agreed, for Amèlie's sake. Widowmaker shuffled the Valkyrie towards the Overwatch agents, her face becoming more distinct with every step.

"Is zhat…?" Reinhardt stuttered, "Amèlie?"

The Soldier and the Pilot took a closer look, their weapons steadily lowered. Their emotions changing drastically.

"Amèlie!" Tracer shouted, awed by the fact that she hadn't realised this earlier despite being centimeters apart from their previous encounter. The soldier shook his head, dashing towards the women and supporting Amèlie into carrying the fallen Angel. Reaper followed begrudgingly behind them, halted by the massive Crusader.

"Your veapons, murderer…"

Reaper's taloned claws reached into his trench coat and pulled out his engraved hellfires, placing them into the massive paws of the German knight.

"Your actions are unforgivable, you've devastated zhe vorld vith your killing spree."

Reaper grumbled, as they entered the rusty, blue and white Overwatch hovership. Bringing him devastating flashbacks.

Widowmaker and Reaper sat in one corner of the hovership, under the close sentry of the burly German. Angela was placed under the Soldier's care and Tracer was busy directing the old hovership back towards wherever they were going.

Reinhardt was lenient with the woman sitting next to the wraith, opening up towards her with thoughtful conversation, and neglecting the mercenary next to them.

"I cannot believe zhat it's really you Amèlie! Talon are slippery schweines!"

"Heh, they really are Reinhardt. You haven't changed a bit, aren't you getting too old for this?"

"Me? NEVER!" The German roared with laughter. Meanwhile the wraith kept his gaze towards the couple on the opposite side of the ship.

"Take this Angela, it'll make you feel better." The soldier offered. Mercy smiled, "I thought I was the doctor here…"

Reaper scoffed, folding his arms and leaned back.

"And how did you ever escape from Talon's clutches?" Reinhardt questioned, his curiosity surprisingly peaked for a man of his age.

"Well… _he_ saved me." Amèlie pointed towards the wraith. Reinhardts expression turned sour.

"Really?" The German mumbled in a deep tone, the grip around his hammer tightened. "My apologies Amèlie, but I find zhat very hard to believe."

"It's the truth Reinhardt, I owe him my life…"

"If you say so…" Reinhardt conceded giving the wraith a hostile look. The Reaper returned the glare.

Reaper folded his arms and looked to the ceiling, repeating compelling words.

"Overwatch…I'll put an end to your sad story."

* * *

 ** _Watchpoint Gibraltar 9:57pm_**

The hovership landed over the pad, the doors to the vehicle slid down and the passengers disembarked. The Soldier, Tracer and Mercy went off to the main building. Amèlie and Reaper were left alone under the guardian of the Crusader. The watchpoint's old lighting systems creaked and stuttered; however it served its purpose.

Amèlie opened up, "How did you find Talon's main headquarters and manage to get away so quickly?"

"Ve had an anonymous tip, informing us zhe capture of Angela. However it did seem very strange of zhe lack of personnel."

"Did you receive a bright purple skull over one of your display screens?" Reaper suggested, capturing the attention of the Crusader.

"I suppose, zhis informant is an accomplice of a murderer?"

"Hmph, try me old man."

"At zhe moment, Overwatch is in zhe process of rebuilding itself. And after vhat you presumably did for Amèlie…I suppose ve vould have to tolerate you."

"Appreciated." Reaper grudged, "I swear I'll be a good little scout."

"Zhe sarcasm is strong isn't it?"

"Reinhardt…Reaper, please. Reinhardt, he won't hurt anyone. Try to trust him."

The crusader scoffed and shrugged.

"I _could_ trust him, as long as his veapons are vith me."

"Whatever, I can find my way around this old tomb." Reaper edged, walking towards the compound.

"You look after her old man." He turned staring at Amèlie, finally – she was where she belonged. Not the way he intended, but she was finally safe amongst good company.

"Reaper!" Amèlie shouted, the wraith turned and gave her a halting look. She succumbed to it and allowed him to continue his path.

"You seem very attached to a vicious mercenary Amèlie…vhy?"

Amèlie paused and turned her head towards the Crusader, "Because he's not what you think…" Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"He's not a killer, he's not a mercenary…he's a man. A human being like everyone else."

Time passed and Reaper stalked the old corridors, taking a quick glance towards the section where he encountered Winston, the ape was still working in there, and Reaper had no intention of visiting him – quickly passing through the area. The atmosphere changed, for years it had the vibe of hope and justice – traits in which Overwatch held for the entirety of its service, but now it was anything but hopeful.

"Ana…" He muttered as he continued through the abandoned corridors.

"Angela…"

"Reinhardt…"

"Torb…"

He stopped halfway through the passageway, as the distant doors in front of him slid open. The form of the soldier revealing himself through.

"Jack…" Reaper finally whispered.

The soldier stopped, facing the wraith. Tension built as the two walked closer together, their views clear and defiant. The silence hung a little longer before the Soldier finally spoke.

"Mercenaries like you belong in a cell…I heard your little conversation with Reinhardt while we were on the ship. I neglect to say thank you, but I appreciate your actions with recovering Amèlie. That's probably the only reason you're not locked in chains – because she trusts you."

The wraith stood silent, his eyes sealed onto the enhanced soldier with an entrancing glare. The Soldier sighed and brushed past the wraith, continuing his path.

"You remind me of someone…" Reaper growled, turning around and facing the back of the Soldier.

"The way you talk, the way you hold that toy of yours…vigilantism would be something _he_ would do."

The Soldier paused and turned to face the Reaper, his visor blaring a bright red.

"Hmph…" The Soldier scoffed, "And I only know one other person who duel wields shotguns…"

"So it _is_ you…" Reaper growled, his fists clenching.

The Soldier reached for his rifle, the weapon primed and loaded.

"You should've stayed dead Reyes…" The Soldier's finger itched against the trigger, the wraith fuming black mist.

"Yeah…" Reaper growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"But you took everything away from me…even your _girlfriend_ refused to grant me a clean death."

"Leave Angela out of this! We have nothing together! It's just you and me! Angela tried to save your pathetic ass and you blame her? You should be thanking her dammit!"

"What's there to thank…?" Reaper questioned, his voice graveled and scratched against his throat. His body created more mist and shadows; he lifted his arm – the shadows surrounding it with a snake like figure.

"LOOK AT ME!" Reaper shouted as the mist travelled through his body, "IS THIS WORTH THANKING?!"

"Reyes…" The Soldier muttered, lowering his weapon.

"YOU JUST HAD TO BE THE FUCKING BOYSCOUT, DIDN'T YOU!?" Reaper roared, his echoes travelling throughout the empty corridors.

"Gabriel...I- This isn't the point! The Omnic Crisis is over Gabriel; we don't have to fret anymore. We can start again, together…even after everything you've done. We can still fix this."

The wraith shook his head.

"Still blaming everything on me, huh? 'After everything _you've_ done.' You fucking serious?" Reaper turned his back and walked towards the doors.

"It doesn't matter, just stay out of my way. And hope we _never_ cross paths again." Reaper growled, sliding the doors open and closing behind him. Leaving the lonely Soldier to his thoughts.

The wraith continued his journey through the place he once knew. The technology was surprisingly well taken care of; most likely Winston kept the place polished and functional. The clattering of equipment sounded off a nearby room, the door slightly open.

Reaper peered slowly inside to find the Valkyrie tinkering away like she always has. Reaper's gauntlet laid on the door, hesitant to push it further. Mixed emotions passed through his system. Rage mixed with old memories tortured his mind. The wraith took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"You don't have to worry about me Jack…" The Valkyrie mumbled, her back still facing the wraith.

"I told you…" She began to turn, "I'm fi-"

Mercy paused, her arms pressed against the bench she was working on, her face switching from a cheerful smile, to an anxious curl. The Reaper was silent, his head turned around the room observing the well planned medical room.

"What do _you_ want?" Mercy muttered, fear hanging behind her throat. The wraith paced closer towards her, to the point where she was leaning back – intimidated by the towering Reaper. He looked down at the Valkyrie, his hands shifting with anxiety. He extended his arms, as if he was about to hug her…or hurt her. He really didn't know, and by the look of Angela's face he would presume she would think what most people would think.

"Stay back!" She ordered, her fragile form curling from the wraith.

It was just as he had thought…he's a monster. The Reaper retracted his arms and stepped away from the Valkyrie, sighing.

"This…Jack, must be someone you care for if you assume his name at the first instant." The wraith spoke, his voice graveled and succumbed.

"You should be in a cell, and stay away from him." Mercy cried.

"It's been a while Angela. I apologise for what happened back at Talon's headquarters. I was never known for my temper."

They both stood silent, unsure from what's the come of this. Mercy was unsure of Reaper's motive and he was not sure of what to do next.

"Only my closest friends in Overwatch call me by my real name…" The Valkyrie began, sitting herself up and walking closer towards the wraith.

 **"** **Hmph, I forgot…she always was the perceptive one."** Reaper thought to himself.

"Who…are you?" Mercy asked, her hand reaching towards the wraith's mask.

The wraith stood silent and slowly turned his back towards her, walking towards the exit.

"You know my name…my codename, and you show very long history with me. However I've done nothing to you."

Reaper stopped, peering over his shoulder.

"Don't overthink it too much, you and I will meet again under different circumstances. _You_ have a lot to answer for what you did to me…Ange."

And with that the Reaper closed the panels to the door, continuing down the dark corridors. The Valkyrie stood still, her jaw dropping to the sudden realization of whom the man behind the mask might be.

"No one ever calls me Ange…except…"

The steel blue eyes of Mercy glinted from the tears slowly building, she shook her head in disbelief. She was never emotional, but now…it seemed necessary to be nothing but emotional.

"Gabriel…" She whispered beneath her breath.

The Reaper found himself outside the main compound, looking across the field he could see Tracer, Amèlie and Reinhardt hanging about the main courtyard. They looked like they were discussing something, though Tracer may still be on edge from Amèlie considering past events, however it seemed she was fully convinced that Talon's top Assassin has indeed reverted to the woman they all once knew. The same could not be said for the wraith himself. He's only here for Amèlie's sake, Overwatch will never be forgiven…but for the time being this is the only place where she will be safe.

Reaper walked slowly towards the group, their heads turning towards him, as he got close. No one except Amèlie seemed to scowl at him.

"Vhat do you vant?" Reinhardt barked, his hand gripping his hammer tightly.

Reaper stood silent, folding his arms as he looked at Amèlie.

"Oi, doesn't black leather get a little bit steamy in this weather?" Tracer jested, however the wraith was not amused.

"It's night…and no it doesn't." Reaper replied.

"Zhere vill be a meeting here in zhe morning regarding Overwatch's future. Vinston's recall has only rallied Tracer, Jack und me. Zhe rest are still scattered across zhe vorld. I long for the day when Overwatch returns to combat!" Reinhardt gossiped with Amèlie, he was always open hearted – even with Gabriel.

 **"** **Well shit, I guess Jack and Angela are gonna be there too."** Reaper thought to himself as he clenched his fists.

"Is _he_ going to be there as well?" Tracer remarked, zipping next to the Reaper.

The wraith grumbled and looked towards the Crusader with a glare.

"I suppose, zhough I'm not sure I vould recommend a murderer to attend our meetings."

Amèlie butted in, "It's fine Reinhardt, he won't cause any trouble. I promise."

"I hope your judgment is right Amèlie love. You can't be too careful these days." Tracer said, cheerfully heading towards the main compound and yawning in the process.

"It's late you lot, come on – we'll show you where you can sleep."

Reaper and Widowmaker followed the cheerful Pilot, tailed by the burling Crusader. The agent's quarters was the obvious location of where they were going, the Reaper was designated to his old room, Amèlie across it.

"Zhat room belonged to a murder and a traitor, much like yourself. It seems fitting zhat you vould inherit it." Reinhardt grudged, opening the door to his quarter, which was stationed next to his. Reaper rolled his eyes.

"If only you knew…" He whispered.

"Looks like we'll be next door neighbors Amèlie. Don't worry love, if you need anything just ask me." Tracer saluted with a cheerful smile.

"Merci." Amèlie smiled back and watched as the British woman walked into her room and closed the door.

Widowmaker and the Reaper stood alone just outside their rooms. They looked at each other with warming glances. Amèlie walked over to the wraith subtle with a question.

"When are you going to reveal yourself Gabriel? You can't remain a secret for much longer." The woman asked.

"Jack knows who I am already from pure speculation, and Angela's probably caught on by now. I guess I'll do it at the meeting I guess, if the monkey doesn't tear me apart first."

Amèlie chuckled placing her hand over his shoulder.

"I'm sure that whatever you did to Winston, he'll forgive you."

"I tore up his lab and attempted to retrieve the agent files from the system, not to mention the occasional shotgun pellets that pierced his armor and fur."

"Well…I suppose you should just give it time." Amèlie smiled planting a kiss the side of his mask.

"Good night, mon amor." She said as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Reaper looked at the ground, smiling in turn.

"Good night Amèlie."

Reaper entered his room, surprisingly well taken care of. Everything was left, as it was when he was stationed here. The bed was tidy and the furniture was polished, specks of dust and spider webs were here and there however it wasn't something to be particularly stressed about.

Reaper placed his clawed fingers beneath his mask, tearing it from his face and placing it over the small bedside table. Gabriel rested himself over the bed, tearing off his gauntlets and putting them aside.

"Talon's let us off way too easy during the rescue." Reyes muttered to himself, "One can only wonder."

Gabriel thought and pondered, however his mind instantly switched to the more pressing matter at hand: The meeting tomorrow.

"The look on their faces…that'll be funny."

Gabriel slowly closed his eyes. Letting his problems fade for tomorrow to handle.


	13. Chapter 13: Unity

**_"_** ** _There's nothing you could do. You're worthless."_**

"That's not true…" Gabriel muttered, "I _will_ protect her."

 ** _"_** ** _You're a monster, your sanity is slipping. Soon you will truly lose everything you hold dear. Your friends, your family...you can't even save yourself."_**

"You're just a voice in my head, a figment of imagination. You're only side effects from the procedure."

 ** _"_** ** _Am I…? Very well, believe what you will. However my words should not be ignored. You will lose everything you hold dear. This is truth, and you will be powerless and helpless."_**

"We'll see." Gabriel replied.

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed we will…"_**

Reyes opened his eyes, the digital clock beside his bedside showing the time – it being morning. He grunted as he slowly lifted his aching body off the bed, the black combat pants and t-shirt weighing him down. He slid his feet into the heavy boots and asserting the kneepads over the joints. The breastplate added on the weight over his sore body, not to mention the extra shoulder pads, gauntlets and trench coat. His claws fit themselves underneath his skull mask, planting the front over his palm and placing the mask over his face and ultimately finishing off by flipping the hood over his head.

"I _will_ protect her…" His voice scratched, sealed by the mask planted over his face. He left his room, finding a cheerful Brit and a passionate French woman standing near the exit to the doorway. Tracer seemed to chatter consistently, her rapid hand gestures seemingly caused by her chronal accelerator whilst Amèlie was casually leaning on the wall with her arms folded, listening attentively to the Pilot.

The French woman turned her head, finding the wraith awake and gave him a warm smile. Tracer followed the direction of her companion's face, her eyes capturing the figure of the wraith pacing slowly towards them.

"Uhm, morning love." Tracer greeted the Reaper; her tone was quiet and shy.

"Morning…" The wraith hastily replied, halting as he stood in front of the two women.

"I trust you rested well mon amour?" Amèlie said with a smile. Reaper shrugged and shook his head in distraught.

"Better than most nights…" He replied with a deep gravel, "You two were just waiting for me or just having a casual chat?"

"Well…Amèlie suggested that we wait for you whilst Reinhardt didn't really like the idea. I decided to stay for Amèlie's sake." The Brit nervously sputtered, her hand rubbing the back of her head.

"Hmph, alright…" Reaper replied.

"Oh where are my manners. The name's T-racer, haha…get it? Providing you know my past…career."

Amèlie shook her head and Reaper stood there motionless.

 **"** **Someone clearly refused to change…"** Reaper thought to himself.

Tracer chuckled with embarrassment, "Hehe, the name's Tracer. It's good to have you with us."

"We should get going, the rest of Overwatch should be in the main courtyard by now." Amèlie suggested as she paced towards the exit.

"Aw yeah! Winston would be glad to have another member to the team!" Tracer said with absolute enthusiasm, irritating and contradicting the wraith.

"Right…I'm sure he'll be absolutely _ecstatic_ to see me." Reaper grumbled as he brushed past the Pilot and exited the building.

The three walked towards the courtyard, sparking more memories for the wraith as the Watchpoint was in broad daylight. Without government funding, who knows how long this place could hold up. They approached the courtyard, and as expected – they were already there. Reinhardt, the Soldier, Winston and Mercy looked towards their direction. The three stopped as they arrived face to face with their companions.

Winston adjusted his glasses, snarling at the coated wraith – presenting a fiery animal instinct burning inside of him.

"Reinhardt explained your actions Reaper, and I hope that his and Amèlie's suggestions are true."

"I'm sure you'll find me quite charming while I'm here."

Winston scoffed and turned to the rest of the team.

"Alright, agents of Overwatch. The second recall has managed to transmit exclusively and I've just received confirmation that several former Overwatch agents have received the signal and are making their own wa-"

"Oh Winston, just say it!" Tracer interrupted. The ape sighed and smirked.

"Oh very well, get ready to say hi to some old friends."

Tracer and Reinhardt laughed with joy, even Amèlie cracked a smile. Reaper turned his head, finding the Soldier and the Valkyrie locking their eyes towards him.

"In the meantime, we're going to have to fix this old place up. Make them feel welcome. This was a short meeting I know, but that's all I wanted to share with you all. However if anyone has anything else to add, feel free to do so."

The courtyard was quiet; Angela and Jack were exploding with anxiousness to reveal the wraith that resided in their presence.

"Very well…if no one has anything to say. I suppose you can all continu-"

"Wait…" A graveled voice spoke. Everyone's attention shifted instantly to the quiet Reaper, obviously intrigued by this unknown specter. The wraith walked forward to the center where Winston was standing and faced the small audience. Reaper clenched his fists, the chilly wind brushed across his face sending a chill down his spine. He was nervous, scared and ultimately unsure. Was he sure he wanted to expose himself so abruptly? Like peeling a band-aid off with no warning? It didn't matter…it was now or never.

"Vell, out with it!" Reinhardt barked, impatient from the murderer he depicted.

Reaper let out a deep breath and spoke.

"You all see me as a murderer…" He looked across each face presented to him, "Some of you see me as a liability…some of you see me as a Talon spy."

He turned his attention towards Amèlie, "And _some_ of you see me as a human being…"

Amèlie smiled and nodded. The wraith instantly turned his attention towards Mercy and the Soldier.

"And some…see me as a ghost."

Reaper's sharp fingers slowly reached over his face.

"But…I guess it's time you know the man behind the mask. Find out what I truly am…"

Reaper's closed his eyes as his sharp fingers reached beneath the white mask and slowly tugged the façade off his face. The audience shifting their faces closely towards him, their attention peeked above the clouds.

The mask resided in his hand, which laid by his waist, his face cleanly revealed accompanied by the dramatic rays of light shining over his face. His eyes gradually opened, his sight instantly looked towards Amèlie, a smile of approval stretched across her face. The same could not be said for the rest of the audience.

"TRAITOR!" Reinhardt roared, steam venting through his heavy crusader armour. He lifted his hammer over his shoulder, ready to squash the wraith in front of him.

"Wait!" Two voiced cried out, each belonging to Amèlie and Angela stepping in front to protect the Reaper.

"Out of zhe vay! _He_ is the reason vhy our family fell apart!"

"Reinhardt, please…give him a chance to atone his past actions." Amèlie suggested, her eyes clearly meaning every word she spoke. The Crusader's eyes glanced towards the Valkyrie, her opinion on the Reaper matching Amèlie's. Reinhardt finally shifted his attention to the wraith in front of him, the Reaper's expression was emotionless, a sense of death hung around his body and lurked within his eyes. The Crusader holstered his hammer over his shoulder and turned around towards the team without saying a word.

The Soldier's finger itched against the trigger as he finally confirmed the wraiths identity. Winston pushed his glasses further up his face and Tracer was standing motionless, her hands pressed against her cheeks and her jaw dropped. Gabriel shook his head as he slowly planted the mask back over his face.

"That's…who I am." Reaper mumbled, "You'll fine me at the old mess hall if you bother to want me."

Reaper pushed through the staring spectators and making his way to the designated spot. Memories flowed through his mind as he entered the old cafeteria, good times were spent in this space – socializing, getting know each other for the first time and even discussing mission details were fun.

The wraith took a seat and faced the wall, even Blackwatch's cafeteria was cleaner than this – but what can you do to face time? Gabriel removed the mask from his face and placed it on the table. He rested his face over his hand, tears rolled down his face.

"This…is who I am." Gabriel cried, "A monster…".

His sharp fingers dug into his skin, even piercing his dark pelt – blood accompanied with his salty tears rolled down his face. The scratches stung as his tears seeped into the dented scratches. The pain and betrayal he endured caused this hatred and self-hurt. Pain is all he knows. Pain is what he lives with. Pain is what he thrives off.

"Ana, Jack and I used to sit here…" Gabriel smiled, "Reinhardt and Tracer in the corner over there – Torb occasionally jumping in. Gèrard with Amèlie walking through, hmph. First time I met her…"

The click clacking of heels echoed throughout the entrance.

"Hmph, Amèlie's probably coming to comfort me. Well nothing she can do…" The wraith murmered.

"Gabriel…" A Swiss accent emerged, gripping the wraith's attention – he turned his head and looked towards the Valkyrie standing by the doorway. Her hands clasped in front of her with an innocent gesture, her head was lowered and her voice was quiet.

"What do _you_ want?" Gabriel lurched, the scratched side of his cheek exposed for Mercy to see. Her expression flinched at the cuts across his flesh and with pure medical instinct hurried towards him to treat his wounds.

"Stay way from me…" Gabriel growled.

"Please Gabriel, let me look at you." Angela hastily replied.

"The last time you 'looked' at me you turned me into this freak."

"I apologize Gabriel, but your body was beyond repair. I couldn't repair you like Genji, so I considered an alternative. The _only_ alternative."

"I don't care about your excuses Angela, you did this to me and that's end of story."

The Valkyrie stood silent after that remark, guilt slowly setting into her system.

Gabriel sighed as he looked up into the ceiling, "I'm guessing no one else wants to see me huh?"

"Gabriel!" a French accent emerged, the woman's combat boots skidding to a halt at the entrance.

The wraith sighed, but managed to crack a smile before turning his head once more to face the Valkyrie.

"First thing's first Ange…fix _her_." He pointed to the woman standing next to the entrance; Amèlie's face was confused and surprised.

Angela turned her head, looking at the lilac woman and nodding.

"Very well Gabriel. I can do that much for you after everything that has happened."

She walked towards Amèlie and placed her hand over the woman's shoulder, "Come on dear. Let's go to the medical bay."

"Not after I see Gabriel." Amèlie snapped, shrugging the Valkyrie off her shoulder. Gabriel cocked his head towards her direction and shook his head. He wanted Angela to treat Amèlie first…after all it was probably the nicest deed his cold heart could muster towards. When Amèlie captured the message, she slowly submitted to the request and followed Angela to a distant building.

* * *

An hour had passed causing Gabriel returned to his quarters, the white mask clenched tightly amongst his sharp fingers. He flung the object across the room and onto the bed, slowly settling himself on the old couch he would reminiscence off of. At this time, thinking would be the only thing he can do.

His mouth tasted like metal and his head ached like none other. Gabriel reeled his head back whilst his hands slowly removed the heavy breastplate weighing on his chest and discarding his trenchcoat and placing it on the other side of the couch. Finally free from the heavy clothing and sporting nothing but his black t-shirt and combat pants, he felt light and relaxed.

Gabriel rolled his shoulders back and slowly closed his eyes, hoping a nap would lighten the headache thundering in his mind.

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock***

His door hammered. Gabriel sighed as his eyes gradually opened and leapt off the bed and limped towards the door, his hand resting behind his head.

"Ergh, Amèlie's probably done with her check up. Better ask how she's doing…"

His hand grasped around the knob of the door and turned, swinging the door wide open – his eyes half asleep.

"Hey…so how is it Amè-" He stopped as his vision progressively cleared. The innocent Valkyrie looked up at the wraith, her steel blue eyes meeting his warm hazel ones.

"Oh…it's you." Gabriel muttered, a sour expression spread across his face.

"Where's Amèlie?" He asked with little patience.

"She's sleeping right now, the process required her to be in a state of slumber in order for me to investigate her mental capabilities and-"

"So she's fine?" Gabriel interrupted. Angela nodded.

"Yes…she's fine. She's resting in the medical bay right now."

"That's good…" Gabriel sighed in relief. His attention shifted back to the Valkyrie infront of him.

"So what do you want?"

The Valkyrie stood silent, her eyes fixed over his form.

"…Ange, you're blushing. Why?"

Mercy snapped back into reality shaking her head.

"S-sorry Gabriel, I didn't mean to bother you." She ran down the corridor and left the building. Gabriel arched his eyebrow but shrugged as he returned into his room and closed the door.

Mercy walked slowly back towards the medical bay, her hands fumbling amongst themselves and her eyes looking towards the floor. Her flustered face turning brighter as she realised he had seen her blush. It would make sense after all; it's been a long time since she's seen Gabriel's broad chest and arms with the exception of physical examinations. There was a reason she went searching for Gabriel first, there was a reason she went through all the effort to save him. But what bothered Angela the most _was_ the reason why she would do all this for him. Her feet suddenly stopped over the concrete floor, maybe it was time…after all this time – it was time.

Reyes planted himself back over the couch with a relentless sigh. His headache worsened as he came to a sudden realization.

"Fucking hell…Angela was supposed to fix me as well." Gabriel grit his teeth but softened as another realization hit him.

"At least Amèlie's alright." Reyes smiled. The air hung a mist of nostalgia, ultimately worsening the already shit storm that was his headache.

"Christ, should I get some ice for this damned headache?"

 ***Knock***

 **…**

 ***Knock***

 **…**

 ***Knock***

"Tch, who is it this time?"

Reyes opened the door finding Mercy once more standing at the doorway, her head lowered and her voice was quiet.

"Gabriel…"

The wraith stood silent, folding his arms with little patience. But for old times sake – maybe he could show a little bit of empathy.

"What is it Ange?"

Her hands clenched tightly together infront of her chest. The yellow wings behind her back shriveled behind her Valkyrie suit and her mouth opened slightly, words struggling to escape her mouth.

"Can I…come in?"

Reyes arched an eyebrow, irritated from the idea. His eyes glanced once more to the innocent angel, and for old times sake – why the hell not?

Gabriel widened the door open allowing the Valkyrie to pass through.

"Take a seat…" Reyes huskily said pointing towards the kitchen chair. She did so, her hands still nervously fumbling amongst themselves. Gabriel closed the door and walked towards the kitchen and stood near the cabinet.

"Do you want a specific drink?" Gabriel asked as he peered over his shoulder, opening the cabinet revealing a row of aging wines and liquor.

"Gabriel…you know I don't drink."

"Right…forgive me."

Gabriel took out a shot glass and placed it on the table accompanied with a bottle of gold scotch.

"And I never thought you were a drinker Gabriel…" The Valkyrie speculated whilst the wraith poured the golden liquid into the glass.

"Hmph…I started when Jack took my position as Strike Commander of Overwatch." Gabriel said as he downed the glass with a hard gulp.

"The board decided Jack was a better choice Gabriel. Your tactics were…worrying."

"Maybe so…" Gabriel poured himself another drink, gulping it down without a sweat before continuing the conversation, "But Jack had always been blinded by his righteous reputation."

Angela watched as the Blackwatch Commander downed another glass of alcohol.

"You shouldn't be drinking this much Gabriel, your liver could be ruined."

"Ange…I'm technically dead. At least I feel like it. Besides I've been drinking liver damaging amounts ten fold since the incident in Switzerland, therefore I should be fine." Reyes gulped another glass, no affects of alcohol seemed to influence him – it was surprising that it seemed to help with the excessive headache pounding in his skull.

"Don't say that Gabriel, you're not dead."

"Not yet…" The wraith muttered as he gulped down another glass.

Angela shook her head and looked down at her lap, her hands ceasing the excessive fumbling and remained calm.

"So…" Gabriel began, "What do you think of this little get together Winston organized?"

Mercy's expression twitched with uncertainty.

"To be honest Gabriel, I think it was a mistake."

"Hmph, I expected a different answer."

"Overwatch was shut down for a reason, there's no point in putting it back together again."

"Interesting…I always thought that you would-"

"What? Go head on into a decision in which we all don't know what the outcome will be? No Gabriel…I don't make the same mistake twice."

Gabriel held the glass to his lips but stopped, slowly settling the full glass back onto the table.

"Ange…why are you here? Surely not for catching up, honestly wouldn't you be having this conversation with Jack? Certainly he would be much better company than me."

Angela opened her mouth yet no words escaped from it, her hands began to shake and her face started to fluster upon realizing the reason why she was residing in Reyes' quarters.

"Gabriel I-"

"It's fine Ange, you don't have to say anything. I should thank you for actually being the only one from the old group to actually visit me. Actually…I should apologise."

Mercy lifted her head, attentive to the wraith's words.

"I've been an arrogant asshole, instantly jumping at you back at Talon's base. I guess I could never get over the fact that you granted me…this." Reyes lifted his left arm, an aura of shadows drifting around it. Angela's eyes shifted towards the shadowy area – her jaw dropping slightly.

"A monster…" His voice curled, "A freak…"

Reyes closed his eyes and turned his cheek, the three scratches slashed across his cheek bloodless and dry.

"Listen Ange, you always were a good _friend_. Amongst the other's, you always seemed to understand me – and I'm sorry for being such a brash douche."

Angela couldn't take it any longer. She leapt off her chair and paced towards the wraith, wrapping her arms around him – hugging him tightly with her chest pressed against his.

"Ange…" Gabriel said with surprise.

" _I'm_ sorry Gabriel… _I_ made you like this, there's no God that can forgive me for what I did to you." Tears streamed down the angelic woman's eyes, meeting to the black fabric Reyes was dawning.

"It's fine Angela…" Reyes assured her, "It's fine."

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock***

"Gabriel!?" a French accent cried out.

"Huh, Amèlie's here." Reyes muttered as he slowly set Angela aside and walked towards the door, opening it.

"Gabriel!" Amèlie smiled, "Angela wasn't at the medical bay, so I decided to walk here."

"Well actually, Angela's here." Gabriel pointed, the teary Valkyrie standing motionless.

"Why is she crying?" Amèlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We were…catching up." Reyes said with a husky voice.

"I think I have stayed long enough. Thank you for taking the time Gabriel and I hope you feel well Amèlie."

Gabriel and Amèlie nodded, waving Angela off as she exit the building. Amèlie looked at the wraith, a smug expression spread across her face.

"You have no idea do you?" The woman snickered.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Gabriel replied, confused at the remark.

Amèlie shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

The sniper's eyes shifted to the kitchen table, catching a glimpse of the golden liquor bottle and shot glass.

"Do you only drink one type of alcohol Gabriel?"

The wraith rubbed his hand behind his head and shrugged, "Scotch is my favorite, why?"

The French woman shook her head and abruptly let herself inside his quarter.

"Pansy…" The woman whispered. Gabriel scoffed as he followed the woman into the kitchen.

"Well if I remember correctly, you actually turned red from the wonderful effects of scotch back in Belgium."

"It was the thrill of the mission Gabriel."

"Bull shit." Gabriel chuckled.

"But I wouldn't mind trying it again." Amèlie picked up the bottle and poured it into Gabriel's shot glass.

"I challenge you." Amèlie playfully suggested as she picked up the glass and maneuvering it slightly towards him.

"I'm Hispanic Amèlie…you don't challenge them to a drinking competition."

The woman shrugged, "I'm French, we're renown for our drinks."

"Only wine…" Gabriel retorted as he took the glass from Amèlie's hand and providing her with another, pouring the scotch into it.

"Shall we start?" Amèlie said, hovering the glass across her lips. Gabriel shrugged as he leveled his glass towards his lips.

"Very well, let the games begin."

* * *

Winston called the group to the landing bay, all of them lined up towards the direction in which the ape was planning.

"Remember when I said we were going to get a visit from a few old friends?" Winston said with a smile. Tracer was shuffling with excitement – to the point where she was jogging on the spot. Reinhardt proudly placed his hammer over his shoulder and his back was straighter than what his age would allow him to. The Soldier and Mercy looked towards the ape with intrigued curiosity.

Reaper and Widowmaker stood next to each other, it seemed that after the reveal of Gabriel's identity – the group has slowly begun to accept him back into the group…slowly.

"I've dispatched an automated ship to pick up the stray members who managed to pick up my recall three days ago, and they should be here very soon."

In the distance a small object slowly gradually presented itself with an Overwatch insignia as the ship landed infront of the group. The doors slid open revealing the form of four distinct characters.

"Well now…" The first character said as he tipped his hat, "This certainly is a surprise."

"It's been too long since I was stationed here." An automated voice rang.

"This place has seen better, hasn't it Ana?" The tiny form said as he walked side by side with a slightly hunched woman.

"Indeed Torb. It has certainly been far too long."

Winston adjusted his glasses as he greeted the four members with a furry hug.

Reaper tilted his head, recognizing the distinct silhouettes.

"Hmph, so they're alive." Reaper said with a growl. Amèlie raised an eyebrow as she faced the wraith.

"Looks like the old crew's reunited once more. Ana, Torb, Mcree and Genji…"

Amèlie turned as the rest of the group joined Winston into welcoming the four individuals with open arms.

"Well, who's this?" Mcree said with a smile looking towards the wraith.

"Black trench coat, skull mask…not bad."

"Jesse Mcree." The wraith murmured.

"Didn't know I had a fan. It's been a while since I actually dedicated myself into the slinging trait these days…"

"Uhm…Jesse." Winston said as he turned to the other three members.

"He's…someone you know."

Mcree turned around to face the Reaper. Ana, Genji and Torbjörn looked at Winston, then turned to the wraith as well. Mcree looked at him with confusion.

"I'm not sure I know a black cloaked fella. Then again maybe I have."

"Gullible as always…" Reaper said with a husky growl, "Looks like we're gonna have to do this again."

The Reaper's sharp claws fit themselves under his mask and paused. The four members curiosity peaked.

His claws slowly lifted the white object off his face, once more revealing his face towards the Overwatch agents.


	14. Chapter 14: Addiction

"It's…you." Ana muttered beneath her breath. Genji, Torbjörn stood motionless with confusion and angst. Mcree stepped several paces back, his hand slowly reaching towards his Peacemaker, his teeth grinding the cigar in his mouth.

"Is that anyway to treat your mentor?" Gabriel said with a husky tone as his eyes caught the cowboy's movements towards his weapon.

"Well, after everything that's happened. Yeah…I think I should." Mcree retorted as his fingers gripped the handle.

"Calm yourself Mcree…" Reinhardt interrupted, "He vould have to be tolerated amongst us, his veapons are secure vith me."

"Hmph. That's too bad, I was gonna show him a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I taught you everything you know." Gabriel growled as he placed his mask back over his face.

Mcree walked back towards the group and peered over his shoulder, "Not everything."

Winston adjusted his glasses and spoke, "The Reaper's identity was a shock to all of us. However due to current events we would need to work together in order to persevere."

"I doubt we'd be doing any persevering with him around." Mcree said as he removed his cigar from his mouth and spitting on the floor. The cowboy's eyes moved from the wraith to the woman beside him.

"Say, you look familiar."

"It's been a while Mcree." Amèlie muttered as she folded her arms.

"Well I'll be damned." Mcree smiled as he turned to face Ana. The old sniper wretched her face as she caught the complexion of the former Talon assassin.

"Well this is certainly an estranged turn of events…" The cyborg ninja said to the small Torbjörn.

"Indeed." Torbjörn replied.

"Our family is finally rebuilding itself!" Reinhardt roared with happiness, "I suggest ve should all catch up in zhe mess hall. Just like old times!"

"Good idea Reinhardt." Tracer said with enthusiasm.

"Well…I suppose." Winston brushed his furry chin, "Oh…why not."

"Yeah!" Tracer cheered as she zipped towards the mess hall, her blue trail tailing after her. The rest followed after her as each agent wrapped arms around each other and told each other comforting stories.

"Yeah…" Reaper whispered as he heavily stepped after the crowd, "Just like old times."

* * *

The group was spread across the large mess hall. Reinhardt, Tracer, Winston and Torbjörn lounged in a corner, there faces brimming with smiles and laughter. Amèlie and Ana sat in the middle of the hall, talking politely to each other. Amèlie's eyes were teary – most likely regretting her actions in taking the old sniper's eye while she was still under Talon's influence. Genji and Mcree was an unlikely friendship, however the cowboy seemed particularly interested in his cybernetic form – Angela jumped in to reintroduce herself to her patient.

Reaper secluded himself from the rest of the group and rested his back against the stainless steel chair. He watched as Reinhardt roared with laughter, Mcree slapping Genji on the back and Angela chuckling from the banter and Ana holding Amèlie's hands with sentiment and forgiveness.

Reaper realized he was smiling while he was watching the group – no his family – finally reunited and happy. Amongst the joyful trance, a figure pulled a seat opposite from the wraith and settled himself infront of him. Reaper snapped from his daze and stared at the figure infront of him, folding his arms and the expression behind his mask turned sour.

Silence hung in the air before the Soldier sighed and spoke.

"Reyes…"

The wraith sat silent, having no intention to socialize with the vigilante infront of him.

"I know we've had our differences, and the only thing we could agree on would be experiencing the sight of a noose around our necks."

"Mhm." Reaper replied with a low grumble.

"But don't you think it's time to stop this pointless rivalry?"

"Hmph, it looks like we should stop, after all it doesn't look like you're getting any younger and the stress is probably going to make your hair fall out."

"Damn it Gabriel I'm serious."

"And so am I."

The Soldier shook his head as his hand took off his mask and placed it on the table, its natural red glow illuminating a small part of the steel table. Jack's eyes were closed and slowly opened as his dark blue eyes met with the Reaper's hollow pits, the scars across his face clearly presented over his nose and lips.

"You've certainly seen better." Reaper snickered. Jack ignored the remark.

"If Overwatch wants to bring itself back together, we can't have this blood lust Gabriel."

"And what makes you think I _want_ Overwatch back?"

Morrison was silent after that; he knew he couldn't convince the wraith any further no matter how hard he tried. Reaper sighed as his taloned gauntlet reached beneath his white mask and placed it over the table.

"It doesn't look like you've changed at all Gabriel…" Morrison spoke with a tinge of jealousy, "Literally."

"The perks of being dead…" Reyes replied, his face remaining emotionless and stern.

"Why did you agree to come with us if you have no interest in Overwatch's revival?" Jack asked.

The wraith's eyes looked over the Soldier's shoulder and remained there.

"Gabriel…?"

Reyes remained silent and continued to look over his shoulder. Morrison turned around, paused then looked back towards Gabriel and confirmed his findings.

"Amèlie?" Jack asked with widened eyes.

The wraith nodded as he unfolded his arms and placed his mask back over his face.

"If she wasn't here, and I had it my way…you would all be dead."

"You really think you can stand a chance against all of us Reyes?" Morrison questioned with confidence as he in turn placed his mask over his face.

"Relax boy scout. I'm not here just for Amèlie, there's one more reason which I almost forgot…"

"And that is?" The Soldier asked.

Reaper smiled behind his mask and shrugged, "I'm not telling you…"

"I'm keeping an eye on you Reyes. I just came here to apologise, and you can't even accept that."

"I don't need an apology from _you_." Reaper growled.

"Fine." The Soldier shot up from his seat; "Arrogance was always your downfall. It's ironic you'll get consumed by it." And with that the Soldier walked off. Reaper sneered and shook his head and stared into the clean steel table, his reflection clearly depicted over the glossy material. Astounding the Reaper to how clean they were after all this time.

"You know…" Amèlie said as she took a seat opposite from the wraith, "You really shouldn't decline friendships so easily."

"Everyone here isn't forgiven, especially Jack." Reaper growled.

"Of course Gabriel, after all friendships might cut into your brooding time."

"Hmph." Reaper chuckled, "I suppose your little talk with Ana went well?"

Amèlie flinched with guilt on her face.

"I…I never meant any harm towards Ana. To take her eye like I have." Amèlie's eyes began to moisten, Reaper sighed and smiled as he leaned forward and caught the woman's hands into his.

"It wasn't your fault Amèlie, you were under the influence of Talon's twisted mind games."

"I know." Amèlie wiped a tear off her cheek and smiled, "Ana kept telling me that as I was crying."

"Hmph." Reaper smiled, "Not anymore, now you're the sweet, beautiful and emotional Amèlie who I laid eyes on since the beginning."

"Thank you Gabriel." Amèlie said as she got up from her seat and sat over Reaper's lap and rested her head against his broad chest.

"Amèlie…" Reaper whispered into her ear.

"Gabriel…" Amèlie muttered back as she closed her eyes and rested on the comfortable stature.

That moment of passion made Reaper feel a spark of life in which he hasn't felt in forever. This warm, fiery feeling growing in his stomach and chest made him human once more, and goddamn he was going to enjoy it. The wraith rested his head over her soft, raven hair. She smelled fresh like pure lavender and her fragile shoulders rested against his firm hand. The Reaper suddenly realized the eerie silence stationed in the mess hall and shot open his eyes.

The whole Overwatch group had their eyes locked onto the couple. Tracer's jaw dropped, the Soldier and Ana gave shocked expressions, Mcree's cigar was hanging off his lower lip – nearly falling out of his mouth, Angela was bright red – not known to whether it was embarrassment or rage and the rest probably had the same expression as Tracer.

"Eerm…" Reaper said with a low gravel. The sniper opened her eyes staring innocently at the wraith.

"Hmm?" Amèlie questioned.

The wraith gestured his head forward, causing the sniper to turn her face to the rest of the Overwatch members.

"Oh…"

"Vell zhis is interesting…" Reinhardt said as rubbed his chin, "Zhough I don't really approve of zhis pairing."

"Erm, she's just…tired. I'll take her to her room." Reaper stuttered as he picked up the petite woman from under her legs and rested her upper back against his palm – carrying her across the hall and out of the building like a damsel in distress, the crew maintained their sight onto the couple as they walked out.

* * *

Reaper placed Amèlie gently over her doorstep and straightened his posture.

"Hope you didn't mind me carrying you here Amèlie…"

The woman folded her arms and her eyes looked away.

"I'm…" The Reaper stuttered with uncertainty, "It's just…I didn't want the rest of Overwatch to know."

"Know what?" The sniper said with a stern stare.

"That…" Reaper paused and clenched his fists. His eyes closed and let out a deep sigh.

"That you are my…weakness."

Silence hung amongst the two former Talon agents, the dark orange rays of dusk invaded through the tiny glass slits that illuminated the narrow corridor.

"I'm sorry Amèlie…for being so sel-"

He stopped as two hands clasped around his face, purple lips pressed against his bone mask – it was strange, yet he wasn't one to complain. The wraith's arms slowly began to wrap around her slim waist, the need to embrace and feel each other suddenly crashing into their emotions. The sniper's fingers reached beneath the skull mask and lifted the lower half off his face and pressed her lips against his.

"Mmm." Amèlie murmured before she allowed her free arm to open the door to her room. The two clumsily stumbled inside with Reaper's heel kicking the door closed behind them and landed on the Overwatch issued couch, their lips still tightly connected against each other and their eyes closed tightly shut. Reaper began to dismantle his trench coat and threw it aside with no regard, his taloned fingers reached into his breastplate however was halted by the sniper.

"No…leave it on." Amèlie said as she detached her lips from the wraith's, "Leave the mask on too." A smile embellished across her face, lust burning from her golden eyes.

Reaper arched an eyebrow but shrugged as his sharp fingers latched onto his combat pants and quickly tugged them off. His sharp claws ran up her porcelain thighs and slowly spread her smooth legs apart – only to realize Amèlie still obtained the bottom half of her uniform.

"For God's sake Amèlie…" Reaper growled.

"Relax mon amour, this thing isn't exactly a two piece…" The sniper dragged herself off the couch and dragged the remaining clothing off her legs, bending down to the point where her rear end stuck out across the wraith's face.

"Hmph…" Reaper smirked as his hands – as if having a mind of their own, gradually reached towards her curvy backside. Amèlie slapped the man's hands away, waving her finger in front of the wraith in an effort to tease him. The woman tore off the lacey, black panties off her form and dismantled the bra which held her bountiful mounds.

The wraith sat there, awed at the marvelous sight. It was only a few nights ago that they had tangled with each other for the first time, but for the both of them at this moment in time– it started to become an addiction. The sniper knelt on the floor, her hands reached into his black trunks, feeling the rising erection of the wraith's member. Reaper couldn't believe that Amèlie Larcroix was once again kneeling before him, with all her splendid attributes.

"Lets get this silly thing off shall we?" The sniper said with a smirk as she pulled the black trunks down the wraith's legs. She gasped as his erection sprang up the moment the restricting fabric came off his member.

"Oh lá lá." Amèlie gestured as she bit her lower lip.

"Amèlie..." Reaper murmured as he looked into the beautiful eyes of the woman before him.

"Hush my love, just relax…" And with that she slowly bent her head down and licked his shaft from the bottom to the top. Reaper reeled his head back as her tongue settled against his tip and grinded his teeth as her smooth, wet tongue circled around the head of his cock.

"Fuck!" Reaper cursed as his claws dug into the couch.

He grit his teeth as Amèlie slid forward, going deep down and hitting the base before sliding back up. The sniper let out a throaty moan as she once more dipped down further, he could feel the head of his member hitting the back of her throat. The wraith nearly lost it when she enveloped his entire member into her mouth and stayed there, her lips practically kissing his testicles, her eyes were closed tightly and her tongue swirled across his cock, tears began forming from her eyes. The woman pulled back aggressively, coughing and panting while she still continued to pump him with her hand.

Reaper's eyes burned with lust as he took the initiative and grabbed the sniper's pony tail and dragged her head back into his lap, her mouth was forced open by the sheer size of his erection and her lips covered his tip. The wraith pulled her head forward all the way until she hit the base, then repeated the process. His body shuddered with pleasure as Amèlie began to develop a sense of rhythm, making good use of her tongue every time he pulled her head back.

Reaper gradually relaxed as he let go the woman's hair and allowed her to rest, her hand grasped tightly around his cock and still stroked him up and down. Amèlie's eyes were teary and her pants were heavy, a trace of saliva was attached from her lower lips to the tip of his cock. She looked up to the wraith with both a pleased yet distraught stare.

"You don't catch a girl off guard like that…" Amèlie panted.

The wraith shrugged, "Gotta be aggressive somehow…come on, it's your turn." Reaper sat up and slid his arms beneath the fragile woman's form and settled her body over the couch. He adjusted his gauntlets; his hands parted the woman's legs and traced the line of her sex. Amèlie gave off a slight moan as his rough claws massaged her clit; his free hand was slowly edging into the sniper's womanhood. The scent she was giving off was sweet and blissful, ultimately fueling the Reaper's lust.

The wraith clenched two fingers together and slipped the ends of his fingers into her body. Her knees were shaking nervously and nearly slammed against the Reaper's head as he continued to push further into the woman's body. Amèlie's teeth pressed into her lower lips in order to restrict her from screaming with pleasure, however that soon had little effect as the wraith increased the pace in which his fingers moved, even going far as to bending his fingers upward, feeling the soft fleshy insides of the woman infront of him.

"AH!" She finally moaned as she reeled her head back, fists balled and back arched. All while Reaper was still taking his time using his free hand to play with her clit. The wraith lifted his mask slightly and leaned forward, extending his tongue and traced the entrance of her sex. Amèlie trembled as her knees shook more violently than the last. Reaper pushed his tongue inside of her, finally savoring the sweet juices she was producing for him. His tongue swirled around her insides, causing the woman to shake and let out a satisfying moan, it was music to his ears. He pulled out and playfully bit down on her clitoris – this was the breaking point.

"FUCK!" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs, her hands dug tightly into the cover of the couch and her knees clasped together on top of the wraith's head, Reaper bit down on her clit again – knowing that she seems to enjoy the mixed pain and pleasure beneath her.

Reaper pried her legs open and pulled his head up, panting in the process. He lowered his mask back over his face and glanced at the woman's face – she was panting with deep breaths, her lilac skin turned glossy as sweat ran down her body. God she was fucking beautiful, and the way she's just laying there vulnerable isn't helping the wraith's throbbing cock.

Reaper growled and pulled her body towards him, causing the woman to give off a small squeal. Her entrance was still wet allowing the wraith to lubricate the head of his erection and slowly pushed forward. Amèlie's eyes widened as he went deeper into her body, causing her to arch her back – allowing the reaper to place his arm beneath her for more maneuverability. His free hand pinched her dark purple nipple causing the woman's fists to ball, he then grabbed her entire breast and squeezed gently as his hips continuously moved in and out of her body.

Her body trembled against his strong arm as his hips crashed against hers. The wraith groaned as her entrance gradually became smoother and moist, allowing him to slide into her with ease. Amèlie's eyes became fiery much like the Reaper's, she raised her body and wrapped her arms around the man's broad frame and whispered into his ear.

"Take me harder…please."

The wraith chuckled as he whispered back, "Who am I to deny you?"

Amèlie sniggered with a sly tone. Reaper's hands moved down her back and grabbed onto her meaty backside. Her buns were soft and easy to grasp, providing Reaper the raiding point for maneuverability. Her hips grinded over him and was reinforced by the forceful pushes the wraith had over her backside. The woman licked her teeth and groaned with pleasure as his cock made its way deep inside her body.

Reaper caught a glimpse of a bed across the room, much comfier and much more space to be provided. With his strength he wrapped his arms around her legs, locking them into his rests.

"W-what are you doing?" Amèlie managed to say between pants.

"Getting us more room." The wraith smirked as he stood up and walked towards the bed, his member still residing within her walls. He placed the woman gently over the sheets and repositioned his hips against hers. Amèlie looked up to him, sheer determination and effort lurked around his form – and by God that was sexy to her. Lewd noises began to sound as Reaper continued the rhythmic actions, his hand instantly latching onto her breast for balance.

Amèlie let out a husky moan as the man pushed his larger frame closer towards her body. The wraith's sharp claws grasped Amèlie by the shoulders and turned her to the side, the woman chuckled as the man's large frame pressed against her back – her backside felt his throbbing cock rubbing against her soft, glossy skin. Reaper allowed his member to slide inside her, once more giving him the music of the woman's pleasurable cries. His hand reached behind the arm she was resting her body with and latched onto her breast, his claws pinched her nipple and slowly massaged her bountiful breast. The woman began to pant as the Reaper increased his pace; the woman wrapped her arm behind the man's shoulder in an effort to create more friction against each other.

Reaper groped her harder as the scent of fresh lavender met his nose, the woman's hand reached behind her head and pulled the elastic band which held her pony tail off, allowing her long, messy hair to spread across her back.

"Letting it all loose huh?" Reaper whispered against her ear.

"It makes it harder for you to grab…" Amèlie panted with a smirk.

The wraith smiled as he removed himself from her breast and reached behind her hair, grapping an amount to resemble a ponytail and pulled her head back. The woman squealed with delight with the rough foreplay. Reaper turned aggressive as his hips moved on their own, each thrust becoming more ferocious than the last. His free hand gave the woman's backside a nice spank.

"Ah!~" The woman cried as she turned her head to face the wraith. She was smiling, indicating that the wraith can do more to her, whatever he wanted – he could do it. Reaper reeled her head back further; his free hand moved to grasped onto her backside and lifted her buns wider.

Amèlie groaned in disappointment as the wraith pulled out from her wet entrance.

"Why…did you stop?" Amèlie panted as she faced the wraith. She realized he felt his cock move slightly upward and pressed against her ass.

"N-no…I don't think I'm ready for _that_. I've never done it before." Amèlie said with a worried stare.

The wraith was silent and neglected her words; he pushed into the small entrance – met with strong resistance as his member struggled to fit into the tiny access. Amèlie's eyes widened as the head of his erection pushed into her ass, her teeth grinded against each other and moaned as the rest painfully moved inside her. Finally with one last push, the wraith penetrated her backside – both of the former Talon agents groaned.

"It's…stretching." The woman cried as her eyes began to water, her cheeks flushed a bright red as the wraith buckled her backside against his crotch and pulled back slowly only to slam himself back inside the tight walls of her ass.

"What if it wasn't clean…" Amèlie asked as she smiled towards the wraith.

Reaper shook his head and continued to penetrate her tight fortress. He jerked her body towards him and drove his cock deep into her core. Reaper was beginning to understand why Amèlie might've wanted him to keep the mask on in the first place, it always seemed that when he took on the persona of the Reaper – he became a character hell bent on vengeance and rage, she might've wanted to be under pressure or submission beneath a powerful figure. Who the hell was he to deny her wish?

Reaper slowly pulled himself from the tight entrance, moaning as he could still feel her restricting walls squeeze his member. The wraith pulled the woman up and placed her on her forearms. His hands caressed her large backside, her anus still gaping from the recent penetration.

The wraith leaned forward and whispered into the woman's ear.

"You want to be a dog? You'll be treated like a dog." Those words sent shivers not only just to Amèlie but also for the Reaper himself. He was a person fueled by rage and revenge, but hell he never thought he was going to expend it all on sex, let alone on Amèlie – yet judging by the lustful gaze and smile coming from her face, she seems to be enjoying the treatment.

The wraith's gauntlets seized the woman by the hair once more; he carefully slid his throbbing cock back into her wet entrance. He jerked his hips hard, causing the woman to scream with pleasure.

"Harder!" She screamed. The wraith obliged and pushed as far as he could inside her, the warm, flesh seemed to tighten around him as his aggressive thrusts pushed inside Amèlie's smooth entrance. The sniper begged for more between heavy pants, the wraith continued the cycle of the rough pushing and pulling – their hips naturally colliding together in unison.

Reaper moaned a warm breath against her sensitive neck, sending shivers down her back. The wraith pushed the woman down, forcing her to collapse onto her stomach. His hand gripped both her wrists and held them out in front of the bed, rendering her vulnerable – his free hand gripped her backside and pulled her towards his crotch, a strong vibe of friction created through the actions.

"So…tight." The wraith murmured to himself.

This was beyond anything they ever had and even more than what they had experienced a few nights ago, the aroma of lust, sweat, body fluids and rage filled the air.

The wraith groped her backside harder, the woman infront of him squealed as he made his way deep inside her. The world around her was a blur, she was being fucked senseless – the sharp claws of the Reaper's gauntlet pushed her face into the bed, it was only recently she realized her tongue was hanging out the entire experience. Her body was numb except for the erotic feeling of the hard appendage continuously penetrating her.

"T-take me Gabe…" Amèlie managed to say.

Reaper groaned as the God forsaken climax dropped at the pit of his stomach, good thing he could feel Amèlie's climax arriving as well as her tight walls clenched tighter against his cock. Quickly, the wraith flipped the woman around; his hands clasped around the sniper's slim waist and ferociously pulled her in and out. His teeth grinded against each other as the sheer friction accelerated his climax, Amèlie's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue was sticking out just inviting for someone to capture it.

The wraith tore off the white façade, chucked it aside and leaned forward, capturing her tongue and pushed his own into her mouth. They were both panting and sweating and had to relinquish each other for a quick breath, his hazel eyes met with her golden ones. A spark fused as the wraith's hips continuously pounded against hers, their foreheads pushed against each other, their bodies giving each other the pinnacle of enjoyment and pleasure. Their necks were sensitive from each other's hot breaths, the woman's legs wrapped around his hips and forced him in every time she felt that he was going to pull out. Gabriel groaned as the woman forced herself up and placed her lips next to his ear.

"Cum inside me Reyes…please…" She licked his ear and bit down on it as she could feel his throbbing appendage dig deep into her flesh, with every thrust he seemed to go deeper. Damn it why does the most pleasurable moment always have to be at the end?

"Amèlie…I'm almost there." Gabriel muttered as he continuously collided against his partner.

"I'm coming too Gabe…" Amèlie whispered as her hands clutched behind the man's curly hair. The woman's lilac skin was so smooth and soft, he tried letting go but he just couldn't. Every time he thrusted into her she lets out a musical moan into his ear, how can he climax now if he just wants listen to more of this music?

"Gabe…I'm coming!" Amèlie screamed, the wraith caught her lips into a passionate kiss and pulled back. He whispered in turn.

"Together Amèlie…together."

The collision lasted a little longer before the wretched feelings in both their guts finally expelled themselves. Gabriel pulled her in with one last thrust, clenching tightly on her curvy backside as he exploded inside the woman, his hot fluid flowing through her walls and her juices expelling them out as their legs were soaked in bodily fluids.

"Fuck…" Gabriel panted as he gently settled Amèlie beside him. He turned to face her, the sniper's expression similar to his. With the orgasm fully expended, Gabriel felt a small hand detach his breastplate and dragged his black t-shirt off his body. Her fingers slid down his well-built body, licking her teeth as each finger felt a hard muscle over his abdomen.

The wraith smirked as his eyes turned towards the woman, a question residing in his mouth.

"So…you still think I can do better?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Mmm, maybe." Amèlie narrowed her eyes into a seductive stare. Gabriel's erection was still rock hard despite the whole experience.

"Are you willing to find out…?" Amèlie said as her tongue flicked across her lips.

"You naughty girl…" Gabriel murmured with a smile. They both leaned towards each other and captured their lips into a passionate kiss.

* * *

 ** _Talon's Main Headquarters_**

"I presume the plans to repairing all damages to the main buildings are on schedule?" The VC said with little patience.

"Yes Vice Chairman." Another man said before moving on, "However what we don't know is how both the renegade agents _and_ Overwatch affiliates have discovered the sudden capture of Angela Ziegler. Was it not the whole point of her capture was to lure the renegades and not allow them to escape?"

"Enough…" The Vice Chairman said with a stern tone. The room was silent and the committee refused to utter a word. The Vice Chairman slowly sat down, his eyes peering over his shoulder.

"You can stop hiding now…." The VC said suddenly. A purple glitch-like form revealed herself from her camoflauge, her eyes checking her acrylic nails.

"Hm, well aren't you a perceptive one." Sombra chuckled.

"Do you have their location?" The VC said impatiently.

"Of course I do, it wasn't hard. Overwatch should really update their tech."

"Excellent." The VC smirked.

"Who's this?" A suited individual asked.

"Who I am doesn't really matter, all you have to know is that I helped you find Overwatch's location." Sombra replied as she folded her arms.

"And how did you do that?" The individual asked once more.

The hacker shrugged and smiled, "That's a secret."

Sombra winked towards the Committee and disappeared most likely due to her translocator.

"All you have to know is that she is a valuable asset to Talon's interests, and with her services – we can kill two birds with one stone: The renegade operatives and the heart of Overwatch itself."

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this one, life can seriously bombard you with activities. Anyway I have a lot more free time and I can finally start updating more often now, so thank the Lord. I really hope you guys continue to enjoy and read this dramatic story and you might enjoy my future stories and thank you for all the kind feedback you've all been giving me. :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Warning

He wanted to move – he didn't want to.

He tried to open his eyes – he didn't want to.

He tried to wake up – he didn't want to.

He tried to let go…he didn't want to let her go.

* * *

Gabriel slowly allowed his eyes to pry themselves open, a dry, blurry and shaky vision presented before him. He noticed something…something warm wrapped around his arms and laying on his chest. His vision cleared – and he couldn't be happier. The scent of her long, silky, raven hair met his nose, sweet pomegranate. Her naked flesh wrapped around by his rough arms, it was smooth and perfect. He cracked a smile as he felt the woman shuffle slightly – notifying him that she was awake.

"How are you Gabriel?" She said softly, her eyes still closed and facing away from him.

He tightened his grip around her and whispered into her ear, "I feel alive."

Amèlie bit her lower lip and smirked, "Is that so?"

"You know so…"

"Is it because of me Gabriel?"

"You're damn right."

"Maybe you can show me your…appreciation later today?"

Reyes chuckled, "Sounds good."

"Manifique." Amèlie replied as she shifted her back closer to his broad chest.

"But for now Amèlie…can you do something for me?" Reyes whispered.

"What's that mon amor?"

"Stay with me like this…just for a little longer."

"Oh, Gabriel. It's already morning, the rest are probably worried about where we are about now."

"Tsk…they know God damn well what we're doing. Come on. Just ten more minutes."

"Fine, just ten more minutes. Honestly you're persistent as ever."

"You like that about me, don't lie."

"Hmph, maybe you're right."

"I love you Amèlie…"

"I love you too Gabe."

The woman swung her eyes open and turned around, planting her lips against his and placing her hand through his curly hair. His hands reached behind the woman's back and pushed her closer, her chest squeezing against his. Their tongues wrestled with each other, sparking an unintended arousal for both of them.

"Gabe…" Amèlie managed to say, "I feel something touching my thighs. It's hard…and pulsing."

Gabriel smirked as his tongue licked the upper areas of her inner mouth, sending multiple shivers down her spine.

"Maybe we should make the ten minutes to around twenty." Gabriel muttered with a tense tone.

Amèlie opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a breathless moan as Gabriel moved his hand into the blankets and massages her naked breast.

"Aah~" Amèlie let out once more, her neck constantly raided by the man's soft lips and occasional nips. She didn't think this was fair, her free hand reached down and seized his throbbing cock, slowly pulling it back and forth with a smooth motion. This increased the wraith's drive as his kisses grew more aggressive and his grip around her breast was tighter. She groaned with every kiss against her flesh and in doing so increasing the pace in which her hand was pumping him.

His free hand moved behind her and groped her soft ass, pulling her closer towards him and grinded his hips against her soft, porcelain thighs. The woman let go of his appendage, his hand releasing off her breast and moved underneath her leg, pushing it upwards and sliding his tip against her dripping entrance.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, a voice from an innocent Brit emerged from beyond.

"Uh…Amèlie. Not sure if you're awake love but we everyone's needed at the conference room. I tried knocking on Gabriel's room but it seems like he's not awake yet."

"Damn it Tracer…" Gabe muttered.

Amèlie laughed as she brushed her hand against the side of his rough beard.

"Don't worry Gabriel…we can continue this later." She winked as she threw the blankets off their bodies and slowly got off the bed.

"Don't worry Lena! I'm awake, you can go back and I'll make sure Gabriel's awake."

"Alright Amèlie, don't take too long!" Tracer cheerfully replied as she zipped away from the dormitory.

"God Gabriel…your armor is everywhere." Amèlie peered over her shoulder as she reached for her suit and slowly pushed herself inside it.

"You were the one who chucked it all off me last night." Reyes growled with a low sigh, putting on his boxers and putting on his black t-shirt and combat pants. The two carried on about each other's incompetence until they were both fully dressed, walking outside Amèlie's room and making their way to the conference room.

"And next time…put your shotguns some where else."

"…Was that meant to be a joke?"

"Gabriel…" Amèlie shot a cold stare towards him.

"Alright…alright."

His future with Overwatch is currently unclear to him. He will never forgive them for what they had done to him, but he isn't exactly in the mood to kill them all…not anymore at least. But one thing he is certain is his future with Amèlie. She will be his light in the dark; he will protect her…he will make sure of it.

* * *

The dark, purple figure sat there – tapping her sharp fingers over the wooden table, her free hand placed against her chin and looking at the several display screens infront of her. A smile spread across her face as she looked to the monitor on her right, displaying the location and co-ordinates of several Talon hoverships slowly making their way to Watchpoint Gibralter. It looks like the tracking device she put on Overwatch's hovership was working during their rescue of Mercy.

She leaned back over her chair and looked up to the ceiling, pondering a crucial question:

'I don't work for Talon for their excuse of a cause…and it's less fun if they just blow up Gibralter and they all died. Should I?'

She thought long and hard before finally making up her mind.

"Sombra…you're a triple crossing vixen."

She pulled up a separate screen and displayed a communications tab, scrolling all the way down until it met her appropriate contact.

"Well Gabe…you better get your friends up and running. Things are about to get interesting."

She tapped Gabriel's contact, all she had to do – was wait for him to accept it.

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for the short chapter, but I intend to lengthen the future chapters and make sure that they're worth reading. This was just a small 'jumpstart' for the upcoming events of the story. Thanks for taking the time to keep up with this pairing, I know it's taken me forever to write a new chapter for this story and ending up writing a short one at that. But I appreciate the time take to reading it and I hope to see you all in the next one :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Body And Soul - Pt1

Reaper sat alone with the meditating ninja across him. The Shimada Clan was always a thorn to Overwatch's side back then, even now old scars remain on Gabriel' body. Angela wanted to conduct a physical examination on everyone two hours ago and it seemed that Reaper and Genji were the last ones to hear the news. Reaper stared at the cyborg, itching a crucial question.

"You were rebuilt by Angela, right?"

Genji shifted his unreadable face towards him and nodded.

"Yes. I am grateful for what she has done."

"Hmph." Reaper responded, "Tell me something…Genji was it?"

Genji relaxed his pose and shifted his attention from meditation to the wraith infront of him.

"Don't you feel…anger? Pain? On what she's done to you?"

Genji tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Like…she made you an abomination on this earth, half machine, half human. Most people would think you're no better than a rogue Omnic."

"That is where you're wrong." Genji replied.

"I sense from your tone that you are in pain. And as I am to understand – Angela once tried to rebuild your broken body."

Reaper leaned forward, eager to hear what he had to say.

"You walk as a spirit of vengeance, a path that I too once walked. But believe me my friend, the path to vengeance will not grant you happiness. These were the words of my master."

"Sounds like a wise man." Reaper replied.

"Yes, he is. I am grateful to him as he has made me one with my new body and ultimately, one with my soul."

"Hmm."

"And to answer your question, no I do not feel pain nor angst towards Angela. She has given me a second chance at life – though in a body disregarded by others, it is a life that I've grown accustomed to. Like you, she has given you a second life – though in a body that _you_ disregard yourself."

Reaper nodded, he honestly didn't expect an answer like that from the former master to the Shimada Empire.

"Perhaps you should one day meet my master, talk with him and learn from him as I have. Maybe you might find your relationship between body and mind."

"Maybe…" Reaper said with an abrupt tone.

"But answer this final question."

"You may ask."

"How do you deal with the _pain_? So…much… ** _pain_**."

Genji was silent for a brief moment before responding, "That is a question only you can answer for yourself."

"But how did you do it? To withstand this much pain? To take the abuse, the comments, the voices?!"

"I am sorry…but I cannot help you. Each man must find his own way to redemption. I seek only to be one with who I am _now_. On the other hand, you want to reclaim who you once _were_. Our path was the same, but our fates are unaligned…therefore I cannot help you with your outcome."

Reaper tightened his fists, tears building behind his mask.

"…Where's your master?"

The ninja paused before responding, unsure of what he wanted with his location.

"…So I might visit him, and he can probably stop the pain."

Genji nodded, "He might teach you the way, but you will ultimately stop it yourself. My master resides on a isolated monastery on Nepal, where he once trained me. If you find the time, he will be there."

Reaper nodded, "Thanks Genji…"

"I'm glad to be of service."

The door opened, Angela poked out from the door.

"Alright Genji…we can begin the procedure over your cybernetic structure."

"Alright Angela."

Genji stood up from his seat and walked inside the operating room, Mercy gave a concerned glance towards the wraith before closing the door. Leaving Reaper alone once again.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Reaper began to grow restless. He pondered Genji's words and took them into account.

" _Each man must find his own way to redemption."_

But how?

Reaper clenched his hands together and put his head over them, as if he was praying. What's there for a ghost to pray for? It didn't matter. He will find time to visit this master of his, hell he didn't even tell him what he looked like.

He needed to get back to Amèlie soon, wouldn't want to worry her for being gone this long.

The door opened with Genji peering over his shoulder, "Thank you Angela, I can always rely on you to keep my cybernetics in check."

Mercy walked over to the door and smiled, "No problem Genji, stay well."

Genji left the building before Reaper could stop him, damn it he still needed to know what his master looked like. The wraith shook his head and turned to the Valkyrie.

"Gabriel…" Mercy said as she raised her arm and showed the wraith to come in. Reaper stood up and walked through the doors, introducing himself to a familiar operating room. Mixed emotions of rage, pain and sadness built themselves inside the wraith's mind. Those emotions were sealed inside that room as Mercy slowly closed the door, leaving the examination to go as planned.

 **A/N: Again, apologies for the short chapter but Pt 2 will be longer. Life really gets in the way sometimes but I'll try to keep a steady pace in which I write these stories.**


End file.
